Firewhiskey and Cigarettes
by nickyfullmetal
Summary: Sequel to Jelly Slugs & Acid Pops.  Alexa returns to Britain after seven years of absence, to see that everybody, including Draco, had settled down. Will she find her place?
1. Rehab

**So this is awaited sequel for Jelly Slugs & Acid Pops.**

**Updates are going to be slower than usual since I'm terribly occupied with my studies.**

**I wrote it because I wanted to make you happy, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Rehab<strong>

When Alexa walked out of 12 Grimmuald Place, she shut the door on her previous life; the people she fought with, the friends she cared for, the boy she loved, the memories she loathed. Taking that first step and leaving that house behind was the first stage of erasing any trails of her past; her deeds, her emotions, her memories. Metaphorically speaking, she wanted to gather all the knowledge of her former life in a high pile, and burn it to ashes while smirking with satisfaction; but when the fire dies down, she would not remember why she was smiling, because she would not remember a thing.

Alexa stood in front of the Kaiser mansion, halting before the great iron gate, which stood tall and intimidating. The gate opened for her immediately, recognizing the Kaiser blood in her veins, but when she entered the mansion, it was no longer her home. Some say home is where your heart is, but Alexa's heart was declared missing. Others claim your family is your home, but Alexa had none. Whatever definition you choose to adopt, the fact remains the same, that Alexa was homeless. She sat in the drawing room with her family's lawyer, who was a close friend of her parents, and was looking at her with great worry.

"You need to sign here, and here," he explained to her, while going through the formalities regarding her last relatives' death. She had been signing papers for hours.

"Now we have to discuss what you'd like do with your property." He told her in a fatherly voice, worried about the hollowness of her eyes.

"Sell everything." Was her reply.

"Sell the mansion?" he asked, "It was in the possession of your family for hundreds of years."

"Then it's time for a change." Alexa said flatly. "I want everything sold; the mansion containing all the furniture, the cars, the farms, the summer house and any other estate I own."

"Why?" he asked, merely more than a whisper. All he got was silence as a reply. "I will see to it that everything is sold."

"Thank you." She said emotionlessly.

"I am to inform you that your fortune is estimated in twenty million Euros." The lawyer said with slight excitement, "Taking into count the worth of the mansion and your other estate."

"Thrilling." Alexa said bitterly, wanting the meeting to end.

It seemed that he finally felt his presence was disturbing her peace, and started gathering the papers, neatly placing them in his briefcase. Alexa escorted him out and he stood on the doorstep hesitantly. "I've been a friend of the family for many years, Alexa," he told her softly, looking at her with gentle eyes, "So don't be a stranger. If there's anything you need…"

"I appreciate your offer," Alexa replied politely, and he nodded and left. Sighing deeply, Alexa grabbed her coat and left the mansion too, walking to the cemetery where many generations of her family were buried. Despite the splendor and tasteful design, that cemetery was as depressing and grim as any other cemetery, because the deceased were dead just the same and it made no difference whether they were poor or wealthy. She placed a wreath of freshly picked flowers, mainly white lilies; her grandmother loved them, and as Alexa was told, her mother too.

Alexa sat down in front of her parents' graves and stared at the cold tombstone. "I really wanted to make you proud." She said, and her words lingered in the air as the place was deadly silent. "But I guess everything I did, and everything I do will only disappoint you more."

The sun slowly set behind the high pine trees, which began to shed their pointed leaves, the browns and reds of the fall taking over the usually green forest surrounding the graveyard. It was not long before winter would come and cover the earth with a pure, white blanket, and the world would slow down its progress, decaying into a forced sleep. An early rain began to pour on the inanimate graves and on Alexa too, who seemed to be equally lifeless. She let the rain drops soak her clothes, wet her face and drip from her hair, and shuddered when the wind blew, freezing her bones. And then she wept.

Alexa returned to the mansion, sleeping for the last time in her room. In the morning she gathered a few things and packed a small bag with belongings she could not bring herself to destroy. It was a Monday noon when she showed up at the Santa Augustine's drug rehabilitation center and walked over to the reception desk, asking to sigh in. The receptionist gave her an odd look. "Please take a seat and wait, Dr. Schwartz will see you in several moments."

Dr. Schwartz was a very tall woman, with black curly hair and dark eyes; her appearance seemed to have a soothing quality. "Miss Kaiser, will you please follow me to my office?" she requested kindly, and Alexa obeyed. Dr. Schwartz browsed through Alexa's medical history files with great concentration, before raising her eyes to meet the pale blue ones of Alexa.

"Why do you wish to admit to this hospital?" she asked after a long silence.

"I'm a drug addict." Alexa confessed, her voice slightly hoarse.

Dr. Schwartz gave her a long, examining stare; Alexa was frighteningly pale and extremely underweight. "What drug did you abuse?" the doctor asked, taking out a notebook and a pen.

"Too many to list." Alexa smiled bitterly, "But mainly methamphetamines and opiates."

"No Heroine?" the older woman cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Alexa replied honestly.

"That puts us in a better start point." Dr. Schwartz said with relief. "When was the last time you used any sort of drugs?"

"Yesterday." Alexa whispered.

"Then we have a very long way ahead of us." She said with a tight smile, "I hope you are mentally prepared for it, because it is far from easy." She warned Alexa, "We can't force you to withdrawal, and you can leave whenever you want; we believe that full recovery cannot be established through forced withdrawal."

Alexa nodded, waiting for the woman to continue. "A nurse will show you to your room. we will run a few tests today, and tomorrow we will discuss your treatment." The doctor informed her.

Alexa shrugged, she was quite indifferent to just about anything at that moment. "Are you aware of the costs of your stay here?" Dr. Schwartz raised a curious eyebrow, "This is the most prestigious institute in Europe."

"I can afford whatever ridiculously high payment you demand," Alexa said with a dismissing wave of her hand, an aristocratic expression on her face.

Dr. Schwartz smiled brightly and said, "Good Luck."

The first few days were a living hell; her body yearned for the drugs and her mind craved it too. The weaning pains were a close second to Snape's Cruciatus but instead of lasting a few minutes, it agonized her for days. But it was not the physical suffering that had caused her to nearly break, but the mental aspect that was the hardest to deal with. Unlike been cursed, where the most you could do is somewhat resist it but mainly endure it until it ends, this time she could stop the pain anytime she wanted just by abusing the substances her body ached for. It was that easy walking out of the hospital; no one would stop her, and purchase what she wanted from the first drug dealer she would encounter.

Actually she was on her way more than once, pacing maniacally in search for a fix. She even went as far as buying drugs but in the last minute regretted it and flushed it down in a public toilet; it was the thought of her parents and her friends that made her do it. What would her parents think of her when they saw her being so weak? A true Kaiser would never surrender like that. And what would Hermione say? Or worse, Draco? She watched the colorful pills disappearing in the whirlpool of dirty water and made her way back to the hospital, collapsing on her bed.

"Why did you start using drugs?" the doctor asked, her fixing the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"It started with the nightmares…" Alexa replied hesitatingly, not wanting to reveal too much. "I couldn't sleep…"

"What were the nightmares about?" the woman inquired, writing down in her notebook.

"Things that I've seen… things that I've done…horrible things." Alexa said quietly. "I was a…soldier, in a war." Alexa continued, trying to give a simplified version of the events, adapted for Muggles. "I needed to be sharp when I fought, so I used more drugs…"

Dr. Schwartz ceased her writing. "Yes, I'm familiar with cases like yours." She said tiredly, looking at Alexa with wise eyes that seemed terribly sad. "The nightmares are not going to cease soon, Miss Kaiser," she informed her morbidly, "Nor the guilt you feel. You will have to solve these issues." Alexa nodded with agreement, "If you don't make peace with yourself it will continue to haunt you, and you will be tempted again to turn to drugs as a cure."

"I realize that." Alexa replied, her gaze lowered to the floor.

"You seem to have dealt with the weaning in a remarkable way, Miss Kaiser," the doctor said while glancing at her notes, "You have been cooperative, showed exceptional abilities in resisting temptation and an impressive endurance to pain. I'm sure you were an outstanding soldier," she remarked and Alexa cringed at her words, "I would like you to stay here for a few more weeks, just for us to observe and for you to rest."

"Fine." Alexa shrugged, she had no better place to be in. The meeting was over and she returned to her room and delved in the only thing that kept her sanity in those three months of weaning; her studies. She Owled McGonagall just when she sighed herself in, asking her, due to the special circumstances, to take her N.E.W.T without attending Hogwarts; surprisingly, the severe professor allowed her. When she was finally out of the rehabilitation center she moved to a small apartment in the center of Berlin, allowing herself to enjoy days of studying in cafés and parks, trying as much as she can to suppress any thought of her past.

McGonagall even arranged for her to take the exams in an isolated class, away from the other students, so she would not have to deal with the prying questions. It was on her last N.E.W.T when she sneaked out of her room and to the Great Hall, trying to be as invisible as possible when her name was called. She quickened her step even more but a hand closed around her wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"Blaise," she whispered softly, with relief.

"Are you happy to see me, or are you relieved it wasn't someone else?" Blaise gave her one of his infamous smirks. She did miss it.

"If you wish to talk, I must insist we do it somewhere else." Alexa said urgently, looking around and hoping to see no one she knew.

"Lead the way." Blaise said obediently.

She grabbed his hand and quickly led him outside of Hogwarts territory; a second later they were no longer in Britain. "Berlin," Blaise quickly recognized the environment, "I'm rather found of this city. Why have we traveled so far?"

"Many people have many questions to ask me," Alexa said darkly, "questions I'm not ready to answer yet."

"I see," Blaise said slowly, scanning her with his dark, deep eyes and leading her inside a small café, "You look terrible, Alexa."

"I look pretty good for someone who just got out of rehab." Alexa snapped. Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How much you know about the war?" she asked, after ordering an espresso.

"You fought for the Order, Draco joined you after a while." Blaise said casually, "That's about it."

Alexa sighed. "And you heard nothing exceptional about my part in the war?" she inquired, watching his features closely.

"Well, a few rumors did made their way to my ears," he said vaguely but when she gave him a hard look he added, "Yes, I know what you've done. Everybody knows."

"How did they take it?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Well, you do have a terrifying image," Blaise admitted reluctantly, "But you're a hero. They fear you and admire you at the same time."

Alexa frowned; it reminded her of someone she loathed, someone she tried to differ from. "I needed to get away from all of this. I still do." Alexa explained, her voice breaking slightly, "I haven't forgiven myself for the things I've done and the last thing I need is the press snooping in my personal business. I don't want to be a second Potter."

"I can understand it." Blaise said slowly, giving her a thoughtful look, "But the way you left…you hurt many people."

"I didn't have a choice." Alexa replied firmly.

"Perhaps," he said doubtfully, "For how long are you intending to disappear?"

"I don't know." Alexa said truthfully, "Until it clams down. Until I calm down. I plan to travel for awhile, visit different places and experience. It might takes years."

"Do you want me to deliver a message to anyone?" Blaise asked, giving her a meaningful stare. When he said anyone, he meant Draco. "He will wait for you, you do realize that?"

"I do. I don't want him to wait for me." Alexa said painfully.

Blaise ordered a bill, and paid for both of them, sending the waitress a breathtaking smile. He was one of the lucky ones who was unaffected by the war; he and his mother were never forced to chose sides and left the country as soon as things were getting dangerous. "I bid you good luck, Alexa." He said while standing up, "I do hope to see you soon in Diagon Alley, over a Butterbeer, and laugh at our school years shenanigans."

"You'll be the first to know when I return." Alexa promised with a smile, and her gaze escorted him as he left the café.


	2. Monastery

**So another chapter for this slightly tragic story. **

**I'm sure some of you miss Draco and he will return in the fourth chapter. However, he will be far from friendly. **

**But it has to get worse before it gets better you know?**

**Review and make me happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Monastery<strong>

Time.

So evasive and traitorous, but it had been kind to Alexa.

The accusing voices in her head began to quiet down three months into her journey, when she reached China, more precisely a certain monastery at the Song Shan. Foreigners were not welcomed in there but Alexa had left a strong impression, the kind that only a Dark wizard can leave, and they fearfully and respectfully let her in. Days had passed without her saying a word; she did not know their language and they had not known hers, but she felt no need for verbal communication.

She got up before sunrise and practiced their physical exercise routine, then turned to manual labor; cleaning, cooking, working in the gardens, anything that they had silently asked her to do. She had many hours to ponder, to analyze and to make inner observations, to take in the great view and to watch other people; but she could not help but feel she was being watch by someone else as well. Even though he seemed to fit into the scenery perfectly, speaking the language fluently and knowing the ways of the place, his features gave away his origin, and it was certainly not Chinese.

She was sitting down cross legged in a peaceful spot, eyes focused on the tree covered mountain beneath her, and her breaths deep and ordered when she noticed a presence near her. The foreign looking man came her way and bowed slightly in front of her, asking in perfect, British accented English if he could sit with her.

"Gladly, sir." She replied, more out of surprise than politeness for she did not hear English in many months.

He joined her, sitting in silent and admiring the view; they were both near each other, but at the same time, at an entirely different place. "You're a witch." A blurted out finally, and Alexa immediately tensed.

She gave him a long stare, scanning him thoroughly and trying to sense his magic; it was weak but it was certainly there. "You're a wizard." She stated.

"I was a wizard." He said in a sad voice, his expression thoughtful and distant, as if clouded in memories. "Why would a young witch like you stray so far from Britain?"

"I could ask you the same question." Alexa remarked.

"Then I'll answer your question and you will answer mine. Is it a deal?" the man raised an eyebrow, his dark grey eyes locked on hers and she nodded in approval. "I was running away, and I found sanctuary here."

She scanned the man, trying to recall what about him seemed so familiar. His head was shaven, like all the men in the monastery, and his skin was fairly tanned; she figured he had looked entirely different when he still lived among wizards. "When?"

"Eighteen years ago, maybe nineteen," he answered unsurely.

"First Wizarding war." Alexa said knowingly.

"I see you know your history." He replied with a gloomily smile.

She returned an equally dark smile. "I was part of it." she said vaguely and he watched her, waiting for her to continue. "I was part of the Second Wizarding war."

"Second?" the man cried out, looking confused. "I guess news don't travel so far as to this Monastery in China." Alexa wondered which side he had supported, but refrained from asking. "How did it end?" he asked in a mere whisper.

"Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord." Alexa summarized the situation.

He watched her alert, suspicious, "Only his followers refer to him as the Dark Lord," he said dryly. "And I doubt he really is dead."

"I was never a follower, though my family was an enthusiastic supporter," Alexa said, without a hint of shame, "I'm just used to refer to him this way."

"So you're running away because your name is stained by your family's actions?" he raised a curious eyebrow, his lips pressed tightly into a small smile.

"On the contrary, I'm running away because of my actions, who ironically earned me immense amount of respect." She said bitterly and he watched her puzzled, "I fought for the Order." She explained.

His eyes lit for a moment. "The Order? Reformed?" he asked with excitement.

"Indeed. And stronger than ever." Alexa said with the slightest pride in her voice. She saw the wild joy in his haunted face, and his high cheekbones stood out even more and for a moment a certain picture in the newspaper popped in her memory; confusing her.

He was silent for a long time, and she could sense he wanted to ask her something but suppressed the urge. She decided to take a risky guess. "Do you want to know about Sirius?"

His eyes widen in surprise and she chuckled at his bewildered expression. "Clever girl." He said quietly.

"You look like a Black." She said amused, "I didn't make the connection at first, because you are believed to be dead, but the resemblance to your brother is great."

"Tell me about him." He requested, almost pleaded.

"You know he was sent to Azkaban form murdering Peter Pettigrew and many other Muggles, as well as accused for betraying the Potters." Alexa said and he immediately cut in.

"That's a load of bullshit; my brother would never betray James and Lily," he spat angrily.

"He escaped at Harry Potter's third year in Hogwarts and the country was terrified," Alexa continued her story, "He and Young Potter had an interesting encounter at the Shrieking Shack, along with Remus Lupin currently a teacher at Hogwarts, and Peter Pettigrew, who apparently was very much alive." The men seemed quite shocked at the news. "Pettigrew was an Animagus, as well as James Potter and Sirius Black. He hid for years as the pet rat of the Weasleys, framing Sirius for the murder and the betrayal of the Potters."

"I always loathed him," the man growled, "He was a leech, following the ones with the power and popularity."

Alexa nodded, "Sirius was supposed to be the Potters secret keeper, and he believed the Death Eaters would go after him. So they chose Pettigrew as the secret keeper, assuming the Dark Lord would never suspect it and instead chase Sirius, in vain." Alexa's voice was getting very dark, "It was probably the climax moment of his pathetic life when Pettigrew gave the Dark Lord the location of the Potters house."

The man greeted it teeth so forcefully she was afraid they were going to break any second. "Once Harry Potter was informed of the true story he and Sirius developed a very special bonding. Harry viewed him as something between a father and an older brother, looking up to him." Alexa paused, watching the man smile weakly, "Sirius lived in hiding in your house at 12 Grimmuald Place, which became the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters."

"I'm sure the older Black's portraits loved the idea." He remarked sarcastically.

"You have no idea," Alexa said, rolling her eyes. "Sirius Black was killed in the battle of the department of mysteries, three years ago, by Bellatrix Lestrange." Alexa delivered the news morbidly.

"My brother is…dead?" the man stuttered, looking lost, "Bellatrix, that demonic bitch…"

"She's dead." Alexa said coldly, "I killed her."

He seemed unnerved, but the elegance of his features remained; something about him painfully reminded her of Malfoy. "Your aura, I could feel it the moment you stepped into the monastery." He looked at her with unreadable expression, "You reminded me of HIM in the beginning, though clearly there is no resemblance."

"I would have done great in his ranks." Alexa said dryly, "I have just the right character. But I despise the idea of being a servant, and my parents had to be avenged."

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked, realizing they were talking for so long without introducing themselves.

"Alexa Augusta Kaiser." She replied quietly.

"As in the daughter of Adolf and Agnes Kaiser?" he cried out.

"Indeed." She looked away while answering.

"They were amongst his most loyal followers." He said in confusion.

"And they were betrayed by the Dark Lord," she said in a low hiss, feeling the rage pumping through her veins, "This is how he repaid his best men."

"Are you sure his dead?" he asked cautiously.

"The Horcruxes were destroyed, if that what you mean," Alexa assured him, "Potter found the letter you left in Slytherin's locket."

The man smiled cunningly, "Seems like the boy met all the great expectations from him."

"Certainly." Alexa confirmed, "I was honored to fight by his side, though we shared a fair amount of disagreement just about…everything."

The man chuckled at her comment; when he laughed he looked like an entirely different man, handsome of full of live. "Then way did you run away?"

"I did terrible things in the war." Alexa said emotionlessly, "That was my role, to be as ruthless and diabolic as the Death Eaters were; I do think I outdone them." Her blue eyes darkened as she spoke and her voice held a metallic quality, "I ran away from the guilt and the memories, and the nightmares that haunt me every night. I ran away from the begging voices in my head, the pleading faces and the undeserved glory that awaits me in Britain."

"If it was any other delicate looking girl telling me this story, I would probably thinking she was lying or at least exaggerating. However, I have no doubt your words are true, Alexa." He said grimly. She gave him a gentle smile, pleased he was not questioning her reliability. "How about the rest of my relatives? Had someone survived?"

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was killed by her husband in an act of rage and insanity," Alexa informed him poignantly, "Andromeda's daughter was killed by Death Eaters in the final Battle. For all I know you only relative is Narcissa's son, Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy. Probably doing his time in Azkaban, or had he bought his way out of there again?" he asked her bitterly, an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Actually, Draco Malfoy left the dark side and joined the Order shortly after I did." Alexa said to his great surprise.

"Do you know him well?" he inquired, curious.

"We grew together as children, then sorted to Slytherin house, though we were bitter rivals." Alexa smirked at the memories, "He made a very brave decision that changed the course of the war and saved Potter's life, more than once. He is much more a Black than a Malfoy." Alexa mentioned with satisfaction.

"You seem fond of him." The man smiled with amusement.

"I am. We were close." Alexa confessed, her palms clenched into fists.

"You left so much behind." He remarked and she felt a sting in her heart; it was almost hard to breath.

"Well, you might consider going back as well, Regulus," Alexa commented, "I believe Potter will be more than happy to see you, as well as Malfoy; you're his last living relative."

"The news you bring me do make me doubt that this is where I belong," he said thoughtfully, looking at the wild nature around them, and the high, stony walls of the monastery. "But I've stayed here for too long. I can't imagine myself returning to crowded, polluted and noisy London." He said laughingly, "If you ever wish to return, I suggest you won't linger here for much longer."

Alexa nodded, knowing he was right; this place offer peace for the restless and the haunted. But it had nothing more to offer; the large gap in her heart, in her soul, would not be filled with the quietness of the monastery. It was fairly easy to prefer a guilt free conscience and a careless mind over her life a witch, but was it truly what she wanted?

"There's a great magic in this place, too," he broke the long silence, and she felt as he could read her mind, "The Dark Mark…had disappeared completely a year after I arrived here. This is why I was unaware of his return." He explained pensively, "If you are already here, I might as well teach you."

She looked at him with great interest. "It's called Chan, or Zen by the Japanese." He continued seeing she was willing to hear, and seemed enthusiastic to share his knowledge. They sat on the edge of the cliff, the entire world at their feet, and talked until the sunset and then some more, into the night. And it was the first time of many that he would teach and she would eagerly listen, and then they would practice what he taught her. he never ceased to talk about what both of them left behind, not for a moment letting her forget that there was more than a clean conscience and peaceful sleep, and maybe also, reminding himself. Nearly a year afterwards Alexa had left the monastery, forcing him to promise he will return one day as well.


	3. Healer

**A big thank you to my beta reader Viva Regina Cecilia ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Healer<strong>

"Schnell Heiler Engel," Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs, on the verge of hysterics, "Ich brauche Hilfe!" she desperately cried for help, her white robes blood stained and her pale face even more sallow.

"Ich Kann nicht," the men replied, fully occupied with treating another mortally wounded man. The healer glanced over to Alexa who was struggling to stop the severe bleeding from her patient's open wounds, and gave her a reassuring smile; he was more than certain she could handle it herself.

" Scheiße!" Alexa muttered angrily as a spray of blood hit her face and quickly wiped it with her hand. Not only was her patient hit in various places, the bleeding would not stop and when they reopened she started to suspect that the wounds were cursed. She pulled out a silvery tube from her kit and forced it down the man's throat; a coagulation potion. She managed to lessen the blood loss and started to bandage the more serious bruises, then casted an enhancing spells to try and seal the wounds, softly mumbling 'Obsaepio Vulnus".

She succeeded in stabling his condition, injecting him a blood transfusion and left the MediWitches to handle him and transfer him to the hospital. She let out a breath she had been holding for far too long and attended the next casualty, treating him with the same professionalism and a little more confidence, until all the injured were evacuated from the scene. She looked around, the grass was almost unseen under the ruins and all that was green was now stained by blood; Germany most glorious Quidditch stadium was nothing more than a rubble.

" Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" someone asked softly behind her, and she turned around to see shiny green eyes watching her worriedly. Chief Healer Lukas Engel was the head of emergency and intensive care unit in the St. Dominic Klinikum, the German equivalent to St. Mungo's.

"I'm fine," she said not very convincingly, though she was starting to relax.

"I've noticed you tend to speak German only when you're extremely stressed," Lukas remarked, eyeing her with amusement; she could help but smile at the hint of an accent that made him so charming. Alexa admired that man; the youngest healer to become head of the very luxurious department and the most talented by far. "Your cursing is impressive for someone who grew up in Britain for most of her life." He added with a smirk.

She blushed slightly, and she was not easily flustered, but somehow he managed to cause her just that. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"For what?" he was surprised, "It's normal, I do it too." He said with a shrug, "It means you care and got passion; I like a feisty woman." He flashed her an enchanting smile, showing a row of perfectly white teeth and she wondered if he was flirting with her, or was it her wild imagination. "You did very well today, Healer Kaiser."

She felt like she was floating, she knew her legs were moving and she was walking out of the stadium but she could not feel the ground beneath her. "Thank you, Chief Healer Engel." She said modestly, her eyes lowered to her blood stained shoes. Their conversation was interrupted by the noisy crowd outside the stadium, law enforcement workers, politicians, reporters and just curious wizards; something as terrible as this had not happened in many years, since the Dark Lord's defeat.

"It's a tragic day to the German Wizarding world." The spokesman began his speech, and the many flashes almost blinded her, "And I would like to express my condolences to the families of the victims. This grievous event will be thoroughly investigated by the best men of the Law Enforcement department, of both German's and Britain's ministries." He continued in a very serious tone when someone grabbed her by the wrist forcefully and Disapparated with her. She was ready to curse the kidnaper to oblivion when a familiar voice said, "Lower the wand, Kaiser." A feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

"Potter!" she exclaimed, realizing to whom the shaggy black hair and the green, framed eyes belong.

"Glad to see you recognize me," he said with half a smile, "Though I had trouble recognizing you in this state," he remarked, referring to her filthy, bloody clothes and face.

"It's part of the job." Alexa shrugged carelessly.

"So you became a healer to redeem your sins?" Potter asked sarcastically, but he was disturbingly accurate.

"The thought might have crossed my mind." Alexa replied vaguely, realizing they had Apparated to her office at the hospital. "Why are we here and why are you so familiar with my office?"

"Because I need your opinion on a few matters," Potter turned very serious suddenly, "I guess you haven't heard but I was made head of Auror office."

"Congratulations," Alexa said honestly, looking at him with newfound respect. Not that she had expected less than the heroic Potter.

"Thank you," Potter said politely, "We are helping the German authorities to investigate this case because we believe it's an international problem, or it will be one soon." He said darkly.

Alexa sighed, hoping that the action, drama packed days were behind her. She sat down in her chair, or collapsed was more likely, and motioned Potter to take a seat too. "Ask." She said tiredly.

"Who do you think planned this attack?" Potter questioned, leaning forward in his chair and looking attentively at her.

"The days of conspiracy and fighting dark wizards are behind me now." Alexa replied faintly, and he was clearly unsatisfied by her answer, "There was dark magic involved Potter, if this is the answer you're looking for."

"Explain." He demanded, and she could see why they would chose him to lead the Auror office; he had an aura of authority around him, a much stronger one than before.

"The injuries." She said bitterly, "Were cause by more than simple explosion spells. There were also shrapnel that had to be taken out before the wound could be sealed properly. The shrapnel reeked of Dark magic; they are currently examined at our labs."

"This is nasty." Potter said quietly, shaking his head. "How many were killed?"

"Twenty three, on the last count," Alexa merely whispered. "Over a hundred are wounded."

Potter was silent for a moment, pensive. "You know you really make Arthur happy with the Muggle presents you sent him every Christmas." He changed the subject suddenly.

"The least I can do to thank Molly and him for making me feel so welcomed." Alexa said pleasantly, smiling.

"You rarely answered our letters though." Potter mentioned, sounding a bit accusing.

"I needed to forget for a while." Alexa said simply, knowing Potter understood.

"Malfoy wrote you every day," Potter remarked, casually, "He even came to Germany to search for you."

"I know. I was in China at the time." Alexa said flatly.

"He got married." Potter said matter-of-factly, and Alexa felt like another bomb was dropped, much bigger than the one that destroyed the stadium. She masked her feelings well and looked at Potter indifferently, "He had a son a few months ago, and I'm the godfather."

Alexa could not help but laugh at the absurd news; the world was definitely coming to its end. "Ron and Hermione got married, so did Ginny and I."

"Congratulations again, Potter." Alexa said wholeheartedly.

"What about you, Kaiser? Do you have a special someone?" he inquired, and Alexa wondered where these questions were leading. She immediately thought about Lukas, but that was a faint fantasy and nothing more.

"No." she replied. "Is this personal interrogation relevant to your work?"

"Very relevant." Potter said confidently, "How well do you get along with Healer Engel?"

"Pretty well." Alexa admitted, confused.

"What do you think of him?" he questioned.

"The best in his field." Alexa replied quickly, firmly.

"Ron Weasley is talking to him this very moment." Potter informed her, "And he will be presenting him with the same offer I present you. Come with us to Britain."

"Why?" Alexa asked with surprise, eyebrow raised.

"We are going to hunt down those despicable cowards; our Aurors will be sent to missions around the world and we would like to have healers escort them." Potter told her, "You will undergo an abbreviated Auror training and accompany our men."

"I'm too old of this." Alexa said dryly.

"You're only twenty five and you don't look a day over twenty," Potter said with a wink, causing her to let out a chuckle. "You are not the one to sit aside and watch while things get bloody."

"What aren't you telling me Potter?" Alexa inquired intently, "It sounds like you're preparing for a Third Wizarding War."

"This is classified information you're asking for, Kaiser," Potter teased, "Join us and find out."

"This is very Slytherin of you," Alexa said with amusement.

"I learned from the best," Potter laughed and she joined him. "So, what have you been doing these past few years?"

"First thing I did was check into rehab," Alexa said with a gloomy grin, "When I was released I took my N.E., just to keep all my options opened. Then I took a year and a half to travel, see places; I'd stayed in a monastery in Chine nearly a year." Potter seemed completely puzzled with that piece of information, "At that point I realized that I wanted to dedicate my life to healing."

"You're changed, Kaiser." Potter observed, and she could not tell if he meant it positively or negatively. "I don't know if I like your new, collected and calm, mission driven, Buddhist self."

"Sorry, that's what I have to offer." Alexa said lightheartedly.

"That'll have to do," he commented grimly, eyeing her with interest, "You never missed Britain?"

"I did." Alexa confessed, "I met Blaise Zabini when I tried to sneak out unnoticed from the last N.E.W.T; he told me that I was portrayed as some kind of glorious war heroine."

"That's quite true." Potter chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't too eager to have Rita Skeeter lurking outside my house or having people staring and pointing me at the street." Alexa said keenly, "So I decided to wait for everything to calm down before I return."

"Seven years are more than enough time." he claimed, and Alexa sighed, unable to believe time had fled so quickly.

"I had nothing to come back to," Alexa confessed, painfully honest. "All of you had settled down, living your own life. I'd rather stay here."

"He's not happy." Potter said vaguely, but Alexa knew exactly who he meant.

"What does it have to do with me?" Alexa asked innocently, linking the tips of her fingers.

"Don't play dumb." Potter barked, "You weren't there to see what a mess he was when you left, a shadow of himself. He would isolate himself in his room at Grimmuald place and drink himself to death for months until one day Arthur entered his room and dragged him by the ear straight to Auror training." Potter smiled at that memory, "So he delved into it immediately just to distract himself from thinking of you and finished with honors; I personally think he should have been head of the office instead of me, but the public isn't ready to have a Malfoy in that position yet."

"We only shagged for a few months," Alexa dismissed his claims, "It was our release and comfort in those dark times, two lost kids that searched for solace. You're really exaggerating."

"Did you know that the day you left, he was going to propose to you?" Potter mentioned offhandedly, and her jaw had dropped nearly to the floor, leaving her to gape like an idiot.

"That's a lie." She whispered, unable to digest it.

"Ask Hermione; she comforted him and he showed her the ring," Potter replied coolly, "He told her he loved you all those years."

Alexa rested her head in her palms, her elbows rested on her desk; it seemed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and the burden was far too heavy for her to carry. She could not believe she caused even more pain than she imagined; she did not miss those feelings of guilt. "It's been a very long day, Potter," Alexa said with fatigue, "Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll Owl you by 8." He promised and left her office, leaving her alone with her demons of guilt and regret, and that great void in her heart. It seemed so ironic to her that she had devoted herself to healing people when the one that needed healing the most was actually her; and all that time when she traveled the world in search for answers, her cure was in London.

It's really good! Only a few corrections/suggestions in the whole 8 pages :)


	4. Academy

**Another chapter is out, including the very first Draco-Alexa interaction in seven years.**

**This one is also Beta read by **Viva Regina Cecilia** , as well as future chapters. **

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Academy<strong>

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Lukas," Alexa said with a smile, dropping the formalities once they were no longer needed, as Healer Engel was not her boss anymore. His sparking green eyes shone brightly and darted frantically from point to point trying to capture every detail of the scenery in front of him.

"I'm going to enjoy London," Lukas said blissfully as a pair of young witches passed them by, giving him a very wanton stares. She rolled her eyes at his comment and led him through the crowd in the direction of the ministry of magic, where they were supposed to meet Potter. They arrived to the second level of the ministry; the space was mainly open and the division to cubicles was only partially as there were nearly no doors. Clippings from newspapers were pinned to the walls, many photographs of wanted criminals were scattered everywhere and people were so occupied with their work no one had paid them any attention.

There were only two offices in the floor, one of them being Potter's, which allowed privacy. Lukas hesitantly knocked on the door, quite overwhelmed by the feverish action around him; it was regular when you work in a hospital but he surely did not expect it to be the same here. "Come in," Potter called and Alexa pushed the door open, scanning Potter's office. It was modest and very target oriented, including all the necessities an Auror would need and nothing more, perfectly fitting his character.

"I'm glad to see you decided to come." He smiled, motioning them to take a seat.

"I would never miss an opportunity like this." Lukas said, and once again the faint traces of German accent in his voice made Alexa smile foolishly.

Seeing that Alexa did not react Potter turned his gaze to her, "Not very thrilled, are we, Alexa?"

"Honestly, no." she replied with a cold voice, "I wish to hear more about what is expected from us before I reach my final decision."

"Well, first you are going to Auror training," Potter explained, "Which is going to last about six months, according to the accelerated program. In the two last months of your preparation you will also join a senior Auror and go on missions."

"Where does the Auror training take place?" Alexa inquired, still not very enthusiastic.

Potter was silent for a moment and when he spoke he did it very reluctantly. "Malfoy Manor."

Alexa got up from her chair in a stiff movement, "Well, I bid you all good luck, but you will have to do it without me." The last thing she wanted was to see Malfoy snogging his undoubtedly beautiful wife in front of her eyes, in the house that was full of memories of happy childhood that was long gone.

"Sit down, Healer Kaiser." Lukas said in an authoritative voice, the one he used to calm her down or control her while they were working at the hospital; he did not seem like the domineering type but he was certainly capable of imposing order, hence being the head of a luxurious department. She immediately obeyed, her knees bending down before her mind could object, causing Potter to gave both of them a pensive look.

"If you didn't like this news, Kaiser," Potter said amusingly, "Then you certainly are going to hate what I say now. Malfoy is head of Auror training, among his many others occupations. And he will personally observe and monitor your training, so I suggest you get used to the idea of being near him."

"It's not him that I don't wish to see." Alexa said very softly, and Potter expression darkened as he understood what was troubling her.

"They don't live there." He told her, and she nodded, slightly relived. "You will be staying at the manor, in the dormitories with the other Auror cadets; your luggage was already sent there. If you both agree to participate in this program Ron will take you to the manor."

"We agree." Lukas replied firmly, giving Alexa a very commanding stare until she nodded weakly, confirming his statement. As if on cue there knock was heard on the door and a tall redhead man stepped into the office; Ron Weasley had not changed the slightest bit since Hogwarts, except maybe gaining a few pounds.

"Kaiser!" he yelled, and she was yanked from her chair by the wrist and pulled into a suffocating hug, and all her struggled to free herself had failed.

"Let me go you filthy blood traitor!" She screamed, pushing his chest with all of her might, causing Potter to chuckle behind her; whatever side she chose to be, she was still a Kaiser. Her expression turned slightly more pleasant when she said, "Potter told me you married Hermione, congratulations. Though it is beyond me why she chose you."

"It's beyond me too," Weasley laughed, but she could see a hint of bitterness in his expression. "Are you ready to meet Malfoy?"

"No." Alexa replied feebly, her heart racing.

"Too bad, because we're going right now." The redhead was far too happy when he announced that, and escorted Lukas and her out of the office.

"Give the ferret a kiss for me, will you, Kaiser?" Potter yelled behind them and Alexa was tempted to turn around and hex him to the next millennium. Alexa sighed heavily; it seemed like the decision had been made for her and she unwillingly followed Weasley.

Malfoy Manor was nothing like the last time she saw it; dark, eerie and partially ruined. The renovated manor was built from a lighter colored stone and the architecture was less awe striking and gothic; the first association that popped in her mind was Hogwarts. There were at least four different levels of security between the main gates to front door of the house, and she assumed there were many charms and other protections placed that she was unaware of. "Welcome to the most secured place in the entire Britain, the Auror academy in name of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Weasley announced with unmasked pride.

Alexa's heart flinched in her chest and she could feel a slight moistness covering her eyeballs; she had forgotten for so long and now it all came back and overwhelmed her. She observed the inner decoration which still had a definite Malfoy feeling to it, luxurious but tastefully so, when she heard quick footsteps coming their way. She unconsciously stepped behind Lukas, hiding from the figure marching down the hallway and only heard the infamous drawl when the man greeted Weasley.

"Your two newest victims," Weasley introduced them humouredly, "Healer Lukas Engel and Healer Alexa Kaiser." Alexa's breath was caught in her chest when her name was announced and a deafening silence followed it. Alexa stepped from behind Lukas and faced worriedly the man she left seven years ago. Draco Malfoy was as tall and slim as she remembered, dressed sharply beneath his black robes but his hair was much shorter and slicked back, in the old fashioned manor she disliked. His expression was blank when he looked at her, as if he did not see her at all, and he politely shock Lukas's hand not acknowledging her at all.

"Please follow me as I show you through the manor," he requested almost cordially and without waiting for a reply start to walk down one of the hallways. "We are now entering the east wing, where the classrooms are located. You will become much acquainted with the place once your classes start, tomorrow morning," he informed them, sounding bored. After awhile of walking they arrived at the south wing in which the dining room was, as well as the library and a few other facilities.

Alexa gaped dumbly as they reached the West part of the manor; the dormitories. It was brilliantly designed with wooden and leather furniture carrying an aristocrat scent and divided into spacious private rooms that held a homely quality. Lukas could not resist and for a second laid down on the satin covered bed in his room, enjoying the softness and the comfort. "Don't get too comfortable," Malfoy barked, "You're not going to have time to sleep."

Lukas chuckled and seemed to take Malfoy's nearly hostile attitude in a light hearted way. "You've seen everything that needs to be seen." Malfoy said curtly, "Dinner is at seven, attendance is mandatory in all meals unless you are dead, and then you will be excused." He informed them rigidly.

"What about the north wing?" Lukas asked curiously.

"Nothing there should interest you." Malfoy answered in an unpleasant voice, and Alexa was quite certain he did not want people wandering there. And then without another word, he left the room. Alexa made a move to leave as well and get settled in her room when she heard Lukas say, "Not so fast."

She turned around and looked at him questioningly, "What is going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked, his eyes boring holes in her skull.

"Nothing." Alexa said flatly.

"So there isn't a reason why you two had not exchanged a word or even a glance for over an hour of touring the manor?" he inquired doubtfully, crossing his hands over his chest.

Alexa sighed heavily and collapsed on the bed, sitting on the edge. "We were…lovers. And when the war ended I left to Germany. I needed to go home, alone. He did not take it well."

"That I could notice," Lukas laughed, his face lightened with amusement and eyes beaming. "Do you still have feelings for him?" he asked, much more serious than before.

"Well, this welcome certainly did not make me regret leaving." Alexa said coldly, "Only doubt my return. Anyway, he's married with a child."

"We have been working together for almost five years," Lukas said thoughtfully, "And I know so little about you."

"I cherish my privacy and do not open up easily," Alexa admitted, "But I'm sure you will get to know me during those upcoming months, even more than you'd like."

"I really doubt there are parts of you I wouldn't enjoy to discover," he said in a smooth voice, giving her a very blunt stare and she looked down, blushing slightly. She left to take a shower and when she was finished settling in her room and unpacking Lukas knocked on her door, telling her it was time for dinner. They took only one wrong turn on their way to the dining room and quickly realized their mistakes as they started to descend towards the dungeons.

The dining room was significantly smaller than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and so was the number of people occupying it; there were not more than thirty cadets. The two long tables were mostly full and Alexa addressed hesitantly one of the cadets, "Can we join you?"

The entire table looked at the both of them in surprise but the man she addressed quickly reacted and replied, "Of course, sit down. Are you the ones here for expedited training?"

Lukas nodded in approval and they sat down as some of the people sitting nearby introduced themselves, "Mick Proudfoot," the man Alexa addressed extended his hand for her to shake. She took it and said weakly, "Alexa."

"No family name?" he asked suspiciously, and he was not the only one.

"Kaiser." She said firmly, and it seemed like the entire hall became silent.

"The Alexa Kaiser?" he asked dumbly and everybody was staring at her intensely.

"One and only." She said dryly, pouring herself a glass of water, which ignited a series of low whispering between the cadets. "Wasn't your father an Auror too?" she asked and he beamed with pride and nodded.

Lukas elbowed her gently to get her attention and whispered in her ear, "You never told me you were a celebrity." Alexa grimaced at his comment and mumbled 'Later'.

"Miss Kaiser and Mr. Engel?" someone asked uncertainly and she turned her head to see a girl, not older than eighteen standing beside their table. "I was sent to hand you your schedule." She gave them the parchment and with a polite nod, disappeared.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Lukas asked her while gutting his schnitzel.

She read the schedule twice before sighing deeply. "What don't we have tomorrow…"


	5. Forest

**I'm sorry for the not-as-frequent-as-always updates.**

**I'm juggling between being a student, a drummer in a band and a writer.**

**Thank you for your patience and comments.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Forest<strong>

"You have an hour to brew your potion and put a sample on my desk," Malfoy said dryly after giving them a few instructions and she could not help but notice the resemblance to Snape in his attitude.

"But it takes more than forty minutes for it to ripe!" Alexa cried out, looking slightly panicked.

"Then you better work fast." Malfoy said coldly, and left the room, leaving a frantic Alexa and Lukas who were sprinting to get the ingredients. The look Malfoy gave her was so snide and degrading, and the sulking expression on his face made her thinking he was going to deduce House points from her any second; but they were not in Hogwarts anymore, and she saddened.

She focused on her potion, there was no time for mistakes, and cut the roots neatly, throwing them into the bubbling liquid in her cauldron. She wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead and stirred clockwise ten times, than added a counterclockwise motion. She checked the clock, fifteen minutes had passed, which meant her potion had forty five minutes to cook and it should be enough. Precisely an hour after he left Malfoy returned, and checked their work, examining Lukas's work; it had a certain greenish shade that should not have been there, but it was "Nearly reasonable," as Malfoy defined it.

He glanced shortly at her pale blue potion, which turned out surprisingly well, and said, "Do it again." While emptying her potion into the sink without testing it.

"What?" Alexa exclaimed, face burning in red, "It was done properly, you haven't even tested it!"

"Miss Kaiser, I advise you to fix your attitude. Unlike Potter, I will not tolerate your outbursts." Malfoy drawled, looking at her with completely blank expression. "Do it now, unless you wish to do it on Sunday while the other cadets have a day off."

Alexa growled, but said no more until Malfoy left the classroom and she allowed herself to throw a mini tantrum. "That loathsome, arrogant, evil prick!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, slightly scaring Lukas. "I hate him with passion. How I wish to wrapped my hands around his slim throat and squeeze until his eyes will pop out of their holes and his sallow skin will turn blue and his…"

Her raging rapture was calmed when she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder and Lukas looked at her softly, "Your potion was much better than mine, you know he's being hard on you."

"He's being an ass." Alexa stated furiously.

"He expects more from you." Lukas said reasonably but Alexa knew it was not the reason for his pettiness. Malfoy seemed to take sickening pleasure in humiliating her in his very cold, calculated way; he was never angry at her, or yelling. Actually, he mostly ignored her completely and when he had to address her he did it reluctantly though civilly. He did everything in his hand to provoke her in a subtle, elegant manner; little actions and comments that seemed formal and distant but had a very personal meaning clear to only the both of them.

Alexa just nodded, regaining her composure and returned to brewing the potion she did perfectly fine the first time, while Lukas went to eat lunch. When she was done Malfoy returned to check her work and while he sampled it he muttered, "If it was my call, you wouldn't have been here."

"Really?" Alexa asked calmly, trying to control her nerve, "Do you find me unqualified?"

"We look askance on people with history of substance abuse." He remarked with a neutral expression but his voice was poisonous. Alexa bit her lower lip so she would not scream in frustration; that was really a low blow. But she could not restrain herself any longer.

"And what about your Alcohol problem?" Alexa spat, staring right into his metallic orbs, "I've heard you became best friends with Firewhiskey after the war ended; not to mention the nights of drunkenness you shared with Potter during the war."

His eyes were narrowed and his features seemed even sharper and pointier than ever; he looked like an angry Veela, a sight far from pleasant. "One more of your witty comments and you're out of the academy." Malfoy said in a low hiss.

"It's an empty threat, Malfoy." Alexa said flatly, her expression indifferent, "I really don't care, you know? I've lost everything, every single person that mattered to me, every chance for normal life, so I could care less about a sodding academy." Alexa said bitterly, "Do whatever you want, it doesn't matter to me."

For once he was silent; no nasty reply or threatening alert, and she knew he could sense her pain. It was a few days ago when she saw his wife for the first time; the younger Greengrass sister was the epitome of elegance and beauty. She felt sharp pain in her stomach when she saw them kissing lovingly, and when she heard the innocent cry of their baby boy, she clenched her stomach and ran to the nearest bathroom, vomiting the entire content of her lunch. She did not think of him for so long, or at least she tried to, and suddenly reality punched her in the face with the painful recognition that he had moved on with his life and she was not even close to being over him; he was the only guy she had ever been with.

"Pull yourself together, Kaiser." He said emotionlessly and left the room, leaving her to stare at his back, all of her energy and will power drained.

"Come on, you missed lunch, you have to eat," Lukas urged her in dinner, but she barely heard him. She waited to be dismissed so she could Owl Blaise and Hermione and maybe even Regulus. She was silent the entire meal, merely picking at her food, while Lukas had a lively conversation with a guy she recognized from Hogwarts but could not recall his name since he was a few years younger than her and she never really had any connection to him.

As soon as they were dismissed she rushed to her room and sat at her desk, writing feverishly to relief the heavy burden from her heart. Naturally, she could not reveal everything that was on her mind, but the few things she could tell slightly eased the pressure in her chest. When she was done she made her way to Owlery, walking to the end of the west wing, where it connected to the northern part of the mansion; she was alone in the corridors as most of the cadets were already in their rooms, sleeping or relaxing.

She chose a white owl that reminded her of Potter's deceased owl and sent it on its way to Hermione; Weasley had given her their address. She did the same with Blaise's letter but she did not sent a message to Regulus just then; she did not wish to expose his existence and location, using the ministry's owls. When she made her way out of the Owlery she heard steps coming from the northern wing and guessing who it might be she quickened her pace.

"What were you doing there?" his cold voice carried through the empty corridor.

"Sending an owl." She replied with her back still to him.

"At this time of the night?" he questioned, doubtful.

She turned around, looking annoyed, "I did not realized there was a curfew." She remarked in a defiant voice.

"There isn't." he said stiffly.

"Then I don't see a problem." she said replied callously, and walked away from him, not giving him a change to aggravate her.

She returned to her room and picked bout a heavy, impossibly boring book about law regulations and read it until dawn since she had a quiz the following morning. The pressure of the training was inhuman, they were supposed to digest such incredible amount of knowledge in so little time and expected to succeed more than any other cadet. It was the only thing Alexa cherished in being there; the studying, it kept her thoughts from Malfoy.

They stood in the pouring rain in front of the great woods behind the manor; soaking wet and bones freezing while Malfoy strutted with a warming spell and an umbrella just to make them feel more horrible. "You are not allowed to use any magic for your own comfort; dealing with difficult weather is part of your daily job. If we catch you cheating, you will be immediately expelled," he warned in an icy voice, "You will be playing a game of hide and seek, with a certain twist; you are to stun one another. A few Aurors will also join the game, to make it more entertaining. You goal is to be the last one who survives. Go!"

Alexa did not rush like the others did, instead she took the time to observe her environment and think of the best tactic; since the goal was to be the last survivor, she only had to keep unnoticed and leave the other to stun each other. Ten minutes after they were sent on their way a horn was heard and the game began. Alexa concentrated on the ebony tree in front of her and mumbled a spell, transfiguring her robes into a bark like texture, and sprouting a few leaves on her limbs. She stood still and watched her surrounding, waiting for the slightest sigh for anyone.

She heard many 'Stupefy' screams; actually, she counted them, and assuming most of them hit their targets, at least ten people were already stunned, so that left about twenty more still in the game, excluding an unknown number of Aurors. Suddenly she got the very eerie feeling of being watched and when she looked around she realized that there was a certain owl staring at her, and it had a very peculiar circles around its eyes. She hesitated, she was always an animal lover, but casted a nonverbal stun nonetheless. As soon as it hit the owl, it turned into someone she believe to be an Auror and smiling with satisfactory, she moved away from the petrified body.

She encountered a few more transfigured people, but all of them had something about them that made her suspect their identity. Like when she reached the ruins in the middle of the forest and there was one statue that seemed unharmed, almost newly made; she did not hesitate to stupefy him. Or a certain bush that caught her eyes because she did not see this kind of flora nowhere else in the woods. It was already noon and the game had been taking place for a several hours; the transfiguration was draining her energy.

She reached a pile of carved wood, and lay down among the logs, calming her breath and heart beat until she could barely feel it. Tiredness taking over her she allowed herself to close her eyes for a few moments. She woke up when the horn was heard again, indicating the end of the game; she looked around, it was sunset. She placed her wand in her palm and said 'Point me', walking in the general direction of the mansion when she met Lukas, who seemed slightly bruised.

"So how did it go?" he asked, rubbing his neck which was probably aching.

"I'm not quite sure. Will you believe me if I say I slept through at least half of the time?" Alexa said exhaustedly, and Lukas laughed wholeheartedly.

Malfoy was reading a certain parchment when they returned to manor's lawn and everybody was already gathered there. "What took you so long?" Proudfoot asked quietly.

"We took a walk in the forest," Alexa replied sarcastically and both men chuckled.

"The one who managed to stun the most people is Proudfoot," Malfoy read from his notes, and polite ovations and claps were heard, "But the goal was to be the last survivor, and that would be Miss Kaiser." Malfoy read emotionlessly, not sparing her a glance.

"How did you know I'm an Animagus?" the Auror she stunned asked her.

"I didn't." Alexa said quietly, "but you were too quiet and still, and the peculiar circles around your eyes…like glasses. Your behavior seemed unnatural."

"Impressive." Another Auror commented, watching Alexa with great interest.

Malfoy did not seem to enjoy the fiasco over Alexa's performance and said sharply, "Clean yourselves before attending dinner. Dismissed." They started to scatter when she heard him drawl, "Not you, Kaiser." Lukas gave her a reassuring look, and squeezed her hand comfortingly before leaving her with Malfoy.

He waited until everybody was gone before speaking to her. "I hope you don't intend on taking naps during missions." He said darkly.

She blushed horribly and lowered her eyes, "How did you know?" she asked faintly.

"I know everything about you." He replied, and the tone of his voice made her shudder. Suddenly she noticed how close he was to her, and how intense were his eyes when they stared at her. He slowly raised his hand in the direction of her face and she feared his touch and longed for it simultaneously, and the only thing she could think of was the way his hands felt in her hair. But it was not all too romantic as he pulled a twig out of her mess of a hair, and crumbled it between his fingers with a very determined expression.

And then he just left.


	6. Furlough

**Thanks to all of you who comment. You have no idea how grateful I am. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Furlough <strong>

They were allowed to leave the manor only on their third weekend of training and Alexa was never happier to stroll in Diagon Alley. As promised, she met Blaise before she saw anyone else and they were currently sitting in a café, observing the passing people and chatting lightly.

"So what about Pansy?" Alexa inquired, they were both in a very gossipy mood, "I'm really curious about pug face."

Blaise smirked, "Both of her parents are in Azkaban and she barely managed to avoid imprisonment. She left Britain shortly after the war and married some Drumstrang student."

"They aren't all that bad," Alexa commented, "I saw some good looking guys over there."

"What did you do in Drumstrang?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, looking devilishly handsome.

"A seminar in Dark Magic for my healing studies." She replied, grinning at the thought of the experience. It was probably the most fascinating weeks of her life, academically.

Blaise gave her a pensive stare. "Your grin tells me you have done more than study there. Any other experience you'd like to share?"

"Seriously, nothing happened." Alexa said, raising her hands in a defensive gesture.

"The entire seven years?" Blaise asked skeptically, his dark eyes searching for hints in her face.

"Yes." Alexa said faintly, and Blaise looked shocked, his eyes torn and wide with disbelief, "He was the only one."

There was a silence that Blaise wondered how to fill but Alexa did it for him, wanting to avoid the subject as well. "What about Millicent?"

"Left the country too, though I doubt someone married her," Blaise answered and Alexa chuckled, "The only Slytherins that stayed are Malfoy and Greengrass."

Alexa took a sip from her coffee, her hand shaking slightly, and put it down on the table carefully. "Well, I never liked any of them anyway." She said flatly.

"Yes, you weren't exactly the epitome of sociability," Blaise teased above his cup, "I had the honor of being among the selected few you bothered talking to."

"Because the rest were idiots." Alexa stated, "You were quite charming back then, and Malfoy …well, we have a long history. I also liked Nott. What about him? He wasn't a Death Eater."

"Oh," Blaise said dumbly, "He's here. I forgot he existed. He was so quiet and solitary."

Alexa nodded and watched a group of young witches that crossed the street; they were all well kept, fashionably, meticulously dressed and they hair styled by the latest trend. Then she lowered her eyes to look at herself; she had that robe since Hogwarts, and her hair was a trouble mess after all the outdoor activity in the academy. "Yes you look terrible." Blaise confirmed, reading her thoughts. "When is your next furlough?"

"In two or three weeks…" Alexa said unsurely.

"Then we'll have to do it today." Blaise stated.

"We?" Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can't let myself be seen with women that are less than gorgeous," he said arrogantly, "I have a reputation to keep."

"You're so vain." Alexa said, rolling her eyes. Before he managed to reply Alexa choked on her coffee as her eyes locked on Malfoy and his wife, strolling across the street with baby carriage; she could not believe that model like figure belonged to a woman who gave birth a few months ago. She prayed that Malfoy would not notice them and even if he did, that he would not approached them, but a certain divine entity was not fond of her that day.

"Blaise!" Malfoy said with the closest thing to joy she had seen since her return to Britain, and then he gave her a cold nod and muttered, "Kaiser."

"Draco, good to see you." Blaise smirked, "And Astoria you look absolutely lovely today."

The woman gave him a forced smile, though they were perfectly civil Alexa could sense they were not fond of each other. "Well thank you Blaise, will you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Alexa clarified and before she could continue Blaise placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a seductive smile.

"Yet." He said in a silky voice, and his eyes locked on hers for the longest moment. Malfoy cleaned his throat. "This charming lady is Alexa Augusta Kaiser, a war heroine and my unrequited love since Hogwarts." Blaise introduced her, and she tried to mask the shock she felt, "She is currently in the accelerated Auror training program that Draco is supervising, though I think she could teach him a few tricks herself."

Blaise seemed amused by his description of Alexa, but the Malfoy couple looked sullen. "The Alexa Kaiser?" Astoria inquired, giving Malfoy a deadly side glance.

"Indeed." Alexa replied casually, giving Astoria a very dismissive stare; she did not like to feel intimidated.

"Pleasure." Astoria said reluctantly and motioned with her head for Malfoy to leave. They bid their goodbyes and walked away when Alexa leashed at Blaise.

"What the hell was that suppose to be?" she cried out. "War heroine, unrequited love, teaching Malfoy…"

"The truth." Blaise said innocently. "I really dislike Astoria and I wanted her to feel inferior because she always struts like she is the biggest gift to the human kind."

"And your hand on my thigh and being your future girlfriend?" Alexa inquired, her blue eyes slightly darkening as she viciously investigated him.

"That could be true." Blaise flashed her an enchanting grin. "I enjoy making Malfoy jealous."

"He's married." Alexa said.

"And yet, he still can't stand the thought of another man touching you." Blaise remarked, "He is my best friend, and I am his confidant; I think he is planning to kill that Engel of yours."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "Is there something going on between you two?" Blaise asked curiously.

"No, though sometime I wish there was." Alexa said weakly. "But this is none of his business."

"Of course it is." Blaise said laughingly.

"He's got a family, a wife. He should just leave me be." Alexa said angrily, her fists clenched.

"She's no good for him." Blaise dismissed her comment, "Astoria maybe looks like a Malfoy with her aristocrat beauty but she is quite shallow. Draco is far too complex for her, he needs someone that can understand him," He gave Alexa a very bold stare. "Like you."

"If you're pondering what I think you're pondering then forget about it." Alexa said firmly; she was many things, but not a family breaker.

"We shall see." Blaise said vaguely, and paid the waitress, "Now, we have some shopping to do." He declared, linking their arms and dragging her away despite her loud protests.

Shopping with Blaise was more exhausting than a full training day at the academy; he was a demanding, ruthless shopping partner and did not fear to voice his opinion even when it was offensive. She had spent more money that day then she did her entire life and gave a sigh of relief when he announced they were heading to the hairdresser; at least that meant she could sit. Blaise introduced her to a tanned, tall man with a Mediterranean features and a type of slightly effeminate beauty that many women swooned over, who was the owner of the hair salon.

"A pleasure to meet you," he kissed the back of her hand and smiled charmingly, "I'm Achille," he said in a melodic Italian accent and Blaise watched him with amusement.

They exchanged a few quick words in Italian and then Achille said to Blaise, "She will be perfectly safe in my hands."

Blaise left, leaving her at Achille mercy, who examined her closely and clicked his tongue with dissatisfaction. "Where have you been? Crawling in the forest and rolling in the mud? Your hair is a mess!" he cried out in a tragic voice.

"I did actually," she replied quietly, mainly to herself, but he heard her and was looking at her with raised eyebrow. "I'm in Auror training." She explained.

"Oh, Wonderful!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "I love strong women, who are devoted to their career and don't sit on the couch all day and gain weight while reading embarrassing articles in Witch Weekly." He finished with a very bitter tone, as if he had plenty of experience with that kind of women. "Blaise can definitely pick his women well, he always did." He added with a bright smile.

"I'm not his woman." Alexa clarified while he seated her in a chair and an assistant was washing her hair.

"Yes, yes, he told me all about you." Achille said with a knowing smirk, supervising on the work.

"You seem to know each other well." Alexa remarked and Achille chuckled.

"I knew Blaise before he could match colors." He said in a playful tone, and then rebuked the assistant in Italian, taking her place and treating Alexa. Now that felt completely different, she felt like she was melting under his expert's touch and her body was relax like it had not been in years. It ended soon enough and just when she was about to move to another chair she heard a high pitch scream.

"Alexa!" someone yelled and then hugged her so forcefully she was afraid her ribs may break under the pressure. When the lunatic pulled away she barely recognized her.

"Hermione?" Alexa asked hesitantly, unsure that the gorgeous woman in front of her was indeed the bushy haired girl from Hogwarts. Hermione nodded and blushed slightly, very aware to the transformation she had gone through.

Achille came and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, proudly. "When she walked here for the first time, she looked like a Banshee. And I turned her to Aphrodite." He flaunted and both women laughed.

"I promised Blaise I would see him first when I returned, but you were the second on my list." Alexa said honestly, smiling.

"It's ok, Harry told me Malfoy was harassing you and letting you out once in a blue moon." Hermione said with a cheerful voice, "It's seems like both of us are going to stay here for awhile so we can do some catching up."

"Please tell me why you married Weasel?" Alexa said with a disappointed expression.

"Back then, it looked very natural." Hermione said pensively, "We were all scarred by the war, glad to be alive and forced to mature, so we married. But these days, I really don't know." Hermione said gloomily. Alexa wanted to ask her what was wrong, but decided not to pry; if Hermione wished she would tell her willingly.

"What about you?" Hermione brightened again, "Harry told me the other Healer was suspiciously close to you."

"We've been working together for five years," Alexa replied, "But it's nothing like that." She paused for a moment, thinking, "He's good looking, kind hearted, intelligent, ambitious, passionate, intellectual. You will love him."

"And why don't you?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Because he's not my type." Alexa said sadly, "I like them dark and messed up. Preferably Ex Death Eaters." Alexa added darkly.

Hermione sighed deeply, and gave Alexa a pitiful look. "Then you shouldn't have left."

"I had to, for my own sanity, and for his too." Alexa said truthfully, though with regret, "And why are you taking his side?"

"You left us too, Alexa," Hermione said with a hint of hurt in her voice, "Harry is forgiving because he understands you. Ron is just plain insensitive so he doesn't care. But it hurt. And I was by his side when he was hurting." Hermione said softly, her eyes clouded with memories.

"You can't judge me," Alexa said furiously, not looking at Hermione. "You have no idea what I went through, and what I was dealing with. And I had no one by my side."

"Because you chose to have no one," Hermione argued, "It's what you always do, push every one away." There was a tense silent, "I'm not blaming you or judging you. I just hope that what you gained by leaving worth the price you pay now."

Hermione had the ability to simplify everything, reduce it to a basic equation, list it as pros and cons, label it by priority. Her logical was always flawless, often helpful and valuable, but there were few things that cannot be dealt and analyzed only with logic; life, was one of them. "People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value in order to gain something. Alchemy's principle of equivalent exchange," Alexa said grimly, "Only you can think in those terms."

Hermione chuckled. "It does seem cold, but it helps organize my thoughts and feelings when I'm troubled. You should try it." she urged her, touching her shoulder lightly, "What did you gain?"

"Peace of mind, valuable experiences, treasured memories, a career as a healer," Alexa listed, "I needed time to make peace with myself, to learn to live without hate consuming me. I was trying to heal."

"And what did you lose?" Hermione inquired, watching Alexa carefully.

"Him…" Alexa said faintly. "And your friendship."

"Well, another principle in Alchemy in that everything is reversible but death," Hermione said slowly, "And some managed to battle death as well." She said bitterly, "Maybe you don't have to lose anything."

Alexa could not believe was her ears were hearing; was the prude, conformist, puritan Hermione suggesting what Alexa thought she was suggesting? She glanced out to the window, expecting the sky to fall over her head, but it was just a peaceful sunny afternoon. "I think restoring our friendship would be a good way to start." Alexa said after a long silence, receiving a genuine smile from Hermione.

Maybe she really did not have to lose after all.


	7. Unforgivable

**Icarus- though I think Ed is drop dead sexy I never attempted at writing FMA fanfics. Maybe I should. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Unforgivable<strong>

Alexa was panting, her lungs burning, sweat dripping on her face and stinging her eyes, her vision was blurry and her thoughts clouded with fatigue. She had been running for god knows how long, and slope was steep, the road rocky; she had to keep with pace of thirty fit men. They were wizards for Merlin's sake, why would they need to run? They were trained as if they were in the Marines. Alexa would curse, but she did not have enough breath.

The physical effort would be straining for anyone, but Alexa was pushed to her limits more than anyone in the group; she was constantly nauseas and barely ate, she merely slept as she studied through the night, and the mental endeavor of keeping up the appearance and not showing Malfoy he was getting to her had emptied her from powers. Her consciousness was on the thin line between awareness and fainting, but her body kept moving, kept going forward, kept in pace with the group. But as soon as they were allow to halt, back in the lawns of the Malfoy Manor her legs gave up, her mind gave up and she collapsed into blackness.

"Alexa, you have to drink it up." She heard a soft voice, and someone was trying to pull her to sit. She would have punched him and yelled at him to shut up because her head was throbbing, but she was too weak to be mean. She parted her lips and drank the sultry liquid, cringing her face as she did so.

"Saline potion," Alexa whined, quickly swallowing the disgusting liquid.

"Not in vain you are a Healer," the voice said and now she could clearly recognize it as Lukas's. Alexa lazily opened her eyes, seeing she was in her room, in her bed, while Lukas sat on an arm chair next to her.

"I fainted, didn't it?" Alexa asked in a hoarse voice, "What a disgrace."

"Well, you fainted after we ran for twenty kilometers," Lukas said calmly, "Just when Malfoy said 'You can do whatever you want.' Some of us thought you were joking." He said with a wide smile.

"It could be funny." Alexa agreed.

"Malfoy did not find it funny." Lukas said and Alexa tensed, hating the thought that he had seen her collapse, "Actually, he rather panicked. He carried you here. And I mean carried, in his hands and not elevated you with a charm like every reasonable person would."

"Malfoy and reasonable are terms loosely connected." Alexa said bitterly.

"I think you missed my point." Lukas remarked, a cunning expression on his face.

"No, I just elegantly ignored it." Alexa said with annoyance. "Why is everybody pushing me to go after him? He's a married man, with a family!"

"Because everybody wants you to be happy." Lukas said with a shrug.

"Why do you think I'm not happy now?" Alex almost yelled at him, furious.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with the fact that you are constantly depressed, lacking appetite, avoiding people's company," he noted, raising a finger with each symptom, "And seeing the tear marks on your face when you get up in the morning, or hearing your suppressed sons at night slightly contributes to it."

"I don't cry that much." Alexa grumbled, looking away from him.

"Well, I might have exaggerated," he admitted with a tiny smile. He came to sit by the side of her bed, and his hand closed on hers, causing her to look at him surprised. His eyes were vague as if he was deep in thought and they sat in silence for awhile.

"I was greatly interested in you ever since you started working with me," he confessed, not looking at her, "But you seemed distant and I assumed you were too professional to get involved with a colleague or worse, your boss." He shared his thought with her and her eyes widen in shock, "I only appreciated you more for that. And when we decided to take this offer, I thought maybe we could take our relationship further, from professionally pleasant to something more intimate and personal."

"But when we got here I realized why you were so distant all that time, and I also understood I never stood a chance," he affirmed with a lopsided smile, though his voice was soaked with defeat.

"This is not true." Alexa said weakly, squeezing his hand in hers. "I had many thought about you, about us…"

He chuckled softly, and raised a hand to caress her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. He had the same mesmerizing green shade potter had, but Lukas's eyes were not stained by endless sorrow, or damaged by loss. His lips softly pressed against her dry ones, in a tender, hesitant kiss. When he pulled away and watched her, she knew he was right; it did not matter he was unfairly good looking, nor that he was a great kisser. He just was not Malfoy.

"Will you admit it now?" he asked her tauntingly.

She just nodded.

It has been already three months into their training when Alexa started to feel like she was going to fall apart every second. The lack of sleep, the malnutrition, the mental pressure were all taking their toll at her and she struggled to go through each day, withdrawing into her own private world and avoiding any social activity; the only one she would talk to was Lukas. She would not react to Malfoy's taunting anymore, just receive his ill treatment with poignant expression and silence, nodding submissively or doing as he ordered; it was as if the wind was taken out of her sails.

Never more in the long seven years she was clean of drugs, did she wanted to feel the intoxicating feeling once again. She craved the energy blast the amphetamines offered her, the animalistic vigor and aggressiveness, or the soothing effect of the opiates, to calm her frayed nerves. But she was locked up in the manor, without the slightest chance to sneak out through the heavy security and knowing very well that if caught abusing the substance, Malfoy would gleefully expel her. She used to cast a silencing spell on her room, and throw a tantrum, breaking everything in her reach, exhausting herself with destruction until her craving ceased, and she would collapse on her bed, fatigued.

It was in one of their dueling session when Malfoy paced in front of them, like he always did, a wicked expression on his face. "As Aurors, you are likely to face life threatening situations; in that case, according to the ministry's new laws, you are allowed to use the Unforgivables." He paused for a moment, his grey gaze scanning the crowd of cadets, lingering on Alexa, "Today we will practice it."

"Miss Kaiser, step forward," Malfoy said coldly and Alexa obeyed, her head bent down. "I'm going to cast an Imperious charm on you, resist me."

Alexa nodded, and prepared herself. When he shouted 'Imperio' her entire body turned rigid, with the slightest flexibility in her joints, like a string doll; her mind became empty, only filled with Malfoy's icy voice.

"Dance for me." He ordered and her body immediately started to react, but she stopped it right away. She found her own voice, her own will, and resisted his forced will with all her might. She stood still as a rock, her eyes shining brightly and her expression stoic; you could not even tell she was struggling. He lifted the charm with a smirk.

"When you walk out of the gates of this manor, carrying the title Auror, you would be expected to resist it completely, like miss Kaiser here demonstrated." Malfoy said coolly, and everyone's eyes stared her with appreciation, fear and jealousy mixed together. "Please enlighten us, how do you fight it?" Malfoy turned to her, a mocking undertone in his voice.

Alexa was silent for a moment, realizing everybody was waiting for her to speak; was that the newest way Malfoy came up with to annoy her? "Well, the problematic thing about the Imperious curse is not the caster's will forced upon you, but mistaking his will for your own." Alexa said pensively, "In the beginning it is clear that someone had intruded your mind, but the longer you're under the curse, you forget how your own voice sounds and therefore willingly comply to someone else's wishes." She paused, feeling uncomfortable as they all stared fascinated at her, "To differ between the two wills you must think about the thing you love the most, something that has tremendous, personal significance," she advised them, "To me, it's a certain person," she said quietly, not daring to look at Malfoy, "But it could be anything really. Think about it, and you'll recognize your voice."

There was an utter silence when she finished talking and even Malfoy stared at her with thoughtful expression. He quickly snapped from his pondering, "After that detailed explanation, I believe you are ready to practice it yourselves." He said sharply, and a few Aurors joined him, casting the curse on the cadets and training them to resist. After each one got a few tries Malfoy ceased the activity and gathered them once again.

"The second curse we will practice is the Cruciatus curse." Malfoy said casually and Alexa shivered, "Proudfoot, step forward," Malfoy commanded and as soon as Proudfoot left the group, he raised his wand and shouted 'Crucio'.

Poor unprepared Proudfoot collapsed to the ground, clenching his chest tightly, his body shaking with cries of agony. The very same thing happened to Charlie Bones, Henry Robards and a few others. Malfoy smirked evilly when it was Alexa's turn; she knew he would take sick pleasure in torturing her. It's been over seven years since Bellatrix casted that curse on her, and her endurance had lessen, but she still managed to stand, barely though. She urged herself not to scream but look straight into those grey orbs and show him she was not afraid even though the pain was overwhelming.

When he lifted the curse she excused him for a moment, took a few steps away from the group and vomited on the fresh green grass; she was not used to handle that amount of pain. "Miss Kaiser," Malfoy called her when she tiredly walked back to the group, "Mr. Engel," he looked at Lukas, who took a few steps forward.

"Please demonstrate us how to cast the Cruciatus properly," Malfoy said in a silky voice and Alexa felt her insides turning. It was one thing to endure the pain, but a completely different one to cause it. "And do it like you mean it. I will now if you are being soft with Engel." He added with a twisted grin.

"Malfoy," she said faintly, her eyes begging, "I can't, you know I can't," she said weakly, "Not on an innocent person…not again…" he voice broke as panic started to take over her. is he going to force her to live through the memories once again?

"For all we know Mr. Engel might be a spy for the Dark side," Malfoy waved his hand dismissively, "No one is innocent." He told her, and she understood the meaning behind those words.

"I can't do it," she said looking at Lukas, who seemed confused, "I won't."

"If you can't do it, then you have no place in Auror training," Malfoy said harshly, his face expressionless.

"Then so be it," Alexa said defiantly, "I played the monster once, and I'm not going through with it again." Alexa said in a dangerously low voice, her wand gripped tightly in her hands.

"Pack you things," Malfoy said evenly, unmoved by her words and Alexa turned around and walked to her room, feeling great emptiness, when she actually expected to find relief. She slammed the door of her room when after entering it and took off her clothes, walking into the bathroom. She turned the water on, to the highest temperature, letting the burning feeling on her skin distract her from what had happened, from the disappointment and frustration. When she was midway through packing her things a knock was heard on the door.

"No, Lukas, I don't want to talk." Alexa said annoyed, neatly folding her robes into the suitcase. The door opened nonetheless, and Alexa was angry enough to hex him when she noticed it was actually Potter standing in her doorway.

"Unpack." He said calmly, taking a seat in the armchair, "You're staying."

"Malfoy kicked me out." Alexa said flatly, but stop her packing.

"Malfoy is not the only one who has a word in this matter." Potter said with a cocky grin, amused. "We need you, desperately."

"I don't want to do it anymore," Alexa said quite honestly, "I don't want to stay here another minute. He's getting under my skin."

"So you are going to let him win?" Potter raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"I'm tired of fighting." Alexa admitted, her hands falling limp at her sides, "I can't pretend anymore, I can't bare it when he hates me so much."

"Of course he hates you, Kaiser," Potter said laughingly, "It's the closest thing to loving you that doesn't make him feel foolish." And with that statement he left the room.


	8. Babysitter

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm still terribly busy. **

**Review more to make me feel better :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Babysitter<strong>

Alexa sat in the classroom, struggling to keep her eyelids open while an aged Auror was lecturing a class on the regulations of arresting a suspect; his voice was devastatingly monotonic and he had the charisma of a carcass.

"First of all, you must declare your presence when you enter a suspect's residence and once you detect the said suspect you must warn him first before taking any…." The grey haired wizard lectured and Alexa felt her head drop to rest against her arms, folded on the desk. A quill shoved in her ribcage made her straighten up in her chair with a tiny squeak and she shot an angry glare to Lukas, who sat to her left.

"…after your third warning you might cast a warning spark towards an empty area and only if he does not surrender you might curse him, in a nonfatal way…" Alexa stared at the large Cuckoo clock on the wall, and the hands seemed to move agonizingly slow; one time she was positively sure they had gone backwards. When the class finally ended she jumped to her feet with a jolt of energy and vigor, barely containing the happiness of surviving that boring class. She walked with Lukas and Proudfoot to the dining hall, vocalizing her dissatisfaction.

"This class is just a waste of time," she stated bitterly, taking a seat at the table.

"Why?" Proudfoot raised an eyebrow while piling potatoes on his plate.

"Because it's bullshit," Alexa replied, choosing a delicious looking pie, "You don't really have time for all these stupid formalities when you encounter Death Eaters." She explained, "If I'd stick with that routine they would Aveda me fifty times before I'd finish."

"But you must understand the role you played in the war is different from the one you have now," Lukas said in a quiet voice, "Seven years ago you were a guerilla fighter, part of an underground organization. Now you are a representative of the law, and as such you are expected to act accordingly."

"These regulations are life risking." Alexa dismissed his claim, "What's the point of declaring you presence and warning your enemies? This is bloody suicidal. I rather face a disciplinary committee than die." Alexa stabbed a carrot viciously, "And that nonsense about not using the Unforgivables. Like Death Eaters would stick to Jelly Legs jinx!"

"Please refrain from vocalizing your radical opinions, Kaiser," she heard a familiar drawl behind her, "Potter won't save you this time."

Alexa jumped to her feet clenching her wand. Well, at least that is what she was planning to do, but seeing she was still seated in her chair, she assumed something had stopped her. And indeed two pairs of strong hands were restraining her to the chair; Lukas and Proudfoot acting fast enough to prevent a possible bloodshed.

"I'm going to kill him," Alexa said in a shaky voice, "Rotting in Azkaban is definitely worth seeing the pathetic expression on the ferret's face just before I Aveda him."

Lukas chuckled knowingly and Proudfoot looked confused, "Ferret?" he inquired.

"Long story!" Lukas and Alexa replied in unison, exchanging amused glances.

The following day Alexa sat alertly in her chair, memorizing every word the lecturer said; it was her favorite subject, Stealth and Tracking. "Never look a target in the eye; a split second of eye lock and he might remember you for a life time, and you're out of the game." The black haired man warned them, his dark eyes scanning every student in the room. Alexa lowered her eyes when his gaze landed on her, not meeting his eye, and she could feel him smirk. All that she knew about him was that he was referred to as Mr. Croaker and was one of the most talented Unspeakables to ever work in the Department of Mysteries.

The lesson progressed and they played a simulation game, where Mr. Croaker would address one of them, naming a certain place and the student must quickly reply who would he pretend to be to blend naturally into the scenery.

"Bones," the Unspeakable barked sharply, "Diagon Alley."

"Sitting on Florean's Ice Cream Parlour, reading the Daily Prophet." Bones replied quickly, and everybody laughed, knowing his sweet tooth.

"Robards, a Quidditch match." Croaker said.

"Peddler, in a Chudley Cannons merchandise vendor!" Robards replied happily and Proudfoot said, "It's not too late for a career change, mate."

Even Alexa's serious expression morphed into a smile as the game continued and the atmosphere in the class was unusually cheerful, until Malfoy stepped in. Every hint of laughter died down and Mr. Croaker that for a few moments looked almost friendly, was wearing his severe mask again. "Engel, a museum."

"A German tourist," Lukas replied with a deliberately heavy accent, earning a few chuckles.

"Kaiser, Nocturnal Hogsmeade," the Unspeakable addressed Alexa, eyeing her curiously.

"A peaceful walk with a lover," she replied in a soft voice, watching Engel with intense and taking her hand in his. A few emotional sighs were heard and from the corner of her eye she could see Malfoy cringe; she felt a small victory. But it did not last long, because a few minutes later the lesson ended and Malfoy asked her to follow him in a very urgent voice, leading her to the north wing. They passed upon many rooms, and a certain one caught her attention as she was sure she saw a glimpse of a distinctive blonde hair, but Malfoy dictated a fast pace and she had no time to examine that room.

When he opened the door to one of the rooms she heard a high pitched cry, and right in front of her was cradle with a baby in it, Malfoy's baby. Her eyes darted between Malfoy and his son, questioning and puzzled. "We have a situation here." Malfoy said, sounding professional but obviously panicked.

"Situation?" Alexa asked with disbelief.

"He's crying and I don't know why." Malfoy muttered with frustration, "Astoria left him with me for a couple of hours."

Alexa bent down to examine the infant from a closer distant when the awful smell hit her nostrils. "Malfoy, you incapable idiot," Alexa spat, "He defecated. Change his bloody diaper."

"I don't know how," Malfoy said reluctantly, "You do it."

"Why me?" Alexa cried out with rage, staring at him wide eyed.

"Because if you haven't noticed, you are the only female in this facility." Malfoy replied coldly, "You can see it as a practice in handling VIPs." He added with a smug smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You arrogant bastard," Alexa hissed with a snort, but walked to the baby's carriage and searched it for new diapers and pre-moistened towellette. Once she found what she was looking for she gently lifted the baby and placed him on Malfoy's desk, ordering Malfoy to get a blanket to put his son on. She quickly removed the dirty diaper, she had dealt with much worse in the hospital, and handed it to Malfoy to dispose of; he looked at her petrified.

"Can't you just Scourgify him?" Malfoy asked while she carefully cleaned the infant with the wet wipes and then put some moistening lotion on the baby's sensitive skin; it was so soft and smooth and warm.

"No, you can't Scourgify your child," Alexa rebuked him, glaring at him with anger, "A man of such abilities and authorities who can't even take care of his own son…" Alexa murmured while shaking her head. She watched the baby while putting on a new diaper; he resembled Astoria greatly, dark haired and his eyes almond shaped, but she could not find any similarities to Malfoy. Probably going to inherit his father's good nature, she thought sarcastically.

She picked the baby in her arms, adjusting to this new feeling of having something so small and so fragile, someone who completely, utterly depends on you. The baby relaxed, seeking her warmth as she slowly, rhythmically paced around the room, before handing him to Malfoy. Their hands touched in the process and there was it; the same electricity that passed between them when they were teenagers; Malfoy raised his eyes to meet her with something that could be closely described as fear.

"You should feed him," Alexa remarked, finding her voice after the intense exchange, her body still tingling, "I trust you can handle such complicated task?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course," he said quietly, looking down at his son, safely cradled in his arms, and he was smiling. For a moment the craziest thought passed Alexa's mind that it could have been their son, but she quickly pushed it away. "Dismissed," he said without looking at her.

She left the room without a word, but with the strangest, most haunting feeling of emptiness in her chest; she had never before considered having a child but suddenly it seemed right, like something that could make her whole again. She still smelled the sweet, peachy scent of the baby's shampoo, and heard his faint heart beating, and recalled the smooth texture of his skin against her palms; her heart throbbed a little. She silently cursed Malfoy for his dirty trick, for letting her have a taste of something she did not have.

"What did he do to you this time?" Lukas inquired, looking at her worriedly as she stared blankly at her empty plate.

"Nothing." She replied emotionlessly.

"Well, that was a very serious nothing if it got you to be even more miserable than you usually are." Lukas remarked bitterly.

"Yeah, you look like shit Kaiser," someone said from across the table and she raised her eyes to watch the speaker.

"Thanks, Proudfoot," she said cynically.

"What happened?" Lukas questioned, not letting her get away without an answer.

"Later, Lukas." Alexa said tiredly, hoping he would drop the subject. Never disappointing her, he nodded shortly, and quit the interrogation, focusing on his food.

"You know he's an asshole," Proudfoot said while chewing a chicken's bone, "But you're out of here in a few weeks."

Alexa smiled at his attempt of consoling; surprisingly, it did make her feel slightly better. When they finished dinner and walked out of the dining hall Malfoy was waiting for them by the door, just as they were discussing their next furlough.

"Don't make plans for your furlough, Proudfoot," Malfoy said in an icy voice. "You're staying here."

"Why?" Proudfoot cried out miserably, looking defeated.

"Because I'm an asshole." Malfoy said curtly, and turned around in a swift movement, marching away. This time it was Alexa and Lukas restraining Proudfoot not to hex Malfoy to oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Talk." Lukas said as they entered Alexa's room, and he took his usual place sitting on the armchair while she collapsed on the bed.<p>

"Astoria left him with his son, and he asked me to change his diaper because he didn't know how." Alexa said flatly, surprised to see Lukas roar in laughter, his green eyes shining like lasers.

"And that is what got you worked up?" he asked with amusement, "I find it hilarious; Malfoy the mighty Auror, the dark wizard, the man of mystery, can't handle a diaper change."

The way he described it made Alexa chuckle. "Holding this baby in my arms made me realize what I've lost," she said in a quiet voice, "It could have been my baby, Lukas…" she added poignantly and his cheerful features darkened immediately as realization sank in.

"He's a sadistic creep." Lukas said with shock and moved closer to comfort Alexa, but she moved away.

"I'm going to take a walk." She said, barely audible, and made her way out of the room, needing to be alone. She quickly escaped the dormitories, feeling suffocated and ran in the manor's corridors without a certain destination. When she halted her rushed race and inhaled deeply to settle her breath she realized she had gotten herself to the northern wing and an ominous feeling she should not be there washed over her, but she stubbornly ignored it. it took her only a few moments of search to find the room that raised her curiosity earlier that day and she soundlessly opened the door, walking into a small space, dimly lightened.

That particular blonde hair was surrounding her, each and every wall was covered by the portraits of that special woman; Narcissa. Awe struck her when she fathomed this space was a memorial room and she took her time to examine every picture closely, saddening at the memories from her childhood, recalling Narcissa's smiles that were breathtaking as much as they were rare. She wanted to escape the overwhelming emotions but instead ran into more of her past, only causing her to feel more, to ache more; she broke down completely when her eyes fell on a picture showing her playing with Malfoy. Was her smile ever so sincere?

She dropped to her knees, burying her face in her palms, tears streaming down like dam broke down inside of her; she was so occupied with her pain she did not hear him enter, noticing him only when he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, "I know I shouldn't be here…I just-" a sob left her lips before she could finish the sentence.

"I know she meant a lot to you." His voice held no malice for a change, "You can come here, if you wish."

She could not bring herself to lift her head and look at him; watching his handsome features just seemed too agonizing. "It hurts." She whispered, and she knew he understood what she meant; losing her family, losing Narcissa, losing him.

"It gets worse before it gets better," he told her cryptically, and she felt his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly, "You should go to sleep, Alexa, you have a long day tomorrow." He said in a soft voice, petting her shoulder one last time before leaving the room, and leaving her.


	9. La Cuisine

**Sorry for the long wait. Hard times for me.**

**Thank you for commenting.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9 - 'La Cuisine' <span>**

The next furlough seemed to come in unnatural speed and the entire time preceding it felt to Alexa like a dull, blurred motion picture, like she was a passive observant rather than an active participant. The only way to handle reality was to numb her feelings and mute her thoughts and Alexa was operating robotically, mechanically; perfectly executing every task she had been handed while her heart and soul were locked up and stored away.

"Alexa" Lukas called for the third time, his voice barely reaching her faraway mind, just enough to make her notice he was asking for her attention. She turned to look at him attentively. "What are your plans for the furlough?"

"I'm seeing Hermione and maybe Blaise too." Alexa said, watching out of her the window, down on the Malfoy gardens, the ones Narcissa adored so much. "You should come with me." Alexa added with a small smile, a gesture that required tremendous amount of will. Lukas deserved it, after everything he had done for her.

"This is very kind of you. But I rather not interrupt – " Lukas began to speak only to be cut rudely by Alexa.

"I insist." She stated in more determination then he had seen in her for a while. Seeing that flash of the Alexa he knew, the strong, stubborn woman he learn to adore, brought a smile to his face and he nodded, agreeing.

"This is the last furlough, our time here ends soon," Lukas said thoughtfully, "In three weeks all of this will be over. It seemed to pass so quickly."

"I…I lost track of time," Alexa admitted in a hesitant voice, "Days turned into nights that blended into days and I have a real difficulty to separate our stay here to discrete units of time. It seems like the longest, most exhausting day to me."

"Well, you can thank Malfoy for that." Lukas remarked bitterly, an uncharacteristically angry expression grimacing his handsome face. Alexa looked at him curiously, it was a rare sight to behold, since she had never seen Lukas truly enraged until a few nights ago. "He's a complete idiot."

"Still bothered by the hallway incident?" Alexa asked carefully, studying his expression.

"Yes!" Lukas cried out, "We only hugged, a very friendly, non-sexual hug." He said with annoyance and then crossed his arms over his chest and wrinkled his nose in disgust just like Malfoy did, imitating his drawl, "The manor is not a brothel. If you can't control yourselves, do it in the privacy of your rooms."

"What a prude." Lukas snorted.

Alexa laughed, a wholehearted, genuine laugh that made her eyes shine. She had never seen Lukas more aggravated and his impression was spot on. "He wasn't like that before. I guess that's what marriage does to you." Alexa said cynically.

"As long as I won't have to tolerate him anymore after these three weeks…" Lukas said quietly, relaxing in his chair.

"I don't wish to upset you, but you're not done with him." Alexa said, stretching her legs forward, "We have two months of internship in the Auror office; be sure that he will torment us there as well."

"You're just a little fountain of optimism." Lukas muttered, rolling his eyes.

When Lukas and Alexa left the manor for the weekend they walked across an utterly disgruntled Malfoy; he was standing at the manor's gates, as he lifted the wards to allow them to leave. A few weeks ago Alexa might have felt a tiny triumph at Malfoy's obvious gloom as he watched them leave together, but recent events changed her, and killed the little hope she had for having another chance with him. He was a father, who loved his son dearly, and a good husband, or so it seemed; she could not imagine him giving up on all of that for a woman he currently despised.

Hermione was waiting for them outside, greeting Alexa warmly and then turned to Lukas, bluntly examining him. Alexa had to struggle not to laugh at Hermione's bold elevator look; it seemed so unlikely for the prudent Gryffindor she remembered from school. Alexa introduced them to each other, and made herself a mental note to allow them some alone time, only to see if her theories would prove correct. They held onto Hermione as she took them side-along Apparating to her suburban cottage; a moderately large two story house, painted in faint yellowish shade with white windows and a nice garden. Alexa cringed slightly, it all seemed too prefect.

"Where is the Weasel?" Alexa asked once they entered the house and the red head was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron and Harry went away to a Chudley Cannons' match, they will be back tomorrow, severely hungover." Hermione explained with a smile that was far from genuine. That very second a 'pop' was heard and in the living room appeared a red headed woman, unmistakably a Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione said happily, giving her a sisterly hug, and then turned to Lukas and Alexa.

"I never thought you'd come back." Ginny said quietly, watching Alexa with disbelief.

"Me neither," Alexa replied with a tight smile. The little frightened girl she remembered from the war had fully blossomed, turning into an impressive woman.

"And who is that handsome guy?" Ginny asked, with a raised eyebrow, turning to look at Lukas with a mischievous grin.

Lukas grinned like a cat that was being scratched behind its ear; his expression was so smug that Alexa expected him to purr any second. He was, after all, the center of attention of three beautiful women. "Lukas Engel, a healer and Auror intern, at your service," he introduced himself with a charming smirk, purposely emphasizing his German accent.

"Save your charm, I'm married." Ginny laughed, but Alexa noticed that Hermione blushed the slightest bit, effected by the charm Lukas oozed.

"You can't blame me for trying," he joked, shifting his gaze to Hermione, who returned him a firm look.

"She's married too!" Ginny exclaimed, playfully smacking Lukas an Alexa could not believe she was witnessing this hilarious scene; was Lukas always such a flirt?

"So what are our plans?" Lukas changed the subject, not wanting the cheerful atmosphere to turn uncomfortable.

"I made reservations in the 'La Cuisine'." Hermione replied quickly, "It's a new French restaurant near Diagon Alley. I invited Blaise as well," She said, looking at Alexa.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Alexa said gratefully, thinking she might have missed the feeling of being taken care of and cared about.

"Well, actually it was Ginny's idea…" Hermione said with a grin, and Ginny rubbed her neck with a guilty expression.

"Maybe I was slightly swooning over him in Hogwarts." Ginny admitted reluctantly, "What?" she asked the amused Hermione, "He was damn hot! You thought so too, didn't you Alexa?"

"He was good looking." Alexa agreed, in a moderated tone. Ginny gave her an inquisitive stare, her bright brown eyes boring into Alexa's skull.

"That's all?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I would expect a little more enthusiasm from someone that was his girlfriend."

Alexa shrugged, "I wasn't his girlfriend."

Ginny's jaw dropped down, her expression shocked, "You mean you never…", Alexa nodded her head negatively, and Ginny's surprise turned into a faked anger, "Merlin sent nuts to those who have no teeth!"

Hermione glanced over to Alexa, eyeing her clothes; a simple black pants with a white and green polo, and black Converse shoes. She could be easily mistaken for a Hogwarts student. "You might want to change your clothes. It's a pretty fancy place." Hermione hinted carefully, hoping Alexa would take her advice. For her plan to succeed, she needed Alexa as attractive as possible.

"I don't really have anything more appropriate…" Alexa replied. She was expecting a quiet weekend with Hermione and she did not bother to pack dresses or any formal wear.

Ginny sized Alexa with her eyes. "Come on, I'm sure we can find you something fitting from Hermione's frighteningly large wardrobe." Ginny suggested, leading Alexa to one of the rooms down the corridor. Alexa could not help her surprise, Hermione Granger and frighteningly large wardrobe? Was the apocalypse near? She sighed realizing how many things changed while she was away.

"No, no pastel colors for you," Ginny slapped her hand when Alexa reached for a certain dress, "You already look like a corpse. Try this," she said, throwing navy blue attire at Alexa. It was definitely stylish and would look amazing on Hermione's curves but on Alexa it seemed ridiculous, hanging too loosely like a girl dressed in her mother's clothes.

With an expert wave of her wand Ginny mumbled a spell and Alexa could feel the dress shrinking until it fitted her like second skin. "Much better." Ginny said, pleased and Alexa stepped in front of the full length mirror, examining her appearance. She felt the slightest inferiority complex around Ginny and Hermione, both of them having a feminine, curvaceous figure. Alexa was slender, much like Narcissa was, but she lacked the elegance and arrogance and grace in the way the older woman carried herself. Her features were striking, she had much more exotic appeal than Ginny or Hermione, but something was missing.

"Confidence." Ginny said softly. "You have to change that attitude." Ginny stood behind her, pulling her shoulder backwards so Alexa would stand straight.

'La Cuisine' was definitely fancy, to put it mildly, and one might say it was pompous, but Alexa found herself enjoying the change of scenery and the feeling of being all dolled up. Her hair was put up elegantly and she was even wearing heeled shoes; she could not remember the last time she had done so. They were already seated and waiting for Blaise to arrive and Hermione and Lukas were caught up in an eager discussion about Hogwarts compared to the German academy Lukas went to; Alexa and Ginny exchanged amused smiles but said nothing.

The smile that lightened Alexa's face once she spotted Blaise died down immediately when she realized he was escorted by Malfoy. Alexa's expression darkened and she probably radiated her fury since the table turned quiet; she shot Ginny and Hermione death glares, accusing them of conspiring. Both women did their best to look innocent.

"Don't you look lovely today ," Blaise greeted Alexa with a wide grin and she stood up, granting him with a hug.

"Dashing as always," she said laughingly, scanning the well groomed man in front of her, sharply dressed in a custom made grey suite. "Malfoy," she acknowledged coldly and he gave her curt nod.

"My favorite red head," Blaise said sly, taking a seat between Ginny and Alexa, while Malfoy sat down right in front of her. She was glad to be surrounded by Blaise to her left and Lukas to her right, and decided it was possible to have a pleasant dinner while completely ignoring Malfoy's presence.

After the food was served and they enjoyed the superb dishes the place offered, Alexa felt quite satisfied as she managed to avoid talking to Malfoy and except for a few stray glances she did not even look at him. On her right the conversation between Lukas and Hermione reached a new level of intensity; it peaked when Hermione dragged Lukas to the nearest book store to show him something that was written in 'Hogwarts: A History'. It did became slightly more awkward after that, but not half as cumbersome as when Blaise stood up and stretched his hand for Ginny to take saying, "Would you come with me to pick desert?" he motioned his head toward the cakes' display on the other end of the restaurant, "I get awfully indecisive."

And then she was left alone with Malfoy, sitting across from each other and openly glaring at one another. "Tell your friends it isn't funny." Malfoy said after a long, torturous silence.

"It seems to me they became your friends too, even more than mine, during my absence." Alexa replied flatly.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left." His said sharply, his hands gripping his glass of wine slightly too tightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have returned." Alexa fired angrily and placed both of her hands on the table, ready to stand up and leave. Suddenly Malfoy's hand was covering hers, making her freeze in her place. She looked at their touching hands and then at his face, puzzled, and he drew his hand back as if he was bitten by a sneak.

"Don't make a scene." He told her dryly, returning to his old obnoxious self. She remained seated, determined to look anywhere but at Malfoy. "Are you seeing him?" Malfoy spoke again, and Alexa knew he referred to Lukas.

"I really don't see how it concerns you." She answered with forced composure.

"If it might interfere with your performance and damage your professionalism, it very well concerns me." Malfoy stated firmly, grey eyes glaring at her. How could he put everything in that twisted way? Alexa was furious.

"No, we are close friends, but nothing more." Alexa said reluctantly, and was not surprised to see the slightest hint of softness in his eyes.

"Why?" he inquired, "He seems …adequate."

Alexa could not be more agitated. "Do you see me interrogate you about your, undoubtedly questionable, romantic choices?" she hissed, nearly spitting fire from her nostrils.

Malfoy looked at her with composed expression, like a scientist observing an experiment. "I was only curios," he said in a light tone, "I guess I always expected you to move on."

"Whatever sooths your conscience." Alexa said dismissively, shrugging.

"There is absolutely no problem with my conscience." Malfoy replied, slightly unnerved.

"Sure, you can keep your very convincing pretense of happiness," Alexa said casually, waving her hand, "You fooled your friends so well, that they set you up with your ex!" she spat sarcastically, "But you can hang on to denial, I don't blame you. Merlin knows I had indulged in it for too long."

When she was done talking Malfoy had lost the calm, collected mask he was wearing, and in his fury he looked so much younger, just like she remembered him from seven years ago. "You have no idea what you are talking about." Malfoy almost whispered, fire in his eyes.

"Of course I don't," Alexa said bitterly, "It's not like I've known you since we were babies, or seen you in your suffer before." Sarcasm dropping from her words, "Now, if you excuse me, I need a cigarette."

She walked out of the restaurant, Ginny and Blaise's worried eyes escorting her, and took a deep breath, trying to cease her shaking. She did not know why she had said all these things to him; she did not really believe them to be true, and her impression was that he was pretty content with his family life. But she only wanted to hurt him, to unnerve him like he so often did to her and it seemed like a promising method. She could not be more surprised when she heard him drawl behind her, "Can I have one, too?"

She handed him the whole package and took a relaxing puff from her cigarette, looking at him only when he returned it to her. She could feel him glancing at her occasionally but did her best to ignore his presence; he respected her wish and remained silent. It was cold outside and she shivered, inhaling deeply to feel the emptiness inside her with nicotine; it was painful to have him so close, and yet so far away.


	10. Tests

**This chapter is unedited because my Beta went AWOL on me (if you read that, I'm deeply hurt). So forgive my imperfect grammar/ sloppy spelling/ random idiocy. **

**I haven't been updating since my life is unbelievably shitty lately, and I guess I lost the passion. **  
><strong>Maybe a few comments could cheer me. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Tests<strong>

When time had come for them to take their practical tests, Alexa was already nearing exhaustion; it was a long, tiring week with a tight, almost impossible schedule that was supposed to cover all the topics they had learned during their training. The first four days were composed of everlasting written exams and a few orals ones, testing their theoretical knowledge. The next two days were a straight forty eight hours of survival test, pushing them to their limits and beyond; Alexa had seriously began to worry for her sanity after being hunted by darkly clothed Aurors for so long. The last day consisted of a single exam, a duel; all the senior Aurors had come to the Malfoy Manor to participate and fight against the cadets.

"Proudfoot," Malfoy barked, catching her peer's attention. Proudfoot looked at the blond Auror with red eyes, barely kept open; he seemed as if he was going to collapse any moment. "You have the honor of dueling Potter." Malfoy then turned to Potter with a bitter smirk, "Please do return him in one piece. Otherwise a great investment of money and time will go to waste." His tone was cold and aloof as always, taking about his cadets like pawns on a chess board and nothing more.

"Engel, you go with Savage." Malfoy instructed Lukas, who turned to Alexa and gave her a reassuring smile. She replied with a weak one, and waited for her name to be called while the other cadets were paired off. Soon she realized she was the only one left, and look questionably at Malfoy who grinned evilly at her. "Let's see if you're as good as the legend tells." Malfoy said snidely taking a few steps backward, still facing her.

It took her a second to overcome the shock that she would be dueling Malfoy; she was certain he had arranged it to taunt her even more, but his plan was going to backfire. She clenched her wand tightly, mentally preparing herself, burying every emotion she had for him and studying him coolly. She quickly scanned her memories for his weakness and strengths, though she was bitterly aware to the fact that he had gotten much better since she last saw him fight. But one weakness surely has not changed because it was part from being a Malfoy; inborn arrogance. And arrogance on the battle was deadly dangerous. She smirked, a twisted, malicious smirk; it has been seven years since that ugly expression morphed on her face.

She bowed stiffly as the protocol required and lifted her wand to chest height and without any warning she felt a wave of energy making her way towards her; she narrowly avoided it and sent a quiet Doloris. It was a more moderated version of the Cruciatus curse that was barely legal, but she could care less about the laws when she was fighting the man who had tortured her mentally for the last months. The spell exchange was so quick, so varied it appeared like a rainbow connected them in a silent battle of brains and will; the outside world faded dully at the edges of Alexa's field of vision.

But one curse managed to penetrate her defenses and sent her crushing against the wall behind her; the pain paralyzed her for a slight second and she felt something warm drift from the back of her head and down her spine. The feeling of her blood on her skin kicked her out of her momentary shock and she quickly rolled aside, evading another attack. She got to her feet, not hesitating to use a few of Snape's dirty spells and partially succeeding, though she managed to cause him discomfort more than real damage.

She believed the strong pain in her head was caused by the hit, and paid no further attention to it, focusing solely on blocking Malfoy's vicious attacks; he was ruthless. But then she also noticed a strange feeling she had of being invaded somehow, defiled, and combined with the extremely concentrated, almost painful look on Malfoy's face she reached the inevitable conclusion; he was using Legilimency on her. Blinded by the wrath of his intrusion she mentally pushed out him so forcefully that he cried out in pain, and she thoughtlessly hissed a Crucio, dropping him to his knees.

His scream pierced the air and everything turned silent, only emphasizing his shriek of agony; he was certainly unprepared for that. Stupid Malfoy, she mocked him voicelessly, did you really think I care enough for you so I won't intend to hurt you?

For a few seconds everyone saw a glimpse of the notorious Alexa Kaiser, mass murderer and the rightfully dubbed Angel of Death. She glowed with a dark aura, radiating enough power to make a few of the younger cadets that came to watch to stable back. For the slightest moment it seemed like she regained her old self, the one she had tried so hard to erase, but she suddenly caught herself and ended the curse, looking at her hands with disgust. Malfoy was quick to recover and react and she found herself trying to breath but failing miserably; it was the same curse Snape had used against her during their secret lessons.

Not a panicked sixth year anymore, Alexa calmly sent a well-aimed Advoco Acerbus, summoning a creature of Dark Magic and leashing it out on Malfoy, forcing him to stop his strangling curse. Their spells became darker and more dangerous by the minute, causing massive damage to their surroundings; one missing curse ignited a fire in the Malfoy grove, another took down a wall in the west wing. Alexa knew nothing but the rush of adrenaline controlling her body; she did not hear them yell her to stop the battle; all she heard was Malfoy's ragged breaths as he tried to invade her mind again.

It all ended when she was tackled to the ground by a shaggy haired man; she almost Aveda'd him in the heat of the battle. "Relax, Kaiser." She heard Potter's annoyed voice as he tried to reach her wand and control her angry motions while she attempted to peel him off her; apparently she managed to get a good swing at his face before she calmed down. He backed away and she saw a steady stream of blood dripping from his nose; it seemed like history repeated herself. On the other side of the lawns, three Aurors were restraining Malfoy; he got to his feet just as she did and they shared a long, intense look that contained so many things unsaid.

"Merlin!" Potter muttered as he tried to stop the rush of blood, "You're just bloody untamable, Kaiser." He said furiously, "And insanely dangerous. Who is the idiot that paired you with Malfoy?"

"I am." Malfoy drawled while walking towards them, trying to maintain his elegant, blasé façade, though no so convincingly as he slightly limped and was quite bruised. "Nothing wrong with a little competition between old friends, right Kaiser?"

Alexa scowled but said nothing. "A little competition?" Potter cried out disbelievingly, pulling at his hair, "You're mad."

"It seems your training here is completed," Malfoy ignored Potter and addressed Alexa, "Come to my office at the ministry tomorrow at noon to receive your results."

Alexa nodded curtly and walked towards her dormitory only to be ambushed by fellow cadets that praised her for giving Malfoy hell; they all wanted to see him suffer. All she wanted was a long relaxing shower.

Noon came faster than she wanted it to; the idea of meeting Malfoy alone unnerved her greatly. But it was inevitable and she decided it was better to get it over with than drag it on, so at noon sharp she knocked on the door of his office and he invited her to step inside. He was standing near his desk, a fine dark wooded desk that was definitely not supplied by the ministry, briefly reading some paper. His robe was hanging on his chair and he wore a dark green buttoned shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, revealing the faded mark, and a formal black trousers.

"Engel and you are the only ones that had taken our accelerated course," Malfoy informed her in a bored tone, "Of course, we have higher expectations of those who take that path, and higher demands when having to decide whether you are fit to be Aurors. Unfortunately, only one of you passed."

Alexa gapped at him with disbelief. "Du bist ein arschloch! Feiger hund! Hurensohn!" Alexa's curses became gradually louder, "I don't believe you failed Lukas, you envious prick- "

"-a bit conceited of you to assume it is he I failed." Malfoy cut her rudely, throwing the paper he was holding on the table.

Alexa blanched, shock and humiliation hitting her like icy water. She took one step closer to him, too furious to speak, or to think coherently; she only wanted to hurt him, bad. Before she managed to attack he had gripped her wrist, restraining her, his face inches from her; the heat between them could feed a thousand suns. "Do you really want to hurt me Alexa?" he said huskily, "Or is it something else you want?"

His breath hit her neck and she shivered involuntarily; the next thing she felt was his nose slowly grazing across her jawline, and she froze, immobilized, like a dear in the headlight. His hands still held hers in place as he started to plant soft, butterfly kisses down her neck, occasionally biting a bit harder, while backing her against his desk. She hated herself, but when he let go of her hands she did not push him away, instead her fingers, having a mind of their own, ran through his painfully bright blond hair. One of his hands held her firmly around the waist, while the other traveled on her thigh, and beneath her skirt until it reached her dump underwear.

Without much intimacy or delicacy he spun her around and pushed her forward; the only thing that separated her from crushing head first into his desk was stretching her arms forward and blocking the fall. She felt his rock hard erection as he pressed against her, his lips almost touching her ear, "I fucked with you for months, and now I'm going to finish the job." He hissed and then bit her earlobe. He lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear in two swift movements and before she could react he was thrusting himself inside her, filling her with something she had not felt for many years.

She cried in agony; it was like being deflowered again after so many years of being inactive, and he was being especially rough. Every time he entered her was like he was stabbing her with a knife, his fingers dug into the gentle skin of her waist as he made sure she was still. Pain, physical and emotional, consumed her and the only thing filling her empty head was his muted moans as he bit down on her shoulder. Yes, she wanted it, yes she craved his touch, but this was just despicable and humiliating. And yet, she was helpless, standing there like a rag doll and letting him have his way with her, letting him destroy her in the most destructive way; he was the only one who could. Her Achilles' heel.

When he came inside of her with a deep, throaty groan that was buried in the flesh of her shoulder, she was nowhere near satisfied; he just used her for his own pleasure. A moment later he pulled out of her, and she slowly, fearfully turned to look at him. She encountered his blank features, like marble, hard and cold, as he zipped his pants. She felt his warm semen slid down her inner thigh. "Get out of my office." He said emotionlessly, looking at her with hollow eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply, fighting to maintain her composure. She quickly used Tregeo to clean herself and adjusted her clothes, smoothening them, and raised her head to give him a fierce glare and leave his office with her head up high. She managed to keep the façade until she reached the apartment the ministry provided her; the tears came as soon as she entered the shower, and mixed with the ice cold water. She rubbed herself so obsessively, until her skin broke beneath her frantic fingers when she tried to rid herself from the filthy feeling, on the verge of hysteria.

She exited the bathroom to find comfort in her two best friends; Firewhiskey and cigarettes. If she could not wash off his sinful touch, she could at least drink until she forgot it.


	11. Ministry

**Thank you for commenting. **

**I appreciate it and it motives me to write so basically, it's quite beneficial to you :)**

**I feel obliged to inform you that the story will take a very dark course in the following chapters, including character death. My stories are rated M for a very good reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Ministry<strong>

Alexa groaned, as the banging inside her head would not stop, and now a strange ringing was added to the painful tumult. She half opened one of her eyes when she suspected the ringing and the banging was not part of a usual hangover, but was caused by an external interruption; there was someone outside her door. She muttered a few of her favorite German curses and pushed herself off the couch, slowly and carefully making her way to the door, feeling as if she was run over by a Hippogriff.

She opened the door with full intention of hexing the disturber but refrained from doing so because firstly, he was Harry Potter, and secondly, her headache was so tormenting she could not even concentrate enough to conjure painkillers.

"It is elven o'clock already." Potter said firmly, as if announcing some life changing discovery.

"And you felt the need to leave your work, come all the way over to my apartment and rudely interrupt my hangover and self-pity session because….?" Alexa said with annoyance, rubbing her temples.

"Because you were supposed to be in the ministry three hours ago," Potter informed her, eyebrow raised, "missing the first day of work since you're drunk does not leave the best impression."

"What are you talking about?" Alexa was confused, recalling the previous day's events, "Malfoy told me I did not pass the tests."

Potter's jaw dropped and Alexa could not help but think how dumb he looked. "I should really talk to him, it has gone too far." Potter mumbled to himself, and then fixed his eyes on Alexa, "Of course you passed. I expect you at my office after lunch break."

Alexa glared at him, unrightfully excusing him for everything that was wrong in her life, and slammed the door in his face. She heard him laugh behind it and turned to kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. Dragging her feet to the bathroom she washed her tear marked, colorless face and stared at her reflection, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her. She huffed angrily, and walked into the shower, determined not to look so broken and devastated when she comes out; she would not give Malfoy the satisfaction of watching her mourn for him.

She walked into Potter's office on time, watching the shaggy haired man scribbling in incoherent hand writing, a frustrated expression plastered on his face. He lifted his head and looked at her through the thick lenses. "Being an Auror is not always glamorous; there is a lot of paperwork to be handled. Sarah Burbage will escort you to the archive where you can start."

"Burbage?" Alexa cocked an eyebrow, a sickening feeling creeping into her stomach.

"Her daughter," Potter said quietly, referring to the deceased professor. Before Alexa could reply a soft knock was heard and a young witch walked hesitantly into the office; she inherited her mother's light eyes and her wavy hair.

"Miss Burbage, will you kindly show Kaiser to the archive?" Potter said in an uncharacteristically sweet voice, and Alexa assumed he pitied the girl, or felt some sort of responsibility for her loss. Potter, forever the protector of the weak, Alexa thought bitterly. "Here's a list of cases I want you to look into." He handed Alexa a piece of paper.

"Kaiser?" Sarah repeated almost inaudibly, looking at Alexa with torn eyes. Alexa offered her a forced smile that seemed to frighten the girl more than sooth her, shifting uncomfortably in her place. "Please, follow me, Miss." the girl recovered from her shock, speaking quickly.

Alexa expected the work to be boring and eroding but she was greatly surprised; officially she was only meant to reorganize and file a few older reports, but being naturally curious led her to read them thoroughly. All the cases Potter asked her to handle were discussing the events before Voldemort's rise; a series of mysterious disappearances, murders and other unfortunate incidents. Alexa rested her chin on her palm, pondering; Potter was suspecting something but the Dark Lord was undoubtedly dead. Losing herself in her work and her thoughts Alexa did not notice the hours go by, and she stopped her reading only when Sarah called for her, saying she was finished for today.

Alexa walked through a corridor, on her way to leave the Aurors' floor and exit the ministry when a very angry looking woman walked towards her, a determined expression on her face. Alexa glanced backwards, wandering who she was glaring at, but was surprised to see they were alone; Astoria Malfoy halted in front of her, blocking her way.

"I know what you are trying to do, and I won't let you do it." She said behind gritted teeth; Astoria was unearthly beautiful even when her face were twisted in fury.

"Look, Greengrass –" Alexa said tiredly.

"-It's Malfoy now." The woman corrected her.

"Whatever," Alexa dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "I have no idea what are you talking about."

"You are trying to steal my husband." The dark haired woman accused, her hands placed on her hips and her body radiating of wrath.

Alexa snorted. "Your husband," Alexa said emphasizing the last word "Has been making my life miserable since the moment I returned. I can assure you that I do not seek his company, and certainly have no romantic interest in him." Alexa said in cold, emotionless voice, "Actually, I would genuinely appreciate it if you keep that brute on a leash, and encourage him to stay out of my way."

With that Alexa walked past the astonished woman, who turned to look at Alexa as she left the ministry. "As if one crazy Malfoy is not enough," Alexa mumbled to herself, extremely occupied in her inner discussion, when she bumped into something hard. She looked up to stare into a pair of smiling green eyes; she thanked Merlin they were not grey.

"Just the person I was looking for." Lukas grinned at her.

"Please don't look so happy." Alexa said bitterly, walking beside him as they left the ministry.

"Rough day?" he asked caringly, and she avoided his eyes, counting tiles on the floor. She nodded, not offering more information. "Well, I'm sure this will cheer you up." He said, and pulled a paper from his coat, clearing his throat before reading aloud, "War Heroine returns as Auror after years of disappearance-"

"- I'm utterly not amused, Lukas," Alexa drawled, glancing at the 'Daily Prophet' he was holding; her picture from that very morning was covering the first page.

"Potter told me you were completely hungover," Lukas mentioned carefully, studying her features.

"Rumors travel fast in the ministry," Alexa remarked in a hostile tone. "Malfoy, the git, told me I failed the exams."

She heard Lukas inhale sharp, and there was a momentarily silence. "Why do I have the feeling that it took more than that to get you to drink yourself to death?"

"No idea," Alexa replied innocently.

"Are you sure nothing happen in your meeting?" Lukas investigated, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm sure I'm not willing to discuss it." Alexa stated sharply.

"Then something did happen." Lukas deduced wisely, and she hated every bit of his intelligence and observance, but she had very little time to delve into her hatred as he grabbed her forearm and side-along Apparated them to his apartment. "I would have offered you a drink, but I think you had enough for a while," Lukas said laughingly and she collapsed on his couch, waiting for him to return with two cans of Diet Coke.

She opened her can eagerly, listening to the delicious bubbling noises, and said, "You are forgiven." Lukas was one of the only people in the world that were aware to her newest addiction.

"What did he do?" Lukas asked straightforwardly, taking a seat on an armchair to her left.

"We both did," Alexa replied quietly, shamefully.

"No you didn't." Lukas almost whispered, eyes as wide as tennis balls.

"He drove me over the edge, again," Alexa said with frustration, "And then he started to …" she trailed off, closing her eyes, "he fucked me over his desk, like a whore, and when he was done he told me to get out of his office."

Lukas lips were pressed tightly together, forming a thin line. "It was the most humiliating experience I've ever had." Alexa added in a weak voice.

"Report him, tell Potter he assaulted you." Lukas said, his expression dark and vindictive.

"But it's a lie." Alexa told him, "I wanted it, I wanted him to touch me." She admitted, looking down at her feet, "I didn't want to be treated like I was, but I willingly let him have his way and I can only blame myself for being a fool."

"You're wrong for blame yourself," Lukas argued, leaning back in his chair and watching her with worry, "He's been playing with your mind for months."

"Well, I shouldn't have been so weak." Alexa stated with finality. "This ridiculous phase is over. Malfoy is dead to me."

Lukas sighed heavily. "I can understand your decision. You know I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"So kind and chivalrous," Alexa said smirking, "I can't see way women don't fall lovesick at your feet."

"Oh, they do." Lukas said smugly, grinning widely.

"I would be lecturing you about how you should not seduce married women, but seeing that only yesterday I committed fornication…" Alexa said bitterly, "However, since her husband is an undeserving idiot, I even encourage you to go for it."

"Who are you talking about?" Lukas asked sheepishly, by the glitter in his eyes gave him away.

"Don't think of me as a fool," Alexa looked at him with mischief, "I saw the sparks between the two of you."

"She's married." Lukas said with a sigh, seeming defeated

"But she's not happily married." Alexa remarked, and he looked a bit more hopeful.

"Das lasse ich mir nicht einreden!" Lukas said firmly, but his smile and shining eyes revealed just the opposite; he wanted her to convince him. Alexa grinned knowingly, and he knew he could not fool her, sinking deeper into the comfort of the armchair, his body limp.

"How was your first day?" Alexa changed the subject, making a note to confront him about his romantic dilemmas in a later date.

"Office work." He said with a shrug, "Though I came across very interesting pieces of news." He added, and his tone was dark and ominous.

"Care to share?" Alexa cocked an eyebrow, straightening in her chair attentively.

"A lot of incidents, all across Europe, seemingly unconnected; Muggle disappearances and murders, large scale attacks that had a clear trace of magic. It was silenced immediately to prevent panic, but the French ministry was attacked, as well as Swiss Wizarding Bank." Lukas informed in a morbid voice, "It seems Germany was only the beginning."

"It's the same pattern," Alexa muttered, mainly to herself, "But who?"

"There are lot of Death Eaters still free, or Dark wizards with similar believes," Lukas said slowly, playing with his wand between his fingers, "Even in Germany. You'd think they learnt something from the last genocide they committed…"

Alexa chuckled darkly. "I think even the Dark Lord would have been impressed by the efficiency of the Muggle mass murder methods. It seems we German have a knack for it," she remarked cynically, looking at her palms, "You, of course, are excluded." She added with a gentle smile.

"Don't be so sure," he replied gloomily, "I never faced the situations you had. It is easy to keep your good morals and humanity in a protected environment. Soon, I'm certain, I will have plenty of opportunities to test my values."

Alexa said nothing, only slowly sipped her drink, her eyes murky, thoughtful. Those events reeked of dark magic, and Death Eaters were the first to come in mind, but it was known that they have never operated without a leader. The Dark Lord was positively dead, and she was curious to know who was brave, power-hungry and strong enough to pick up the gauntlet. She went through lists of names in her mind, searching for people who might fit the description, but ended up crossing them all out. She smiled to her confidently; having a position in the ministry, especially as an Auror, meant access to information otherwise unreachable.

Dark times were soon to come, and she would have to face her own demons in addition to ruthless enemies. Yet again the battles, the fear, the loss, the uncertainty; she grimaced her face as scenes from her nightmares flashed in her mind. Was she still as deadly as she was, was she still as ruthless? The duel with Malfoy proved her that she was capable of preforming dark, forbidden magic. Would she slowly crack under the pressure and fall to pieces, reduced to a human shadow like had happened before? That was yet to be seen.

Whatever would come, she would deal with it, but this time, she promised herself, she would not be alone.

**Alexa won't be alone, because she'll have you, right?**


	12. Partners

**How odd is the fact that I don't even care no one reads this story, only because I enjoy writing it so much? ****Except from Icarus, I swear I will stop writing when I think I've lost you as a reader :)**

**Anyway, the plot thickens and a dark era starts again next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Partners<br>**

Two loud cracking sounds, one following the other, interrupted the relatively silent lobby of the Ministry of Magic; a tall redhead man and slender pale woman appeared in the center of the spacious room. A few passers-by gave them nasty looks as the pair was covered in dirt and blood, reeking from the stench of the dead.

"Well, Bill," Alexa spoke cheerfully, "That was definitely an enjoyable day."

"Absolutely, we should do it again soon." The oldest Weasley replied jokingly, though his face was twisted in a bitter expression. Alexa watched him carefully; even though the foul werewolf scarred his face, he was still an undeniably handsome man.

"We are going to have plenty of action soon." Alexa said darkly, looking straight ahead, to the place where the Fountain of Magical Brethren once stood. After the war ended, the ministry quickly vanished the horrendous piece of art that the Dark Lord placed there, known as the Magic Is Might Monument. It was empty now, and Alexa found it tragically suitable because it symbolized all that was lost, and all that shall be lost before they managed to achieve harmony in the Wizarding world.

"Do you really think so?" he asked nervously, turning to look at her with anxiety, "That it's going to happen all over again?"

She wanted to lie to him, to assured him that everything would be fine, that he should not fear for his wife and daughter; but she could not. She only nodded severely, confirming his fears. He sighed deeply and turned his eyes to stare at the empty ground she was looking at. "You should drop by to the Burrow, Molly misses you." He said in a soft voice, "We should all stick together in times like these."

Six years ago, Alexa would smile politely but dismiss the offer with one excuse or another; but not anymore. "I would come to visit soon. I miss her cooking." Alexa replied with a wolfish grin. "I have to fill in the report about the mission. Go home, Weasley, there are people waiting for you." She said with a small smile, and turned from him, walking to the Auror department.

She tiredly wrote down the report, still covered in filth that clotted on her skin, groaning in frustration in the nearly empty room. She was assigned to escort Bill, who was a curse breaker, to a certain tomb in Egypt and secure his safety while he focused on his job. She had no idea why they were there, but soon two Unspeakables joined them and she made her assumption about what the Department of Mystery was looking for. Putting it mildly, the mission did not go smoothly and peacefully, and there were up for some nasty surprises when they reached the location of the tomb; some of the creatures that lured in the darkness of the underground she had never heard of.

She was eagerly filling the last part of her report when she heard a merry voice calling her name. "Just the person I was looking for!" Lukas came behind her, stopping considerably distant from her and watching her with poorly hidden disgust. "Did I tell you how stunning you look today?"

She gave him a dark glare. "Could you mock me after I take a shower?" Alexa asked, almost pleading, "I already feel like shit."

"You smell like it too." Lukas replied, looking amused. Alexa did not bother with an answer, and concentrated on finishing her paper work. "You know that the ball is in a month?"

"No, I'm not keen on social events." Alexa retorted emotionlessly; she could not grasp the idea of celebrating the end of the war. She realized that people needed reasons to rejoice but she could not bring herself to feel light hearted at that time of the year, not with all those memories.

"Well, I'm just letting you know you're going with me." Lukas informed her in a casual tone, helping her organized the papers on her desk.

"Why?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not a charity case, Lukas."

"I never implied you were," he stopped moving and looked at her earnestly, "But I was asked to the ball by half of the female population in the ministry and I'm utterly uninterested in any of them." He said honestly, and Alexa knew exactly why, "So I told them I was going with you."

"So you're using me." Alexa summarized, tilting her head to the side and watching him with amusement.

"Of course not!" Lukas cried out, "I'm merely asking for a small favor that you, as my loyal and highly moral friend, would surely do for me." He said with a stoic expression and Alexa was unable to fight her growing smirk, "Well, maybe I'm slightly using you." He admitted with a bitter voice.

"Fine." Alexa shrugged.

"It could be beneficial to you as well," Lukas said cunningly, "Imagined the look on Malfoy's face when-"

"-I rather not." Alexa said sharply holding her hand up to stop his speech. "I'm quite indifferent to Malfoy's reaction lately, and I'd like to keep it this way." Alexa walked and slid her report to Potter's mailbox, looking downright exhausted. "I'm done here. I'll see you tomorrow," she told him with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Potter wants you in his office first thing in the morning." Lukas called after her and she sighed heavily, an ominous feeling in her stomach. For some reason, meeting Potter first thing in the morning could never result in something positive.

She was proven right when she stepped inside Potter's office in a very early hour, holding dearly unto a cup of boiling coffee, and seeing that Malfoy was there as well. "Sit down." Potter said calmly, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Something is going on, and I know you both feel it too," Potter cut right to the point, his expression morbid, "But since I'm not quite sure who we are fighting this time, we have absolutely no way of collecting intelligence the way we used to in the past. So we are going for a different approach."

Malfoy and Alexa both looked at him curious, though Malfoy seemed to already know about it. "We are not going to wait for information accidently making it way to us, nor convince criminals to spy for us. We are going to get it ourselves." Potter said very determined, his green eyes piercing them, "There is a great risk to this method of work, but this is why we asked you and Lukas to join us; a healer in the team might prevent casualties."

It all sounded perfectly logic to Alexa and she wondered where the catch was. "Kaiser and Malfoy, you are paired together." Potter informed them.

The bomb was dropped; Alexa dropped her coffee on the floor. "What?" both she and Malfoy cried out in unison, forcing potter to cover his ears with his hands, slightly flinching in his chair.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Potter?" Malfoy hissed, "I always knew you were brain damaged but this idiocy is unexpected even from you."

"Calm down, Malfoy." Potter said coolly, "It was the minister's decision, I'm only the messenger. You can go yell at Shacklebolt, he's only five floors away," he suggested with a teasing smirk.

Malfoy's face was twisted with anger and awfully red; but a few seconds later he collected himself, retrieved his composure with a pensive expression on his face. Potter looked at his coffee stained carpet and mumbled 'Scourgify', while Alexa was still too shocked to react. "I quit." Malfoy broke the silence with this statement.

Potter, who so far seemed calm and collected in his comfortable chair, jumped to his feet, and slammed his hands on his desk, leaning forward so his face were inches from Malfoy. "You wouldn't dare, Malfoy," Potter growled, a dangerous spark in his eyes, "Disobey this order and I will personally dedicate myself to find every piece of dirt I could find on you, and I will get you pale ass to rot in Azkaban for a few years." Potter threatened, looking vicious, and Alexa could definitely see why he was elected as head of Auror office. "Remember that I am Harry Potter and you're still a Malfoy; the public will cling to every bit of dirt I'll choose to throw at you." He finished with a low whisper.

For a moment she was sure Malfoy was about to punch Potter in the face, but instead he just smirked at him. "You are a true Slytherin Potter. I'm almost proud of you." Malfoy replied with a sneer.

"I will make it easier for all of us," Alexa finally opened her mouth to speak. "You should keep your position, Malfoy; we all know how valuable you are to the ministry." Alexa said with the slightest contempt, "I quit."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking at Potter's reaction, and smiling victoriously. Alexa's expression was completely stoic and unreadable, Potter seemed defeated. "Malfoy, could you give us a minute?" Potter asked tiredly.

"Gladly," Malfoy said, raising from his chair and exiting the office.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alexa yelled at him once Malfoy was out of the room. "You are head of Auror office, not the matchmaking fairy!"

"It's not about you!" Potter yelled back, "Do you really think I care about your stupid affairs in times like these?" he rebuked her, and she moved uncomfortably in her chair, "You are the best Aurors we have, and you worked together in the past, and did a frighteningly good job."

"In the past, is your key phrase." Alexa argued cynically.

"You are mature enough to put this moronic animosity behind you." Potter said coldly.

"I'm not sure." Alexa looked down at her feet.

"You're a hypocrite and a coward, Kaiser," Potter said harshly, "I remember how you yelled at me about forgetting childish school rivalry and telling me it was bigger than us, when I refused to accept Malfoy into the Order." He reminded her and she scowled, acknowledging he was right, "And now you let Malfoy scare you away from your job. Are you the same girl who gave Voldemort the finger and told him he was a filthy Mudblood that is unworthy of licking your shoes?"

"Did I really say that?" Alexa chuckled.

"Yes, I remember vividly; the look on his face was absolutely hilarious." Potter reminisced with a wide grin. "Look, we really need you. There are rumors…about an heir." Potter finished darkly.

"An heir?" Alexa repeated, "This is very unlikely. The Dark Lord was not what you could describe as a fatherly figure; I doubt he ever wanted an heir since he never planned on dying."

"I agree," Potter said slowly, "But they are obviously regrouping, and someone is the cause of it."

Alexa closed her eyes for a brief moment and pondered. Without out even opening them she said quietly, but firmly, "I'm in."

"Good." Potter replied with obvious relief, "You're dismissed."

Alexa nodded and left his office, only to crush into Malfoy who waited outside to hear her final decision. She took a step backwards, smoothing her robes, and gave him a very cold stare. "I hope your performance will improve, since I find your conduct in our duel sorely disappointing." She said snobbishly, a sneer plastered on her face. "I do prefer to work with a worthy partner," she added snidely, marveling at the humiliation that morphed on his face, and pushed past him before he could react.

She took a sharp left turn into a different corridor when she bumped again into someone, though this encounter was less painful. She looked up to see a grinning Hermione, gleefully jumping from one leg to another. "I saw it! It was absolutely brilliant!" Hermione screeched, "I want to marry you."

"I second that," Lukas said, appearing from nowhere, "You are my hero."

Alexa shifted her gaze thoughtfully between the perky couple, wheels turning inside her calculating mind. She focused her gaze on Hermione, "What are you doing in our department?"

"Well, I was just….the paper work- I should have " Hermione stuttered, surprisingly lacking an explanation, gazing nervously at Lukas.

Alexa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please don't lie to me. I don't care if you shag Lukas." Alexa said bluntly, enjoying Hermione's discomfort.

"I didn't-" Hermione protested when Alexa raised her hand to silence her.

"-Sure, Granger." Alexa dismissed her, walking passed her two embarrassed friends on a search for Savage who she was supposed to accompany that day. She changed her mind about seeing Potter early in the morning; this day had turned to be a wonderful one.


	13. Platform

**This chapter is pretty emotional, I'm hoping to force a few reviews out of you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: platform 934**

Alexa had taken Bill's offer and spent a rather enjoyable Easter with the Weasleys at the renovated Burrow; it seemed much better than the old rickety building she remembered. With Arthur's promotion and the grant the Weasleys received from the Ministry after the war, they had enough resources to rebuild their home, allowing themselves more luxuries than before. Alexa arrived with Lukas; knowing he had no family in Britain, she suggested he would come with her. He was a bit reluctant in the beginning, but when she not quite so accidently mentioned that Hermione will be there, he promptly agreed.

"It's so good to see you, Alexa," Molly pulled her into a rib crushing hug, and Alexa choked out a greeting. "You must be Lukas," Molly pulled away from Alexa, and gave him a very blunt stare, "I heard quite a lot about you," she said with a cunning expression that Alexa found to be utterly not suitable for a Gryffindor.

Lukas offered her one of his breath taking smiles. "I can say the same. Alexa told me that while she was traveling all over the world, she still could not stop thinking about your home cooked dishes."

Molly seemed to melt at the compliment and Alexa struggled not to grimace her face at how disgustingly charming he could be. "Well, Lukas, you can go and join the boys in the living room. I could use Alexa's help in the kitchen."

Alexa raised an eyebrow curiously; it was a well-known fact that she was a complete disaster in the kitchen. Lukas nodded and walked away and Alexa silently followed Molly to the kitchen. "What a fine young man you have there, Alexa," Molly turned to her once they entered the steamy room, "Do all German men look so handsome?" she inquired with a smile, "I might ask Arthur to visit there in our next vacation."

Alexa smiled but said nothing, careful not to touch anything. "I was about to invite Draco; he used to come here almost every year," Molly said while charming the food, "But Ron informed me about your current…situation," she said watching Alexa very closely. "I rather have you here than that snotty little bitch he married." Molly stated and it was very unlike her to speak so harshly about someone else. Apparently Astoria was unpopular amongst most of Malfoy's friends.

Alexa hesitated for a moment, weighing her words. "Well, I'm really glad to be here." She said diplomatically.

Molly gave her a wholehearted smile. "Now tell me about the boy."

"He's just a friend; my former boss in the hospital and now a Colleague in the Auror department." Alexa explained, taking a deep breath and smelling all of the wonderful scents rising from the pots.

Molly cocked an eyebrow, "He seems like a good man and you're not a child anymore. Don't you think about settling down, having a family?"

"He's perfect, he really is." Alexa smiled bitterly, "I'm just…not ready yet…"

The older woman narrowed her eyes at Alexa. "Does it have something to do with Draco?"

"It has, until recently." Alexa admitted, "But not anymore."

"I know that a lot had happened between you; Harry was very worried about the two of you." Molly confessed, leaving the cooking and focusing her full attention on Alexa, "Did something …exceptional… happen recently?"

Alexa knew she could not lie to her; Molly always had some frightening skills in reading people, like an emotional Legilimency. "Yes, and I've come to learn that he is not the man I thought he was." Alexa said honestly, "barely a man at all. He was a spoiled brattish child that grew to be a corrupted, vindictive sod."

"It surprises me and disappoints me greatly, that after so many years, he still is angry for not getting what he wanted, when he wanted it." Alexa said snidely.

"Are you sure he is the only one that mourns what he lost?" Molly said quietly, tactfully, looking at Alexa with a warm, motherly smile. Alexa scowled at her statement but said nothing, "I remember watching you during the war; although you were both very collected and rarely showed any affection in public, I always thought you were quite the couple." Molly admitted, and Alexa felt herself sinking into the closest chair. "Your loyalty and trust were unmatchable, and you were definitely passionate; I could tell that by the times you forgot to place a silencing charm on your room." Molly winked at her, and Alexa blushed in bright crimson.

"We had our good times." Alexa said with a smile once she was over the embarrassment.

"Alexa!" someone called joyfully, and she turned her head to see the vibrant redhead, "Mom was hiding you in the kitchen, apparently. Investigating, I assume?"

Alexa flashed her a toothy smile and nodded. "Well, I come to the rescue." Ginny said, taking Alexa by the hand and dragging her to the living room. Potter and his redhead sidekick were arguing about Quidditch, and the surviving twin seemed to support Potter's opinion. Arthur, Bill and Charlie were organizing the table, while Fleur and Angelina Johnson were babysitting the young ones. Hermione and Lukas were caught up in a very heated discussion about something that sounded to Alexa far too academic and intellectual.

"Do you see that?" Ginny asked her, watching Hermione and Lukas.

"I definitely see it." Alexa confirmed with amusement, "Aren't you angry?"

Ginny shrugged, "I told Hermione she shouldn't have married my brother."

"Such a supportive sister, really." Alexa said sarcastically, smirking at the stoic redhead.

"I don't think he's happy too, you know." Ginny revealed with a sigh, "They are good friends, but marriage supposed to be more than just that."

"I wouldn't know," Alexa said grimly, "Your mother just reminded me that I'm an old spinster."

Ginny let out a very non feminine snort of laughter. "Let me pick your dress for the ball and I assure you, you won't be single for very long afterwards."

"It's a deal." Alexa replied light heartedly, not knowing into what troubled she had gotten herself.

The rest of the holiday passed rather uneventfully, accept from a surprise visit from Malfoy, who came alone to the Burrow, presenting the Weasleys with the finest bottle of Firewhiskey money could buy. Alexa silently left the tumult of the living room and sneaked to the garden behind the house, leaning her back against a broad tree and smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know my presence will chase you away." She heard a familiar drawl behind her, and did not even bother to look at him.

"You're giving yourself too much credit Malfoy, though it is expected; you were always a pompous ass." Alexa said coolly, taking a long puff, "I was simply overwhelmed by the noise; a clan of drunk Weasleys could be too much to bear sometimes."

He chuckled in response and lit a cigarette as well. "You brought Engel here," Malfoy mentioned, "Don't tell me you're not dating,"

"This is absolutely none of your business." Alexa replied calmly, watching the sunset.

"Look, about what happened in my office," Malfoy said cautiously, "I'm really so-"

"-save it Malfoy," Alexa interrupted. "We both better pretend it didn't happen. You wouldn't want you precious wife to know about it, would you?" Alexa inquired with a dark glare.

"She already knows." Malfoy said very quietly, and Alexa watched him curiously, "I told her that night; I was unbelievably drunk."

Alexa laughed softly as she imagined the situation. "Well that explains a few things," Alexa thought loudly, and Malfoy glanced at her waiting for her to clarify, "Your wife threatened me."

He let out a bark of laughter, "Astoria was never bright." He said with amusement. "What did she say?"

"That she would not allow me to steal you from her." Alexa said, rolling her eyes. "I told her she had absolutely nothing to fear from."

"Really? So you never thought of us getting back together?" Malfoy asked straight forwardly, turning his body so he was facing her.

"I thought of many things, but they were just thoughts. And now even they are gone." Alexa said in a sad, truthful voice, "I realized that we changed while I was away, and that we grew apart from each other. Do you remember the last time we talked before you left Hogwarts, when I gave you the two-way mirror?" Alexa asked, and Malfoy nodded, approving, "I told you I trusted you, and was willing to take the risk for you. I really thought you were a bit on the cruel side, but not evil, not unredeemable. But as you get older, you turned to be more and more like your father." Alexa said softly, without any trace of anger.

Malfoy visibly paled at her words, "I also remember that in that particular conversation," he said slowly, "You told me you loved me."

Alexa offered him a weak smile, "I made a vow to your mother, that I will protect you. She told me to play that card to lure you into the Order." Alexa replied composedly, watching Malfoy's face twisted with anger and betrayal.

"You're lying." He stated, but his voice slightly cracked.

"I guess you'll never know." Alexa said mysteriously, putting down her cigarette, and walked into the Burrow. If she only knew what would happen the following day she might have chosen not to say these words to him, but she was not a seer, and she left him there with his thoughts and his pain.

In the morning after the vacation was over, and Diagon alley was teeming with life as all the shops reopened and the parents escorted their children to platform 93/4, where the Hogwarts Express waited to return them to school. Alexa was working with Auror Fawcett when the chaos started and the emergency call for all Aurors to gather was heard; when she arrived to the platform it looked like a battlefield. Fire, smoke, and blood, so much blood, and bodies everywhere; she immediately drew her wand and began fighting against the masked wizards leading the attack. She neutralized a few before attending to her duty as a Healer, running between the wounded and giving them the best medical treatment one could get while still in battle zone.

The Adrenaline rushed through her blood, and agonized screams filled her head; her borderline hysteria calmed the slightest when she saw Lukas attending a wounded girl near her. "Mut fassen," Lukas said firmly, to the girl, to Alexa or to himself; she could not tell.

She did listen to him though, and plucked up her courage, blocking a few spells that were directed to her, and creating a protective shield around the wounded she had treated, all while trying to stabilize the other victims. The fight ended soon enough, and she raised her eyes to see what was left of the Hogwarts Express; it was a charred piece of metal, nothing more. She stopped the severe bleeding of the boy who lied unconscious beside her, quickly bandaging him and casting an analgesic charm on him, when she heard Lukas cry. She slowly walked towards him, wondering what had gotten such an emotional reaction from the ever composed healer, when she saw the lifeless body of one familiar redhead; Ron Weasley was dead.

Her first thought was Malfoy; did he survive, how was he. She barely resisted the urge to go and search for him, and turned back to treating the causalities; she did her worked inhumanly efficient, emotionally detached, robotic. She could taste the blood on her tongue every time she inhaled; it filled the air around her, and it had a metallic flavor. She looked at the dead around her, some of them were not even old enough to be considered teenagers, she looked, but she did not really see. Her mind was fully occupied on analyzing and deciding on a way of treatment, her hands obeyed without hesitance, but she was somewhere else.

When the teams of Healers and Mediwitches arrived from St. Mungo's she let them take over, stepping aside and allowing them to do their jobs; all she could think of were the last things she said to Malfoy. She felt tears on her cheeks before she realized she was crying; crying for the innocence lost, for the children dying, for the families that were destroyed, for the man she loved. Unaware to her wounds she Apparated to St. Mungo's, in search for some answers.

She saw a very pale looking Potter talking frantically with the Minister of Magic, and she walked right to them. "Where is Malfoy?" Alexa demanded to know, earning their attention.

"You're bleeding," Potter commented, watching the blood pouring out of a wound on Alexa's side, she had not even noticed it so far.

"I asked a question." She said darkly, looking insanely dangerous.

Potter sighed heavily, "The fool, he ran after the ones that tried to escape. Alone!" he said with despair, "I'm afraid- "

Alexa did not wait until he finished the sentence, she fainted.


	14. Funeral

**The next few chapters are going to lead into the main part of the story, because apart from cute Draco/Alexa moments, a good fanfic also needs a solid plot. For all the Draco lovers, you are going to get plenty of him starting on chapter 17. **

**Thank all of you for commenting, it means so much more than I can express in words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Funeral <strong>

It was deathly quiet when Alexa woke up and for some reason everything seemed grey; the flowers on the table to her right were grey, her skin was grey, the bed sheets were grey, everything was so dull and colorless. She would have stopped breathing if she could because it was pointless, she had no reason to live in a world without him; unfortunately she could not commit suicide by holding her breath.

"You moron, she thinks he's dead. You better go in there right now and tell her!" she heard Ginny Weasley screaming in the hallway and a second later a scared looking Potter entered her room.

"It seems there was a little misunderstanding," Potter said hesitantly, "Malfoy is not dead. He was badly wounded, but he is fine now."

Alexa was slowly digesting the meaning of his words when she suddenly noticed Potter's eyes were green. To her right were white lilacs and red roses, the bed sheets were distastefully teal colored, though her skin still seemed greyish. "What a relief." Alexa said, masking her roaring emotions. "Call the nurse, I want out."

"Well, I don't think it is wise for you to leave in your condition." Potter said with the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

"I didn't ask you to think, you incapable Gryffindor, I asked you to call the nurse. Can you possibly execute such a simple task?" Alexa asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Potter swallowed hard and left the room, and a nurse came in a few moments later. "I want my clothes, and the release forms." Alexa demanded, examining the wound on her side.

"I'm afraid we can't release you yet, dear. My professional opinion as a Mediwitch-" the pleasant looking nurse started to explain when Alexa completely lost her temper.

"-is by far less significant than mine as a Healer." Alexa stated cruelly, "Now go get my clothes and release forms, you stupid bint, before I hex you to the next millennium."

The nurse left the room with tears in her eyes just when Ginny came in, looking awfully down. "Aren't you cheerful today." She said grimly.

Alexa's expression softened immediately and she made an effort to get out of bed, walking a very painful way to the mourning redhead, "I'm so sorry, Ginny," Alexa whispered, hugging her tightly and causing great amount of pain to wash over her weak body; that bloody wound.

"A hug from the heartless Alexa Kaiser, I thought I'll never see the day," Ginny tried to joke, but there were tears in her eyes, and she was shaking.

"I'm not a monster." Alexa argued, trying to sound playful and failing, "You're brave Ginny, I'm proud of you." She told the younger girl, and let the sorrowful sister break in her arms. Not long afterwards, but enough for Ginny to regain her composure, the nurse returned with some clothes and the papers. Alexa quickly filled them, and changed from that atrocious hospital outfit, cringing in pain with every movement. And then she marched to Malfoy's room.

She opened his door with a kick, causing Astoria to let out a shriek of fear, and drew her wand; he was half seated in bed, his chest bandaged, looking at her with sheer shock. "You bloody moron!" Alexa growled, closing the distant between the door and his bed in inhuman speed, "We didn't even start the mission, never left Britain's borders, and you already trying to get yourself killed. You're an idiot even in a Hufflepuff scale." Alexa spat and Malfoy seemed deeply hurt.

"You have responsibilities. You are the best Auror they've got. You are a father to a beautiful son, you have Greengrass over here- " Alexa preached him, when Astoria interrupted

"It's Malfoy." She corrected Alexa again.

"Whatever. You can't just go and throw your life away!" Alexa rebuked him, pointing her wand at his chest, "I swear Malfoy, if the Death Eaters did not finish the job, I might just do it myself if you're so keen on getting yourself killed."

"Please refrain from doing so," Came Potter's amused voice from behind her, "We still need him." Alexa turned around and gave him a very dark glare, "Astoria, I need you to fill in some forms in the reception desk." Potter said politely, watching the dark haired woman who sat expressionlessly beside Malfoy's bed.

"Of course, Potter." She said curtly, shooting both Alexa and her husband dirty looks.

They were left alone in the room and Alexa turned her eyes to watch him; he looked absolutely terrible. His hair was an utter mess, and seemed to be burned at the edges in a few places; Alexa assumed he had narrowly avoided a few well aimed Incendio spells. Though she stood a few feet away from him, she could feel the dark magic oozing from his wounds, and not needing to take a look at the damaged flesh beneath the bandages, she knew it would leave a nasty trace. His skin was showing the same ill looking grey shade she had too, due to a mixture of emotional stress and the effects of blood loss.

"Could you please lower your wand Kaiser?" he drawled, his finger lightly touching the tip of her wand. She pocketed her wand immediately, looking at him with torn eyes and without another thought she launched forward, embracing him in a tight hug that caused both of them pain; neither of them complained.

She buried her head in his bandaged chest, soaking the fabric with her tears, while his hands held her gently, one on her lower back and the other caressing her hair. She heard him inhaling deeply, taking in her scent, and that action only made her sob even more, and hug him with more desperation. "May I ask what caused this emotional outburst?" he asked with a gentle smile when she pulled away, carefully moving the hair from her face.

"Potter, the git, made me think you were dead." Alexa muttered angrily and Malfoy chuckled, "He was going on and on about how foolishly you went hunting the Death Eaters yourself and I fainted before he finished talking."

Malfoy let out a genuine laughter and his eyes shone in a way she had not seen for too long. "Were you really so upset over my death?" he inquired with a smirk.

"Of course I was, you prat." Alexa said, punching his arm lightly.

"After what you said yesterday…" Malfoy trailed off, looking away from her.

"I regret what I said." Alexa said firmly, "It was stupid and vindictive, with the pure purpose of hurting you."

"Well done, you certainly managed," Malfoy replied bitterly.

She took his hand in hers, and held it, smiling at the familiar feeling. Her eyes were slowly lifted to meet his grey pools and she thought of how strange it was to just look at him; not glare at him, shoot daggers at him, frown at him, just simply look at him. She watched his scowl soften into a relaxed, pleasant expression, and her hand involuntarily rose to caress his bristled cheek. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it." She said softly.

"Does that mean you love me?" he said with a teasing smirk and suddenly his face was much closer than before, too close for her liking. She lowered her eyes, and pulled her hands back to her lap.

"Your wife will return any moment," Alexa said faintly, "I should go." She said more to herself than to him, and stood up, exiting his room without glancing back, before she would do something she regret.

Ron's funeral took place a day later; it was supposed to be a lovely vernal afternoon, but the weather seemed to decide otherwise and strong, chilly winds blew beneath ashen grey sky. Alexa stood in a safe distance from the mourning group, insensitively noting to herself it was the largest number of gathering redheads she had ever seen; Weasleys from all over the world came to take part in Ron's burial. But they were not the only ones, not at all; she recognized representatives from every respected family in Britain, every figure of power or man of wealth, they all attended the burial.

Alexa carefully watched Hermione, who was visibly shaking but she did not cry, her expression agonizingly restrained. Alexa noticed Lukas glancing at Hermione from time to time, his face clearly betraying the inner battle he was having; she hoped he would make the right decision. Ginny was surprisingly stoic, or not so surprisingly considering the feisty redhead's psychological resilience had been keeping Potter sane for the last decade or so, while Potter himself seemed broken, and much too old. Alexa, who was relatively unaffected by their lost, felt a sting of pain when she heard the heartrending sobs of Molly Weasley; that woman had suffered too much grief.

Alexa looked at Malfoy as he came to stand by Hermione, squeezing her hand and looking at her with that silvery intensity, as if he was trying to pour power into her through his gaze - it was also the moment she noticed she was not standing alone. Astoria, clad in fancy black robes, stood beside her, looking at the ceremony with tightly pressed lips and the faintest hint of disgust on her face.

Alexa took a puff from her cigarette and glanced at the other woman. "Must you wear that look of disdain on your pretty face, Astoria? You seem as if someone smeared dragon dung under your nose." Alexa remarked with the slightest fury, "A mother lost her son, a wife lost her husband, show some compassion."

"You are the last one to talk about compassion, Kaiser," Astoria replied coldly, "I can't recall your compassion when you ruthlessly obliterated entire families," she said darkly, and Alexa looked away.

"Touché, Greengrass." Alexa said quietly, throwing the cigarette on the ground and crumbling it with her boot.

"It's Malfoy," Astoria chided her, though tiredly.

"Whatever." Alexa replied mindlessly, her expression morbid as her thoughts wandered to the war.

"You're never going to accept me as his wife, are you?" Astoria asked after a long silence, appearing slightly insecure for the first time.

"It's not that. I think you're a prefect Malfoy wife, better than I could ever be." Alexa answered truthfully. Astoria was undoubtedly beautiful, always fashionable, a prefect aristocrat with the right amount of cunningness and social skills. "I guess it's hard for me to adjust to this new reality, where you are married to Malfoy; when I left England you weren't even wearing a bra."

"Yes I was," Astoria protested, and Alexa could swear she saw a sparkle of amusement in those ever cold features. "You had enough time to adjust, don't lie to me."

"The truth is not always pleasant," Alexa said, cocking her eyebrows questioningly at Astoria, who motioned her to continue, "Like I said, you would make a perfect Malfoy wife. However, Draco," Alexa felt a bitter taste on her tongue, calling him by his given name, "Is not a typical Malfoy, not anymore."

Alexa heard a deep sigh. "I've gathered that much myself." Astoria remarked bitterly. "My parents planned for us to marry since we were children; I was taught from early age what is expected of me as his wife." Astoria shared in a moment of rare sincerity that surprised Alexa, "But it seems to aggravate him, and he pushes me away, until I have nothing but a symbolic place in his life."

"Of course it aggravates him; it reminds him a society that he hates, ideas that torn his family into pieces, customs that were forced upon him." Alexa explained, her voice softer than she intended it to be.

"But this is who I am!" Astoria nearly yelled, frustrated. "Why can't he accept me like Ma-" she stopped herself just before saying something she should not, and eyed Alexa suspiciously.

Alexa gave her a knowing smile. "You have nothing to fear from. I don't talk to him about you. Actually, I don't talk to him at all, unless it's absolutely necessary." She promised the nearly hysterical wife, her eyes resting on Malfoy.

"Maybe you should," Astoria said angrily, "Maybe you're the woman for him."

Alexa chuckled, but it was laced with much too bitterness to be genuine, "It doesn't actually matter, you know." Alexa gave her lopsided grin, "Since what's truly important is the question - is he the man for me?" Alexa paused, seeing Astoria's curiosity, "And frankly, I think the answer is no."

"No?" Astoria repeated dumbly, shocked.

"Indeed. If he were, he wouldn't have shagged me while still married to another," Alexa mentioned, and Astoria flinched, "And he wouldn't have alienated me for leaving, he would never have treated me as horribly as he did."

Astoria swallowed hard. "He is not the man for me either." She admitted reluctantly.

"Well, I really can't help you here." Alexa offered her a grim smirk.

"You already did more than you can imagine," Astoria replied in a sly tone, a dangerous spark in her eyes, determined expression on her face. Just as she finished her sentences the crowd started to scatter, and Alexa bid her good day and walked away, pensive. She then Apparated to her apartment, and took a long, hot shower, mentally preparing herself for comforting Hermione, and Ginny, and Potter, and whoever else that needed that sort of console. She knew what it was like to be left alone with your sorrow; you wade in it until you drown.

Just when she exited the shower, still wrapped in her towel, a reddish brown owl flew through her window, carrying a yellow parchment. She gave the exhausted bird a treat and turned to read the paper.

"Tell Harry I'm coming. R.A.B "

The towel slipped from her hands and the owl let out a petrified shriek. She gave it an angry look and said, "Come on, I don't look that horrible."


	15. News

**Here's another chapter where Regulus returns and brings some very disturbing news. **

**My eternal love to all the ones who bother to comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - News<strong>

Alexa mustered all of her empathy and sensibility and walked through the door of Hermione's cottage; she was surprised to find it completely empty, and froze in her place when she saw Hermione snuggled on one of the sofas, silently crying.

"Please go away," Hermione pleaded, her head between her arms, not bothering to look at the intruder.

"Sure," Alexa said, shrugging when Hermione spoke again, stopping her in her track.

"Alexa, it's you." Hermione recognized, lifting her head and revealing her tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. "You can stay."

"Why the exception?" Alexa inquired, eyebrow cocked.

"Because you're not so damn emotional like the others." Hermione replied tiredly, "And not emotional suits me just fine right now."

"Good," Alexa smirked, "I hope not conscious suits you even better," she pulled out a bottle of the finest Firewhiskey. Hermione looked at her with disbelief and then she laughed; it was a brief laugh, but better than nothing. Pulling herself from the sofa, it seemed like she had been lying there for days, Hermione brought them glasses. Hermione downed her third glass before she opened her mouth to speak; she already looked rather smashed and Alexa figured out Hermione will pass out long before she would even feel slightly drunk.

"You're the only one I can talk to about it," Hermione said very quietly, "The only one that would understand why I think of myself as a terrible person."

"Ginny knows too, she's quite observant," Alexa mentioned, "And I really don't think you are."

"Of course I am!" Hermione cried out, "I was thinking of another man, when Ron, my husband, was dying." Hermione generously poured herself another glass, "I'm such a whore."

"You're not." Alexa said firmly, "You married young, right after the war, still traumatized by it. It's only reasonable that the choices you made back then are not quite right for you today." Alexa argued, taking a moderated sip, "You do realize that you and Ron were utterly incompatible."

Hermione let out an ear paining shriek and started to sob once again, mumbling 'Ron' and 'He's dead' every once in a while. Alexa assumed that what she had said probably triggered that crying jag, and considered a different tactic.

"There were many people in the funeral. I must say I'm surprised that so many people loved the Weasel." Alexa remarked emotionlessly, watching Hermione's reaction. The weeping gradually calmed.

"I was quite overwhelmed myself." Hermione admitted, collecting herself, "He had many flaws, Ron, but he was a great man."

"The Chudley Cannons team decided to name their new Stadium after him, and enlisted him in their former Keeper's list." Alexa informed her with a casual tone, leaning back in her chair.

"Merlin!" Hermione said cheerfully, "His dream was to be a professional Quidditch player, and the Cannons were his favorite team!" her pale face seemed a little less anemic. Alexa smiled to herself; at least she did something right. She Owled Malfoy right after the funeral, suggesting that honoring Ron in that way would mean a lot to his relatives, and Malfoy, being the main sponsor of the team immediately executed her idea.

"I've seen the Goyles in the crowd, and they don't even live in England anymore," Alexa said, musing.

"Well, they were on the platform, sending their younger son back to Hogwarts when… " Hermione trailed off, letting her eyes shut.

"I know it isn't exactly comforting, but Ron lived as a hero, and died as one." Alexa reflected, "And whilst all his life he was overshadowed by Potter's and yours actions and achievements, he got his ultimate moment of glory at the very end. He died while having everything, a respected position among the Aurors, his own little fortune, his friends, you as his wife…"

"This is a very cold, analytical way of viewing it." Hermione replied with a clipped voice.

"I'm just suggesting my point of view." Alexa said defensively.

"I know, it's oddly comforting." Hermione said, looking a bit confused.

"I never suffered loss as you have," Alexa confessed, reaching for the Firewhiskey bottle, "I don't remember my parents at all, and I had a distant relationship with my grandparents, for the most time. Bizarre as it may sound, the deepest grief I ever felt was for someone else's mother, for Narcissa." Alexa paused, tasting the bitter liquid, "I can understand your mourning, but I think the guilt is unnecessary."

Hermione sighed deeply, biting her lower lip as she listened, "You're a rational person, always have been. You do realize that fancying Lukas did not cause Ron's death?" Alexa questioned and after a long silence Hermione agreed.

"Have you two…." Alexa inquired, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, spilling some of her drink on the tidy carpet, "Nothing physical has ever happened between Lukas and I."

Alexa was gaping, unable to digest what she had just heard. "Then you are an idiot." Alexa concluded after the shock was gone, "You are seriously torturing yourself about merely the thought of Lukas?"

"It's an emotional betrayal." Hermione said severely, but her face did not screen any guilt; she looked rather calm, maybe somewhat tired. That's because she already had five glasses of Firewhiskey, Alexa thought to herself.

"Bullocks." Alexa dismissed her, "Then Ron's undeniable love for Quidditch could count as one as well, and need I remind you how many nights you spent alone thanks to that fickle mistress?"

Hermione chuckled at the comparison. "Am I being silly?" she asked, slightly slurring.

"Ridiculously so." Alexa stated, "Wading in guilt and self-pity is unbecoming of you, Hermione." Alexa rebuked her mildly, and poured both of them another shot, "Now, after we cleared that issue, we can drink ourselves to unconsciousness."

Both women toasted to that and not too long afterwards, Hermione fell asleep on the carpet, still holding her glass. Alexa carefully elevated her to the couch, taking away the glass, and left her a bottle of hangover potion on the table near the couch; Hermione would undoubtedly need it in the following morning. Alexa smiled at the sleeping Hermione, and smiled even wider when she saw the empty bottle of alcohol both ladies downed, and turned to walk away; her job there was done.

It was a few days later that she Floo'd to the Potter's house, finding Potter and Ginny cuddling in front of the television; she despised that Muggle invention for some reason. "I'd hate to interrupt your peaceful evening," Alexa said apologetically, "But there is a matter demanding your immediate attention, Potter."

Potter looked surprised, Ginny seemed worried. "Nothing dangerous, Ginny," Alexa promised her. Potter nodded and followed her back to her apartment, where she turned to him and said, "I think you should take a seat first."

"Upon my travels a few years ago, I ended up in a Monastery in china, where I spent nearly a year." Alexa said hesitantly, weighing her word, "I met a very interesting man while I stayed there, and when I left I vowed him to keep his existence a secret until he said otherwise." Alexa paused, and Potter looked positively curious, "That man was some sort of relative to you, and showed great interest in you, though I could not convince him to return to England and meet you. However, the situation changed and he's here now."

"That man, is your godfather's brother, Regulus Black." Alexa finished dramatically, and Potter's eyes nearly popped out of their holes.

"He's dead," Potter whispered, confused.

"On the contrary, I feel very much alive," another male's voice was heard, and Regulus, soft, black curls covering his once shaven head and wizard's clothes replacing his monk's cloak, stepped into the room. The resemblance to Sirius was striking. "Harry, we finally meet." He added softly, his eyes scanning Potter.

"How? Why?" was all Potter was able to utter.

"I hope we will have enough time to catch up later," Regulus said with a smile, "Now, I'm afraid we must discuss the unpleasant news that brought me here." He said firmly, and Potter nodded, "Alexa had given me some food for thought when she left, and I became more interested in the world outside the Monastery; you must understand that for nearly twenty years I was unaware and uninterested in anything but my life as a monk. Alexa was the one who told me the Dark Lord rose for the second time." He explained with a shudder.

"I came here after hearing about a very unfortunate series of events, the last of them was the attack on platform 93/4." Regulus said darkly, his expression beyond severe, "I believe I'm not the only one to assume they are all connected."

"You're not." Potter confirmed.

"As Head of Aurors office, I presume you investigate these cases," Regulus said slowly, examining Potter whose expression was blank, completely professional. Potter nodded and Regulus continued, "Since the Dark Lord is certainly dead, it's is only logical that someone else is leading the Death Eaters. And you all wonder who."

"We have a list of suspects." Potter said, his pride slightly wounded.

"The information I shall give will not appear in any lists." Regulus said laughingly. "What I'm about to tell was known to a very few people, most of them are dead. I urge you not to spread that piece of knowledge, and share it only with the ones it concerns directly."

"You have my word for it." Potter replied, anticipation eating his insides.

"The Dark Lord had a son." Regulus said, causing both Potter and Alexa's jaw to drop. "Loyal Bellatrix volunteered herself to the task." He informed them, not without disgust, "The child was born in 1978, though I'm not sure exactly when, and was sent away to be raised by a foster family. All I know is that the Dark Lord insisted he would be taught in Durmstrang, when the time comes." Regulus licked his lips, looking a bit scared, "I wasn't supposed to know about it, and was revealed to it by accident. The only ones who knew besides me, were the Dark Lord, Bellatrix and her foul husband, and the ones in charge of the boy's education; the Dark Lord was determined to teach the child dark magic as soon as he could crawl."

No one spoke and Regulus continued, "It is safe to assume that the foster family was unaware of the boy's true…origins. Since they were to raise the boy, I would cross out Imperius curse, and opt for memory charms."

"Why?" Potter inquired, giving the dark haired man an equally dark glower. "Voldemort always seemed very eager to use an Unforgivable."

Regulus chuckled. "As you are about to find out, raising a child is more complex than any magic we know of, and is a process that takes numerous years. The Dark Lord realized that even he could not control an entire family for so long – it's doomed to fail at a certain point." Regulus paused, looking pensive, "However, if you are to convince a family that the boy was their own, they would do anything in their power to protect him and give him the best of everything, thus achieving the desired goal."

"It seems like you have given it a lot of thought." Potter said, suspicious.

"I had many years to ponder." Regulus replied with a tight smile.

"If he went to Durmstrang, and he is only two years older than us," Alexa thought out loud, "Then Karkaroff definitely knew him."

"He's dead." Potter said flatly.

Regulus raised an eyebrow, "Karkaroff?"

"He became the headmaster of Durmstrang shortly after his release from Azkaban," Alexa told him, "Potter, it fits."

"I have no doubt Karkaroff was part of it." Potter said grimly, "But he's still dead - It's a dead end."

"He was married, I'm sure of it," Regulus said, squinting his eyes in concentration. "It was customary to marry young in those…social circles." He remarked with a grimace, "And the Dark Lord was encouraging this fashion; he used the wives and children of his followers as another mean of demanding absolute obedience and loyalty."

"Trust Voldemort to turn something sacred as family into shackles." Potter said bitterly and let out a heavy sigh. "Well, this is the only lead we have. We'll have to send people to snoop around Durmstrang, search for his wife and see what we can find there." Potter summarized, "Though it might be hard getting into Durmstrang, since we don't know where it's located."

Alexa smiled wolfishly. "I know, I've been there. It was a seminar for my healing studies," Alexa added when Potter glared, unnerved.

"I think it's time to call Malfoy," Potter said with a grin, "It seems like you're going on your very first mission together." His grin widened at Alexa's obvious displeasure. Moments later Malfoy strolled into her living room, looking around with an arrogant expression. For some reason he was disturbingly unsurprised when Potter told him about Regulus, and when Malfoy heard about the Dark Lord's son he was even more unmoved.

In reply to Potter's questioning stares Malfoy said, "Don't forget that I grew up listening to dear Bella constantly rumbling about how she would gladly sacrifice her child for the Dark Lord, while she sent accusing glares at my mother."

Alexa could not help but chuckle and Malfoy looked at her genuinely surprised. "I just can't seem to think why would he want a child." Malfoy remarked. "An heir is even more unlikely because the Dark Lord never intended to retire from his role as the absolute dominator of the world. " Malfoy mentioned sarcastically.

Regulus smirked at his distant relative. "The Dark Lord strived for immortality. The boy was only a mean to achieve this end, though I never figured out how."

"Malfoy, Kaiser, I assign you to your first mission." Potter informed them with a smirk, enjoying their scowls, "We will discuss it further tomorrow morning, and you will be on your way right after the Anniversary Ball."

"Can't we skip the stupid ball?" Alexa muttered, causing Potter and Regulus to chuckled.

"No." Potter replied, serious all of a sudden, "The people are panic stricken as it is. We need our heroes more than ever now." The finality in his voice withheld her for a cynical reply.


	16. Ball

**An unusually important Author's note:**

**Seeing that letting Voldemort play daddy angered some of you, I'd like to make a few clarifications.**

**Firstly, the Harry Potter series is often a little too sanctimonious, and it feels like JKR tries to please everyone so her books will sell. Lucky me, I don't write to provide for my family, so I can be a little more daring. As you might have noticed the books are artificially void of sex and his outcomes; I mean, none of the Hogwarts teachers has kids and the most sensual scene is Cho kissing Harry and covering him with snot.**

**Well, I don't picture it like that. **

**Secondly, I strongly dislike the two dimensional way in which JKR portrays her villains; the reason you're reading my story is the great injustice she did to Draco. Following that pattern of thought, Voldemort is ought to be more than a freaky looking lunatic, just like Draco is more than a sniveling coward. So I offer you a different outlook on the mystery that is the Dark Lord, are you open minded enough to take it?**

**Thirdly, Voldemort did not die a virgin; he was a handsome, popular Slytherin guy and I'm sure he got lied more than the average fan fiction reader. It is likely to assume that he grow up to be an impressive man, and you know all that dark aura makes your knickers wet. I bet many women had fallen to his feet, because many are drawn to power and charisma and he had loads of both. **

** Honestly, can't you picture Bellatrix and Voldemort in a hot, sleazy BDSM session?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 : Ball<strong>

Alexa was astonished at how Potter's words appeared to be true; the people's minds were taken off the tragedy that happen slightly over a week prior, and now focused on the upcoming ball. The two best living examples were Ginny and Hermione that seemed to take Alexa as their personal project, while trying to forget their grief.

"Try this one," Ginny commanded Alexa, shoving her into a dressing room with another pile of dresses. Alexa let out an annoyed exhale; if she had not known this was Hermione and Ginny's way of dealing with the loss, she would have hexed them both to oblivion three hours ago, and stopped that ridiculous charade.

Alexa came out wearing a Ruby red dress, and before she even managed to step out of the cabinet Hermione pushed her back in, "That horrendous. You look like an escort girl, a cheap one." She stated.

The next dress was pale pink colored and Ginny dismissed it as being "Too sweet to match Alexa's obnoxious character". Alexa struggled to keep her composure and not to retaliate. She walked out of her cabinet and gave the other man that accompanied them a desperate look.

"Please, Blaise, end my misery," she said dramatically, taking Blaise's wand and pointing it to her heart.

"I'm sorry love, I find it much too amusing," he said with a toothy smile, and Alexa collapsed on a nearby chair, "However, I might be able to assist you," he said mysteriously and disappeared, returning with a garment in his hand.

Alexa took the dress he handed her, feeling the velvety fabric; it brought so many memories to her. "This was Narcissa's favorite color." Alexa whispered. She walked back into the dressing room, still staring at the nearly black gown that had a forest green undertone, and quickly tried it on. When she came out to ask for the trio's opinion Ginny let out a whistle and said, "That's the one."

Alexa let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the ordeal was finally over when Hermione crashed her hopes, "Now we have to get you matching shoes."

Alexa's face fell. "Look, Hermione, there is something I have to do this afternoon, and I'd like to go home." Her voice came out dark and uncompromising and Hermione wisely decided not to defy her.

"Then tomorrow morning we're buying you the shoes. The ball is tomorrow night!" Hermione reminded her. Alexa agreed reluctantly and turned to Blaise.

"Are you free for dinner tonight?" She asked, thinking she could use a company.

He fidgeted slightly, "I'm afraid I have previous…engagements," he said vaguely, and she wondered why he chose that particular phrasing. She stared at him questioningly, waiting for him to elaborate, "I'm seeing someone." He blurted out.

"Only one at a time?" Alexa provoked him, "That's unlike you." Blaise smiled but remained silent and Alexa concluded he was quite serious about the girl, "I guess this is way I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm truly sorry for neglecting you, but I've waited too many years for you to get over Malfoy," Blaise gave her a teasing smirk, and was about to continue discussing this matter when Alexa raised her hand to silence him.

"I will take this as my cue to leave," Alexa said poisonously, bid them all a good day and marched to the counter to pay for the dress before Apparating home. She needed some rest before attending the cemetery.

It was cold when she left her house and made her way to the cemetery, and she regret almost immediately that she did not wear heavier cloak. Her heart missed a bit when she set her foot in Godric's Hollow, and went between the silent graves, looking for a particular one. She found it just to the left of Lily Potter's grave; Snape's last request was to be buried near his lifelong love. She placed a garland of white lilies on his grave, the choice seemed appropriate, and was surprised to see his grave well-kept and clean, as if someone was regularly visiting it. She looked at the next row of graves only to spot Dumbledore's tombstone; she saddened at the thought that only in his death Snape was surrounded by good company.

Tightness was forming in her chest, a nauseating feeling that made it difficult for her to breathe; she promptly reached to her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the footsteps, and the strong winds howling only made it harder to notice the soft footfalls. "I expected to meet you here, though I thought you'd come sooner." A familiar voice said behind her.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. I know I should have." She replied meekly. "Too many memories, too much guilt."

"So what brought you here today?" Malfoy asked, now standing beside her.

"The mission. Tomorrow is the damned ball, and the morning after we are leaving." Alexa said with annoyance, "I was afraid…I'd never have the chance to properly thank him." Alexa swallowed hard, but her expression was determined, "Severus Snape was a great man, better than all of us, and I owe him my life."

"I feel the same about him." Malfoy said quietly, "I come here once a week, since the war ended…to reflect. I wonder how he managed to tolerate me; I was a rotten child."

Alexa laughed wholeheartedly at the statement, "I couldn't agree more."

"You used to tolerate me," he mentioned, looking away from her.

"The circumstances were different," she argued, wondering if he was implying what she thought he was, "Dark times…"

"Sounds like our present." Malfoy said morbidly, his mercury eyes piercing her.

"I already come to terms with the fact that we are partners; I promise you to be as tolerant as I can." Alexa said stiffly, noticing how he moved closer.

"Tolerant? Is that all?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"This is all I can offer you at the moment." Alexa replied icily, and shivered when a blow of wind penetrated the thin fabric of her clothes and froze her bones.

"I never asked you why you left." He broke the silence, lighting his own cigarette.

"The answer is complicated, and long," Alexa said a little more pleasantly, "I'm sure we'll have time to discuss it when we leave for our mission."

"Don't you have a short version? I've been wondering for nearly seven years." Malfoy confessed, and his voice was almost pleading.

"I realized that I was a murder, a monster, and didn't deserve to be happy." Alexa said all of that very quickly, a painful expression on her face. Beside her Malfoy shut his eyes and sighed heavily, and a moment later he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest and covering her in his thick cloak. She forgot how much she loved his scent, and suddenly everything came back to her; her happy memories of him, and her darkest hours all at once, and it was all too much. She wept and he embraced her tightly, and they stood there holding each other until the night fell and it was too dark to see the grave in front of them.

The night after Lukas arrived to her flat, before they would attend the ball, and gave her a very inquisitive stare. "I find it unnerving that you are looking at me in that manner." Alexa revealed, shifting uncomfortably in her place.

"You should get used to it, because every man will be ogling you, with the exception of the blind." Lukas stated with a naughty smirk, "Though you have to get rid of your diffident attitude."

"I never considered my strengths to be in the looks department," Alexa snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you should," Lukas suggested, "I'd like to see you walk in there like a war goddess and put to shame the vain Malfoys."

"They're both miserable. I pity them," Alexa waved her hand in dismissal, "You however, have to focus your attention on a different woman tonight."

Lukas frowned; Alexa had to admit he looked breathtaking in his formal black robes, and a deep green dress shirt that matched her attire. He did not wear a tie, since he methodically tried to avoid from wearing formal wear, and the way his clothes complimented his body made him look young and alluringly daring. "No." was his short reply.

"Why not? It's a good opportunity. And with the way you look tonight, I might go at it myself," Alexa winked at him mischievously.

"I will not take advantage of a willow's grief!" Lukas said firmly, his expression hard and very unlike him, "I'm not some…scavenger."

"You idiot, I didn't say anything about taking advantage," Alexa retorted, "I merely suggested you will offer her company, as a friend, and she probably needs it now more than ever. I know you've been avoiding her since Ron's death."

"It seemed…inappropriate." He said uncertain.

"Men," Alexa huffed, shaking her head, "Since you managed to behave yourselves so far, I'm certain that you could control yourself for a little while longer. I really think she could use your support right now; she fancies you." Alexa informed him, and his face lightened.

"Come on, we're late." He announced with a smile, offering his arm before they Apparated to the ball together. Needless to say that a crowd of nosy photographers and reporters waited them at the entrance and Alexa was more than tempted to draw her wand and send them a clear message; Lukas, however, did not approve of it.

"Smile," he whispered to her ears and strangely she obeyed, and many flashes blinded her sight. Soon, but not soon enough, the traumatizing experience was over and they quickly located the Potters, joining them.

"Kaiser?" Potter asked hesitantly, not sure he recognized her.

"Moron." She spat, glaring at him and he laughed.

"Yes, that's definitely you." Potter said cheerfully, taking a sip from his champagne. Suddenly his eyes squinted and he said, "Is that…"

Alexa turned to gaze at what Potter was glaring at, and was amazed to see Blaise escorting a very exotically beautiful woman who Alexa suspected to be Cho Chang. Alexa Gave Blaise an approving nod and his smile widened as he walked in their direction. The oriental couple politely greeted them and soon Cho left to grab a drink; Potter's eyes were glued to her.

"You know, Potter, if you wonder whether you made the right choice," Blaise motioned his head to Cho, and then shifted his eyes to Ginny, "I might consider couple exchange…" he said in a silky voice, his eyes locked on Ginny.

Potter was furious, "Don't you dare and make such suggestions, and if I ever catch you even staring at my wife direction, you're dead."

Blaise laughed lightly, "I would never think of seducing a married woman," he claimed in defense just as Malfoy's drawl joined the conversation.

"Is that so, Blaise? So what about that time you told me about, with-" Malfoy was cut by Blaise's nonverbal silencing charm.

"I would never think of seducing your wife, Potter, since I greatly value my life." Blaise rephrased and Potter seemed satisfied by it. "Where is your wife, Draco?" Blaise inquired, his eyes darting from Malfoy to Alexa.

"Socializing." Malfoy said curtly.

"Predictable." Blaise said in a non-committing voice and turned to Alexa, "Aren't you stunning tonight, Alexa." He remarked, and Ginny eagerly agreed. Malfoy glanced at her every few seconds, but said nothing, and when he was not looking at her, her glared at Lukas.

Lukas smirked at him victoriously and placed his hand on Alexa's back, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Would you grant me with a dance?"

"Gladly." She replied with a bright smiled, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, feeling Malfoy's eyes on her back.

"I enjoyed it immensely," Lukas confessed as they swayed to the music, referring to Malfoy's obvious spite, "He is still watching you, you know." He noted and turned her around so she could see Malfoy; Astoria approached him and he dismissed her with a frown.

"I do find it somewhat flattering", Alexa confessed, "But I really don't care as much. However, our friend Hermione came here alone tonight, and it would be kind of you to relief her loneliness." Alexa suggested, turning so he could see where Hermione stood alone, staring at her drink. When the song ended, she sent Lukas on his way, and decided it was a proper time to have a smoke. She wandered across the long corridors of the estate, searching for a balcony, when she heard voices from one of the rooms to her right. She was about to ignore it and move on when she identified Malfoy's voice and her curiosity held her still, forcing her to eavesdrop.

"I had enough of it, Draco!" Astoria's enraged voice rose, "You've been staring at her the whole evening, completely ignoring me!"

"Why do you have to make a scene while we're here?" Malfoy's cold drawl reached her ears.

"Because I had enough." Astoria said firmly, "It was always her, but as long as she was away, I could live with it. I knew you loved her when we started dating, but I had the faintest hope you would grow to love me. But you crushed it every time you pushed me away, every time you mumbled her name in your sleep, or yelled it in the rare occasions we had sex!" Astoria accused him, and Alexa felt herself blushing, "And now she's here, in front of my eyes and… I just can't, it's too humiliating."

"What do you mean you can't?" Malfoy inquired in a very dark voice.

"I'm getting a divorce." Astoria said in a steady voice.

"I will not let my son be negatively affected by divorce," Malfoy stated clearly, "I'll…I'll do whatever you want, Astoria," He said in a defeated voice.

"He's not even your son!" Astoria cried out, and she heard Malfoy's sharp intake of breath. Swallowing the lump in her throat Alexa felt she had heard enough, or far too much, and walked away from the quarrelling couple. She could not recall what happened for the rest of the evening because the conversation she overheard constantly repeated in her mind and when it seemed that the eventful day could not turned more bewildering, there was yet another surprise waiting for her when she arrived home a few hours later.

Large, silvery owl waited on her windowsill, carrying a letter and a small box. She opened the letter first and sat in front of the fireplace, reading it slowly.

"Alexa,

Attached to this letter is an object which I believe to be yours. Inside the box you will find Narcissa's ring, who according to her will was supposed to be given to Draco's wife. I'm aware of your close relations with her, and I do feel that she thought of you when she wrote her will, and even she didn't, I'm no longer his wife.

This news might come as a shock to the public, since we always presented ourselves as a perfect couple; you and I both know it was far from the true. Draco was not a bad husband, he granted my every wish and was a wonderful father to my son, but he could never give me his love because it belonged to you. Until that regrettable blunder that occurred recently, he was always faithful, always.

But that was my rescuing, my way out of this loveless marriage. I was not faithful, I fell for another man but asking for a divorce and risking the discovery of my infidelity was unthinkable. I would have been banned from our society and brought shame upon my family. However, you appeared, and evened the score, giving me something to hold against him. Unintentionally, you granted me a chance to love and be loved, and for that I thank you, and I honestly wish you the same.

I know you and Draco leave tomorrow for a dangerous mission; wear the ring, it will protect you, and protect Draco, because I loved him once. Upon your return, expect nothing but animosity and loathing from me, for I am a vain woman, and you have wounded my pride.

With respect,

Astoria Greengrass "

**So , yeah... what do you think?**


	17. Trains

**Thanks to all of you who comment, it means the world to me. **

**Icarus, your suggestions are always welcomed, don't hold back. I was secretly hoping you'd offer yourself as my Beta.**

**CarronRebekah, I can't see your email address, but you can send me an email to the address which appears on my profile. I would be grateful to have a Beta. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 : Trains<strong>

Alexa went over her list once again, making sure she packed everything that was necessary for a long journey, and took one last look at the apartment that she called home for the last couple of months; she became quite fond of it. She put on her black robes, the ones she had not dared to wear since the end of the war, just to get into the right mood. Apparently, it did a perfectly good job; at the slightest shift of air behind her she turned around swiftly, drawing her wand in the process and casted an aggressive Expelliarmus.

"Not a morning person, I see." Lukas mumbled as steadied himself after hitting the wall behind him forcefully, and limped to collect his wand from the floor.

"Not when people sneak on me in four O'clock in the morning!" Alexa spar angrily, feeling slightly guilty though.

"I came to say goodbye before you leave," Lukas offered her a weak smile, walking towards her. "Did you pack everything? The powdered Griffin's claws for the Strengthening potion and enough Bezoar? And the Phoenix tears I gave you for Christmas and blood replenishing po- "

"-Merlyn, will you shut up?" Alexa growled in annoyance, "Yes, I did. And before you ask, I double checked and triple checked." She said nervously, but slightly softened at the worried look on his face. "I'm going to be fine, Lukas." She added reassuringly.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked quietly, his green eyes absent of their usual sparkle.

"I've survived a war, so I can definitely handle a little adventurous trip." Alexa said lightly, shrinking the packed bag so it could fit in her pocket.

"Adventurous trip?" Lukas repeated with raised eyebrow, "That's not what I've heard."

"I don't know what you've heard, and I would really prefer that fewer people knew about my mission, or made assumptions about it," she said curtly, "I'm a capable witch and I'm not going alone. Malfoy is an outstanding Auror." She remarked, sounding slightly bitter when she complimented Malfoy.

"Somehow knowing you will be with Malfoy does not comfort me at all." Lukas said darkly, looking away from her.

"I believe Malfoy and I ironed out our disagreement lately, enough to tolerate each other during the mission." Alexa said confidently, "Him being a complete idiot doesn't change the fact that I still trust him with my life."

Lukas raised a surprised eyebrow, "It seemed I wasn't updated."

"I'll write you a letter," Alexa said impatiently, glancing at the clock, "I have to go now."

"Be careful," he whispered, pulling her into a brotherly hug, which she returned even if reluctantly so; Alexa always hated goodbyes. And then she Disapparated, only to reappear in front of the Ministry of Magic, entering the institute in a determined step and walking to Potter's office for the last brief.

Potter was sitting limply in his chair, clenching a cup of coffee and staring at it as if he could see the future in the murky brown liquid. Malfoy stood in the corner of the room, looking outside the window; she could not see his face, but she noticed the tension in his posture. Alexa cleared her throat to earn their attention, and took a sit in one of the armchairs.

"I do hope you have Muggle clothes under the robes," Potter mentioned, resting the cup on his table, "Because you are going to travel the Muggle way."

That was a surprise, and not only to Alexa; Malfoy turned around with a stony expression and asked, "Care to explain why?"

"First of all, it will be harder to track you since the non-magical word is much more crowded," Potter reasoned, "Secondly, sometimes the journey is at least as important as the destination," Potter said and Alexa heard a faint 'cliché' muttered by Malfoy, "We can't predict what you will gather in the way to Durmstrang, who you might meet, new leads you may find. And lastly, it seems that Scandinavian's diplomatic relations with Britain had recently deteriorated and traveling by magic could be problematic."

"So you're saying Britain citizens, or at least Aurors, are Persona non grata." Alexa deduced sharply.

"Yes, so it appears." Potter said tiredly, "Do not expect the authorities to assist you; if anything, I'm afraid you'll be hunted. Dark wizards were always very influential in these areas."

"Do we go by our real names?" Alexa asked, glancing shortly at Malfoy.

"Well, your appearance is quite recognizable," Potter mussed, "No offense Malfoy, but I could spot your ugly head from the moon."

"None taken." Malfoy said flatly, "What about disillusionment charms? Or Polyjoice potions?"

"Not an option." Alexa countered, "Unfortunately those charms and potions clash with almost any antidote or healing spell. If you chose to use it, you are putting yourself at the mercy of Muggle medicine."

"I rather not." Malfoy replied with a grimace, causing Potter to chuckle.

"Use your real identities," Potter decided, "It might help you in some places, maybe even gain you an advantage in battle; I know I rather not face you in a dual. The rumors of your travel will surely reach the Death Eaters ears, and they will come after you," Potter promised them surly, "But perhaps luring them out is a good thing."

"I don't like the idea of serving as bait." Malfoy replied grumpily.

Alexa snorted loudly. "Like someone will be tempted." She teased and Malfoy rewarded her with a dirty glare.

Potter ignored them. "During the journey, you will be contacted by a ministry delegate, using these coins," he handed them two Galleons, "The serial number will changed to the appointed date of the meeting and the location will appear here, " he explained, pointing at the writing nearly the rim that currently read 'Gringotts Bank'.

"Protean charms." Alexa noted pensively.

"Who is our contact?" Malfoy inquired, examining his coin.

"Hermione." Potter replied and both Alexa and Malfoy smiled, "She currently works for department of international magical cooperation, dealing with foreigner affairs, so she is likely to be seen in various countries in Europe without arising suspect." He paused, handing them tickets, "These are tickets for the first train to leave St. Pancras station in thirty minutes, and it will take you all the way to France." Potter explained, "From there, you decide how to reach your destination. I rather not know what you plan and where you go from there, I think it's for the best. Whatever you need to purchase will be charged from the ministry account, Malfoy knows how to withdraw the money."

"Questions?" Potter asked, playing with his wand between his fingers. He was met with silence. "Fine. Go catch your train."

"Not going to wish us good luck?" Malfoy asked teasingly, "No brotherly hugs and emotional statements?"

Potter rolled his eyes at the smirking Slytherin. "Get out of my sight, ferret." Potter spat venomously, "And come back in one piece." He added with a little less poison. Potter turned his gaze to Alexa, watching her pensively, "Take care, Kaiser. I hope it would take you less than seven years to return to Britain this time."

Alexa smirked and gave him a polite nod, turning away from him and exiting the office, closely followed by Malfoy. They made their way to King's Cross station in silence, walking in the chili morning air of London; the city was still sleeping. On the further side of the road towered St. Pancras station; she remembered it as a beautiful place from her Hogwarts days but it has been completely renovated; tasteful Victorian architecture mixed with modern facilities.

They located their train quickly, lingering on the platform to smoke one last cigarette before they board, and crave their surroundings in their memories, knowing it would be long before their return.

"I guess this is it," Malfoy said with a smirk, standing before the carriage's door. "Ladies first." He motioned to Alexa with his head. She mustered her courage and entered the train, looking for a free compartment; here it goes again, was the last thought she had before the wheels started to turn.

Malfoy took a seat beside her which she found odd, but his behavior became clear when he pulled out a Muggle map out of his pocket, placing it on the table in front of them. "The train will bring us near Calais," Malfoy noted, pointed his finger at a certain point in northern France, "Which is connected to the LGV Nord. We can go anywhere."

Alexa examined the map, though she really did not need to; she knew Europe by heart after living there for a few years. "Will take the TGV to Brussels and continue to Germany from there. Then we go north," she dragged her finger along the map. "We can get to Sweden in a ferry, from Kiel. But it is highly not recommended."

"Why?" Malfoy asked attentively.

"Because Kiel used to belong to Denmark, and even though modern Germany is peaceful and welcoming, this area is more fickle." Alexa explained, "There is a large Wizarding community there, and the place has a very dark history. They will be waiting for us there."

"So what alternative do you suggest?" Malfoy cocked an eyebrow, challenging.

"The last Muggle transportation they are likely to suspect is airplanes." Alexa said with a shrug, watching Malfoy's face blanch.

"I don't like airplanes." Malfoy stated, which was quite obvious due to his expression of dread.

"It's not that bad," Alexa promised him, her mind calculating their next step, "Taking the flight from Frankfort Airport would be the best, since it's one of the busiest airports in Europe; it's practically impossible to follow the constant stream of passengers. However, I need to stop in Berlin, so we'll have to fly from there."

Malfoy looked at her questioningly, "I left a few essential items in my apartment, so I must return for equipment." Alexa answered the silent inquiry.

"Equipment?" Malfoy repeated, pressing the matter.

"Things…things from the war," Alexa replied reluctantly, "Things we might need now. When I left Germany a few months ago, I still couldn't bring myself to deal with them." She said stiffly, her expression emotionless.

Malfoy examined her silently, and she could not guess what was going inside his blond head. "I was there, you know. I came looking for you," He said casually, but she could track the slightest hint of pain in his voice, "A really nice place you got there, right in the center of the city."

"I was in China, when you came," Alexa said apologetically.

"Yes, your lawyer informed me." Malfoy confirmed shortly.

Alexa raise her eyebrows. "I'm impressed by your persistence. Otto Kranzbühler is pretty hard to reach."

"I believed what I was doing was worth the effort," Malfoy remarked coldly, "However, after talking to Mr. Kranzbühler, I realized it was foolish."

"What did Otto say?" Alexa inquired curiously.

"He told me he had known the Kaisers for years, and witnessed their stubbornness, and if you decided to disappear, there was no way I could find you." Malfoy answered bitterly, "He also said that you changed, and perhaps the girl I was looking for was gone for good." He added in a very quiet voice, looking her right in the eye and causing her to swallow a lump in her throat.

"He was right." Alexa admitted reluctantly. "I'm not who I used to be," she affirmed, giving him a very meaningful look.

"I know. I realized it when you first stepped into the Malfoy Manor, upon your return," Malfoy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "It took me awhile to adjust to the woman you grew to be."

"Adjust?" Alexa snorted, "That's rich!"

He gave her a guilty smile and the train came to a halt, causing him to stand up. "We arrived to Lille, we need to change trains here." He informed her and she immediately got up, following him across the crowded terminus until they have reached their connection, which would take them to Brussels.

"We have half an hour until we get to Brussels," Malfoy said with the slightest amazement as he examined the information booklet in his hands, "Muggle transportation is surprisingly efficient." He admitted unwillingly, looking out of the window at the blurred view one sees when he travels at the speed of nearly two hundred miles per hour.

"It is," Alexa agreed, "We have to options once we arrive; we could catch a train to Aachen and another one to Berlin, or spend the day in Brussels and take the direct night train." She suggested, "Funnily, it would take us the same amount of time, since during the day time the train is much slower."

"I opt for spending the day in Brussels," Malfoy said tiredly, "It's been awfully long since I had a day off, and I could definitely use one."

"Good, I know just the place for a prefect breakfast," Alexa retorted with a smirk. If she was going to get killed during that mission, then she was about to enjoy every day she had, and maybe Malfoy's company would not taint the atmosphere after all.

**Massive amount of Alexa/Draco scenes starts now! Let the fun begin!**


	18. Brussels

**Beta'd by the super awesome Icarus! **

**I'm grateful for the supportive reviews and working extremely hard on making this story worth reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 : Brussels<strong>

They sat in a small pastry shop not far from Georges Henri Park, Alexa chewing on a heavenly croissant with a cup of hot chocolate in her other hand, while Malfoy was devouring a delicious looking fruit cake. "Fuck, this is divine!" Malfoy sipped from his coffee, looking at the remains of the cake with admiration.

Alexa looked at him with amusement, "Please Malfoy, don't moan."

He gave her a naughty smirk, "You didn't mind before."

"Since I was the cause of your vocalized pleasure," Alexa replied shamelessly, "I'm not surprised you like it though, I find the English food to be bland and uninspiring. I guess it goes for the women as well." She implied scornfully.

He was about to voice a witty reply when he stopped himself. "I couldn't agree more." He said with a distant tone, and she assumed he was thinking of Astoria. "She made me sign the divorce papers before I left; I doubt there were a couple as eager as us to get a divorce."

"I'm sure there are worse couples." Alexa said kindly.

"But I never settle for less than the best," Malfoy said pointedly, "I'm glad that ordeal is over. And I won't even be in Britain to see myself on the magazine covers. What a fortunate timing." He said with a sad smile.

"What happened to cause such a hasty divorce?" Alexa asked, pretending she did not know the answer.

Malfoy watched through narrowed eyes. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what happened." He said firmly, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table, "You happened."

"I never intended to be the cause of your divorce from Greengrass," Alexa said quietly, staring at her empty plate.

"Well, ironically you were the cause to our marriage," Malfoy drawled, "seems like a poetic justice." His tone was poisonous.

"I'm done eating," Alexa changed the subject, "Join me for a walk in the park?"

Malfoy appeared irritated by the way she was avoiding the subject, but said nothing and paid the bill. He walked beside her as she strolled to the park, and she smiled in content as the fresh scent of grass hit her nostrils; it was a sunny day and the warm breeze carried the essence of spring. They wandered across the park, enjoying the vibrant colours of the blooms and the relative peacefulness the place offered, an island of serenity in the frantic city.

Alexa used the opportunity to examine Malfoy; away from the Wizarding world, and dressed in Muggle fashion, he seemed like a different man. Just like his robes, his Muggle clothes were top quality and tastefully expensive, yet somehow that aristocratic aura that isolated him from the rest had faded slightly and he seemed almost reachable. Alexa studied the features of the man Malfoy had become; gone were the pointy face and the scrawny body she remembered from his adolescence. The man beside her revealed well defined muscles beneath the perfectly fitting clothes, and the boyish characteristics were replaced by elegant maturity. In short, Alexa thought with unease, Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Have you noticed something odd about the paved road?" Alexa inquired with amusement, looking at the grey stony path before her.

Malfoy looked at the pavement, conscious of its peculiarity for the first time, "It's…It's made of tombstones." He said quietly, seemingly unnerved.

"Indeed." Alexa confirmed, "It's actually an old, recycled cemetery, everything was used in order to give the park some novelty." Alexa mused, "A good reminder that our brief passage through this life will be entirely forgotten in a century or so."

Malfoy stopped his pacing and gave her a grave look, "You are a strange, strange woman, Kaiser."

She smiled at him pleasantly and halted near a bench, sitting down and taking out a cigarette, Malfoy following suit "I want to know everything. Everything that happened since you left Grimmauld Place that day." He demanded, looking straight, forward over the green plain.

"I don't give information for free," Alexa retorted with a smirk, "You'll have to trade."

Malfoy shrugged, "I'll tell you everything you want to know in return."

Alexa nodded, agreeing. "I returned to the mansion, and met with Otto. I told him to sell everything, the mansion, including all of the furniture and the art, the farms, the summer house…everything. Everything that could remind me of the past." Alexa shared ruminatively, "And then I admitted myself into a rehabilitation center; you know I used to abuse drugs…" Alexa trailed off.

"Yes, I remember vividly." Malfoy said bitterly.

"I was released a few months later, and I moved in to my apartment in Berlin. McGonagall allowed me to take the N.E.W.T even though I didn't attend Hogwarts; I took the tests separately, so I wouldn't be seen or questioned. It worked perfectly until the last test, when Blaise somehow spotted me sneaking out."

"Blaise saw you?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"Yes, we had coffee together and talked a little." Alexa replied.

"He never told me." Malfoy said accusingly. "Some friend he is."

"Actually, he was a very good friend." Alexa defended Blaise, "While in Hogwarts Blaise and I were as close as you two are today. He returned from Italy after the war ended and we met a few months later. At that time, his loyalties lay with me."

"Then maybe I won't hex him when I return." Malfoy said with an evil grin. "So, what happened after?"

"Well, I did everything that was expected of me," Alexa said reminisced, "Yet I couldn't find peace of mind. I was constantly haunted by memories; I woke up in cold sweat every night, tortured by nightmares, and was shaken every day when the simplest, most trivial things caused flashbacks. I needed to get away."

Alexa took a long drag from her cigarette, and watched it burn, "So I packed a bag, and traveled across Europe, then to the Far East; I did everything the Muggle way. I didn't use magic for over a year."

"Why?" Malfoy cried, obviously shocked.

"Because it disgusted me. It reminded me of the horrible things I did with it." Alexa replied flatly. "And I honestly didn't miss it. When I reached the monastery in China I felt peaceful for the first time; my sleep wasn't interrupted by bloody memories and the pangs of conscience gradually faded until they were gone." She paused and looked at Malfoy who was watching her attentively, "I met Regulus, and we talked; we had a lot in common. I had a lot of time to reflect and he gave me guidance; after nearly a year, I reached a few conclusions."

"Elaborate." Malfoy encouraged her.

"The first thing I realized was that hating myself would change nothing; it was futile and consuming. Wading in self-loathing and pity was childish, an easy escape, and not in the least redeeming." Alexa said pensively, "However, it didn't mean that I was content with what I've done, and I knew that if I could avoid it, I would never return to Britain. That was my second enlightenment; I was reluctant to return to a place where my actions were glorified, where I would be admired for what I'd done"

"You were an idol," Malfoy confirmed, "Especially after your sudden disappearance, you left a cloud of mystery and the public loved it. If you had stayed, the Golden Trio would have turned into a Quartet." Malfoy said with a cringe.

Alexa look appalled. "That is why I chose to remain in Germany."

"You're still an idol, in the eyes of many." Malfoy noted.

"I'm aware of it. I doubt that I'd stay in Britain after this ordeal is over." Alexa admitted. "I returned because Potter cornered me in a very uncomfortable situation, and I agreed to help, but once my work is done, I hope to return to my previous life."

"Working as a healer? Living in Berlin?" Malfoy inquired, looking slightly dejected.

"Yes. I enjoy my work as a healer, it provides me with a needed dose of thrills and action and has a very rewarding sense of mission. And I love Berlin and her many parts and faces," Alexa said with a genuine smile, "But there is more to it. It's the anonymity I cherish, and the way I'm judged solely on my character and not my past. I made friends there."

"Is there a large Wizarding community in Berlin?" Malfoy asked, turning to her.

"There is actually, though the biggest one is in Frankfurt." Alexa said lightly, "But my friends were Muggles." Malfoy was stunned. "I was in a phase were I longed for a change, for new experiences." she laughed. "So I started to go out to Muggle clubs, or pubs, and participate in other Muggle activities. I was enchanted by this new world."

"I honestly can't picture you dancing in a Muggle club, dressed in a skimpy outfit." Malfoy remarked with a chuckle.

"I was a regular at the Tresor, and the Maria am Ostabanhof." Alexa said with a hint of pride, flashing him a toothy smile, "Actually, I was allowed in for free after a while, and wasn't charged for my drinks, since the owner had taken a liking to me."

Malfoy raise a suspicious eyebrow. "You slept with the owner for free drinks?" he said snidely.

"No, don't be an idiot." Alexa spat angrily, "Do you take me for a whore? Strangely, I never met the owner; he only instructed the employees to treat me generously." Alexa said, "I always thought it was someone who knew me; you don't own clubs in Berlin, do you?"

Malfoy laughed wholeheartedly at that. "The Malfoy enterprise is varied and all-embracing, but I believe it does not include Muggle night clubs."

"Just checking." Alexa said with a grin, "I feel like I've told you enough for now. How about you answer some of my questions?"

"I guess I have to fulfill my part of the bargain." Malfoy said without enthusiasm.

"Well, I'd like to know what happened to you from the moment I left." Alexa urged, and Malfoy shifted uneasily, lighting another cigarette.

"Do I have to start from what happened right after you left, or could I skip forward slightly and return to it later?" Malfoy asked hopefully.

"Chronological order, please." Alexa said with a stony expression.

Malfoy sighed. "The day you left, I was going to propose to you." Malfoy confessed, avoiding her eyes at all costs. "I had the ring in my pocket, and I was waiting for the right moment but you left so abruptly and never gave me the chance to change your mind."

Alexa bit her lower lip; Potter had told her about it, but hearing it from Malfoy was an entirely different experience. "I lost my parents, my entire family, turned my back on everything that was known and familiar and you were the only thing I had." Malfoy said in a surprisingly soft voice, "And when you left, I…I handled it quite poorly."

"I drank myself unconscious every day for a few months, locked in my room in Grimmauld place, until Arthur showed up one day and practically dragged me out of my room and threw me down the stairs; where Kreacher awaited me with a shower of icy water." Malfoy disclosed and Alexa could not help but laugh aloud at the picture, "When I was fairly sober, Arthur told me I was to start Auror training the following week; he already sent the applications and dealt with the paperwork while I was moping in my room."

"Considering your current position, I presume you agreed." Alexa noted.

"I wouldn't say I agreed, I was just too apathetic to resist." Malfoy said gloomily, "But Auror training was the best thing that could have happened to me; it was hard, frustrating, draining, but more importantly, it allowed me to forget. I was so occupied with it that for awhile I could forget what I'd lost." He stated, looking at Alexa meaningfully.

"When we went on furloughs, I kept myself busy; there wasn't a night I didn't go out, and always ended in some girl's bed. Actually, there were times where we didn't even make it to a bed; an empty loo or a shadowed alley was sufficient." Malfoy informed her with a wolfish smirk.

"So basically, you were a man whore." Alexa summarized through pursed lips.

"I don't like the term, but I guess it describes my behavior quite accurately," Malfoy admitted reluctantly, "I tried to make up for something that was missing, and I couldn't really figure out what it was. After a while I got tired of it; it provided a quick gratification but other than that, it was dull."

"And then you met Astoria." Alexa guessed, her expression livid. She hated to admit it even to herself, but knowing Malfoy had been sleeping around made her feel nauseous.

"Not exactly, Astoria was in the background all along, trying to creep her way into my life," Malfoy remarked coldly, "But it was then that I accepted her, and agreed to commit into a relationship. For some reason, I thought marriage would solve my problems." Malfoy's voice was dripping with irony.

"So what were you looking for?" Alexa questioned, eager to figure the illusive man out.

Malfoy watched her with his mercury eyes and said nothing for a long while; she was positively uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. She suspected that he was using Legilimency for a moment, but he was not trying to pry into her mind. "I think we should leave that question to another time." Malfoy stated firmly, and Alexa accepted his request, and greeted the silence that took over.

She had many things to muse about, and even more questions than she had before.


	19. Berlin

**Beta'd by Icarus.**

**Written by me.**

**Reviewed by you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Berlin<strong>

They walked into the tall building, easily towering over the old architecture around it, and took the elevator to the top floor. There was only one apartment on that floor and Alexa motioned for Malfoy to wait at a safe distance while she handled the wards on her door.

"You are positively paranoid." Malfoy declared, five minutes later when Alexa had lifted all of the charms that locked her apartment; for a less skilled wizard, it would have taken an eternity.

"Well, it keeps me alive," Alexa shrugged and pushed open the door, "Welcome to the Kaiser residence, Malfoy."

She smiled at the familiar feeling of being home; this place represented so many things for her. She designed it to be the complete opposite of the traditional pureblood architecture; there were no dark hallways with the ancestors' pictures on the walls, no ancient pieces of art or Victorian furniture. It was naturally lit, the eastern and the western walls being huge windows, and apart from the bedroom and the bathroom it was one large open space. The furniture was minimalistic and Muggle, and had a clear theme of black, white and green, with the slightest touches of metallic shimmer.

Malfoy stood at the entrance, examining the place thoroughly before taking a few steps inside, "This is certainly modern." He finally remarked, looking at the shiny stainless steel of the kitchen.

"Is that a good thing?" Alexa inquired with an amused smile, walking towards the elevated platform, which she used as a seating area. She took her shoes off before stepping onto the soft, white carpet and sitting down on a black leather sofa.

Malfoy took a few moments to wander across the apartment, examining the book covered wall and her work area, before taking a seat in the armchair to her right. "It's outrageous." He said critically, "But ingenious at the same time. I guess I would expect something like that from you." He added with a smirk, and for some reason she felt very awkward receiving a compliment from him.

"We should plan our journey," Alexa stated, shifting in her seat.

"You wanted us to fly to Norway," Malfoy said reluctantly.

"Then we should buy tickets," Alexa said firmly, getting up from the sofa and walking to her working corner, where her laptop was. "How do we pay for them?"

Malfoy followed her and looked suspiciously at the Muggle device, "Put it on the credit card," he said pulling out a black American Express card.

"A Centurion card," Alexa whispered, "I never thought the ministry could allow-"

"-They can't." Malfoy stated coldly, "I'm using one of the untraceable Malfoy accounts."

"Potter said we can put the expenses on the ministry budget. I don't need your money Malfoy." Alexa said, slightly enraged.

He gave her his famous smirk. "Seeing that you live in a multi-million Euro apartment in the center of Berlin, it's quite obvious you don't." he remarked, seemingly amused, "However, I rather use this account so it would be hard to track us. Formally, this account does belong to the ministry; I publically donated the money, but it's actually under my control, as the Auror Office's budget." He grinned cunningly, "I transferred it when I was tired of begging Shacklebolt for funding."

Alexa could not help but match his grin, "You're such a snake." She told him, while searching the net for plane tickets. "We have a place on tomorrow morning's flight to Oslo." She informed him. "What would you like to do today?"

Malfoy rubbed his temples in circular movements, eyes closed, "I didn't sleep a single minute on the night train, so a nap would be nice. And a shower." He added, looking at his wrinkled clothes and sniffing.

"The bathroom is there," she pointed at a certain door, "You'll find clean towels inside."

The first thing she did was to send an Owl, informing of her imminent arrival in Norway, and hoping it would make it on time; visiting Durmstrang without an invitation was practically impossible. She used the rest of her free time to chat with her local friends, informing them she was indeed alive and in Berlin, which provoked a massive amount of phone calls demanding to meet her. She was trying to figure out how to juggle between Malfoy and her friends when he stepped out of the shower, in black boxers and faded Slytherin shirt. She cursed herself for thinking how sexy he looked.

He shifted his weight awkwardly from leg to leg and rubbed the back of his neck, "Kaiser?" he said, seeing she was busy with her laptop, "Where do I sleep?"

She had never thought of that; she never had people staying the night at her place. "In bed, I guess. I don't mind sharing," she said with a shrug, "Unless you're uncomfortable with the idea…"

He looked surprised, but positively so, and turned to walk to her bedroom. She followed him halfway until she reached the bathroom, taking her turn to clean off the filth of nearly thirty hours travel. A few minutes later she entered her bedroom to see Malfoy sitting nervously on the edge of her bed. "How can you sleep with so much sunlight?" he said with frustration, waving at the glass wall.

"I can't," she said simply, pointing her wand at the glass and mumbling quietly. The glass slowly turned opaque, dimming the light, until the bedroom was perfectly dark.

They lay in the darkness, nearly a foot separating their bodies, completely silent yet entirely awake, when she heard him chuckle, she turned her head giving him a questioning look.

"I was thinking about the first time we shared a bed," Malfoy said in a pleasant voice, "At the infirmary, after Potter almost killed me." The memory brought a smile to Alexa's face, "When you stayed the night, I was grateful to Potter for injuring me." He said with a laugh.

"You have no idea how scared I was. I nearly murdered Potter that day." Alexa confessed, rolling over to face him. "And I regretted having you as an enemy for over five years, and all the time we wasted on silly quarrels and letting our abnormally large egos get in the way of our friendship."

"We're making the same mistakes again." Malfoy remarked bitterly. "I guess we haven't changed that much."

"Despite everything we've been through, the traditions we broke and the way of life we turned our back on, you're still a Malfoy, and I'm still a Kaiser." Alexa said flatly, "An explosive combination, if you ask me."

She heard a dark chuckle, "You know, I had a bet with Potter before I left; he gambled ten galleons that if the Death Eaters don't kill us, we will kill each other."

"It is very reassuring that Potter has so much faith in our partnership." Alexa said sarcastically.

"So let's prove him wrong, and I'll buy you dinner with Potter's money when we return." Malfoy offered.

"Deal." Alexa stated, smirking to him in the dark. She fell asleep a few moments later, more peaceful than she'd been in a long while. She woke up a few hours later, wrapped in the soft comfort of her sheets and something else that was significantly harder. She opened a lazy eye to see Malfoy's arm wrapped casually around her waist, his body pressed against her back and his steady breath brushing against her neck. She was torn between crawling away from his grip and snuggling even closer to his warm body, but one breath of his intoxicating scent was all that was needed to tip the scales; cuddling with him was way too tempting.

It was six O'clock in the evening when she woke again, hungry and desperate to get to the bathroom. She was still locked in Malfoy's embrace and any attempt to elegantly slip away failed miserably. "Malfoy!" she said loudly.

He hummed something incoherent.

"I need to get out of bed." She told him.

"What's holding you?" he mumbled tiredly.

"You are." Alexa replied in an urgent tone.

"What?" he whispered, opening one of his eyes slowly, and noticing their intimate position. His cheeks flashed a violent shade of red. "Shit, I'm really sorry." He said, letting her out of his grip.

"Well, you were married until two days ago, I guess you are programmed to cuddle." Alexa said forgivingly.

"No, actually. We didn't even share a bed in the end…" Malfoy said quietly, rubbing his eyes. Opting to stay silent, Alexa used the opportunity to sneak from the bedroom, and sped away to the toilet, desperate to ease the pressure in her bladder. Much more relaxed, she returned to the room, seeing Malfoy sitting in her bed.

"Coffee?" She offered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Definitely." He said gratefully, getting out of bed. They had their coffee in the kitchen, Alexa sitting on the island in the middle, Malfoy leaning against the black marble counter. "You're the only one who gets my coffee right," Malfoy said bitterly.

"Because I have mine the same way." Alexa replied, taking a sip from the super short espresso, "I'm starving, and my fridge is empty. Where do you want to eat?"

"Nowhere too fancy. I'll have whatever, and lots of it." Malfoy answered, and a loud grumble was heard, confirming his statement.

"The local pub then, they have a few brilliant dishes, German home cooking." Alexa decided, placing her empty cup in the sink, "But we might run into some of my Muggle friends so I must prepare you. They think I practice alternative medicine, which is actually true," Alexa said with a sly grin, "I never actually lied to them, you know, just omitted a few details."

"So we know each other from the private school in Britain we attended?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Exactly." Alexa said, jumping down from the island and walking to her room, to change her clothes. Less than ten minutes later they were leaving the apartment, and Alexa noticed that Malfoy had stopped gluing his hair back, and instead opted to keep it elegantly disheveled. She liked it better that way.

"So, we were reunited after many years when you recently came to Britain," Malfoy continued with their cover story, and she noticed that he ever so casually linked their arms as they walked, "And you fell for my irresistible charm."

"More like forced into a suicide mission with the person I loathed the most." Alexa muttered gloomily.

Malfoy completely ignored her comment, "And we decided to go to Norway for a vacation." He finished his fairytale just as they arrived at the pub, which was already pretty crowded. She ran into several of her acquaintances even before they reached their table, which involved many handshakes, since unlike the people in Britain the Germans were never too keen on hugging.

A smiling waitress took their order and Alexa felt her own stomach digesting herself while they waited for the food to arrive. She lifted her eyes from her beer when she heard a high-pitched voice shrieking "Lexi!"

Coming over, or rather skipping was one of her closest friends, and a genuine smile spread on Alexa's face. "Julie." Alexa acknowledged, and rose from her seat to greet her.

Rudely ignoring all the formalities, Julie pulled Alexa into a tight hug, squeezing her ribs and nearly causing her lungs to collapse. "It's so good to see you." Julie said earnestly, looking at Alexa warmly. Alexa glanced at Malfoy, who watched the encounter with amusement mixed with confusion, since Julie had addressed her in German.

"It's been too long," Alexa replied, noticing her German was not as fluent as it used to be. She noticed Julie was staring at Malfoy and said, "This is Draco, he's from Britain so we should speak in English."

Julie grinned widely, "Draco? What a peculiar name." she said in a heavily accented English.

"Well, I'm a peculiar man." Malfoy replied giving her one of his infamous looks that had women constantly falling at his feet.

"You certainly are." Julie said pensively, not overwhelmed by his charm, "if you passed Alexa's impossible filtering; I've never seen her out with a guy before."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at Alexa, and a pinkish blush stained her cheeks. "Would you like to join us so you could embarrass me further?" Alexa suggested bitterly.

"Relax. I'm just excited to finally see you with a man." Julie said, taking a seat at their table. "So, you're dating?" She cut straight to the point.

Alexa slapped her forehead, and buried her face in her palm. "Yes, we are." She heard Malfoy reply, and his hand reached to hold hers under the table.

"That's lovely." Julie said cheerfully, "How did you meet? Do you practice all the voodoo shit Alexa does?" Julie inquired, ordering herself a beer in the process.

Malfoy laughed at her directness. "No, we know each other from school and accidentally ran into each other a few months ago." He replied with a small smile that Alexa managed to see through the narrow space between her fingers. "She told me about her wild night life in Berlin, but I find it hard to believe since I know her as the bookish, ever serious Alexa. I'd like to hear about it from a reliable source." Malfoy said smoothly, leaning forward and watching Julie attentively.

"Well, I know her as the sexy Lexi." Julie revealed and Malfoy let out a bark of laughter. Alexa was desperately praying for a sudden death. "I never saw a girl that can hold her liquor as well as her, and she definitely knows how to move on the dance floor."

"I'd like to meet the sexy Lexi tonight," Malfoy whispered in her ear, loud enough for Julie to hear. Alexa blanched, then blushed, then turned slightly green. She could handle the embarrassing situation, but the images that popped in her mind were just too much; a part of her was willing to give Malfoy a show he would never forget.

Alexa was saved by the food's arrival as Malfoy turned his attention to his Bratwurst, allowing her to catch up with Julie, while enjoying her potato salad. Julie was the one who'd introduced her to the nightlife scene; back then she was a student and a part time bartender. She was an impressive woman, tall even by German standards and envied for her perfect curves, she was a well known figure those circles. Julie obtained her degree a year ago, and was working for an accounting company, which meant a lot less partying, though she still visited the nightclubs at least once a week.

Malfoy caught her eye, and gave her an unnervingly soft gaze, that made her trail off in the middle of a sentence. She heard Julie sigh at her side, and the woman said, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Julie winked at her, "You should keep him, he's absolutely gorgeous," she added in German so Malfoy would not understand.

She got up and gave Malfoy a hard look, "Treat her properly, she's a rare jewel." She told him before leaving. Alexa was about to rebuke Malfoy for intentionally humiliating her but when she opened her mouth, she found herself yawning, and quickly raised her hand to cover it. They had slept fairly well during the day and she did not know why she felt so tired suddenly; it could have been the rich meal, the warmth of the room, or maybe the familiarity of home.

Malfoy noticed it and asked for the bill, quickly paying before Alexa even managed to argue. "We are dating Alexa," Malfoy said pointedly, "Of course I'm paying for you." He said sweetly, and she cursed behind gritted teeth. He held her hand when they walked out of the pub, and kept holding it until they reached her place; she admitted that she liked the way his hand felt around hers. They exchanged very few words before slipping into bed and falling asleep, a sense of serenity and comfort filling the atmosphere, instead of the tension and awkwardness that usually lingered between them.


	20. Ring

**Edited by Icarus. **

**You don't review and it makes me sad. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Ring <strong>

Alexa was deeply asleep when Malfoy grudgingly woke up; a throbbing sensation tore him from his sweet dreams, forcing him into consciousness and demanding his prompt attention. He groaned when he realized he was spooning Alexa again; he'd made a solid decision not to get too close to her, but his body seemed to betray him and search for her warmth as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He grimaced; it used to be, once. He jerked away from her as if she was diseased when he realized what caused his miserable awakening; his erection was pressing against her backside and he prayed to every godly entity that she was indeed asleep and unaware of his condition. He bolted to the bathroom just as her alarm clock rang.

Alexa opened her eyes widely at the obnoxiously loud noise, and swung her arm quite brutally, smashing the alarm clock against the wall; silencing the little bastard. She dragged herself out of bed, and drowsily made her way to the bathroom; planning to take a cold shower in order to wake up and clear her head. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, opening the door a tiny slit, she heard the water in the shower start to run. It took her awhile to process the meaning of it, and the door was already half opened when her numb mind stopped any further movement; she was too busy staring at the naked man in her shower stall.

She could see him clearly before the steam began to fog her vision; marmoreal skin, that would seem too prefect to belong to a mortal if not the many scars that tainted it, stretched over the contours of lean muscles that seemed equally strong and flexible. Alexa knew that she must leave unnoticed that very second, but the sight had pinned her to her place and she could not take her eyes off that sculptured body, as if she was Imperio'd. There stood Draco Malfoy, one of his hands placed on the wall, supporting him, as the other one was rapidly sliding across the length of his erected member, his expression torn between pleasure and torment as he bit on his lower lip.

Alexa was fully awake now, her senses so heightened she could hear the tiny moan that escaped his lips as he touched himself, letting his eyes close shut as he neared his climax. She felt a sensation in her stomach she had not experienced in a very long time and a primal urge demanded she rid herself of her pajamas and join him in the shower, putting to good use his rock hard shaft. She was amazed at her own eyesight when she realized she could positively count the soft, light hairs that trailed from his bellybutton down to his crotch, and possibly smell her own arousal.

She has seen Malfoy naked many times before but this was completely different; he was completely different. She managed to tear her eyes from his glistening body when he came with a muffled groan and silently closed the door, returning to her bed room and trying to look as innocent as possible, and not like she had just undergone one of the most erotic experiences of her life. When he marched into her room with only a towel hanging very low on his waist, giving her a sleazy smirk, she knew she was busted.

He stood in front of her, blocking her way out of the room, seeming incredibly smug. "Did you enjoy the show, Kaiser?" he drawled, his fingers grazing his toned chest lazily. "Next time you should join in and give me a hand," he said with a wink.

Alexa was blushing madly, to the point that it physically hurt her. She made an attempt to bypass him and reach the bathroom but he moved faster and trapped her between his body and the wall behind her. She was not breathing, though she knew it was advisable to do so; instead, she was focused on that single drop of water that traveling from his chest down to his taut stomach and into the mysteries covered by the towel. She slapped herself mentally for thinking about licking it.

She looked at him wide eyed, a few stray hairs getting in the way of the magnificent view and she was suddenly very aware to the mess that was her blond hair, and her unflatteringly disheveled look in general. He moved his body closer, pressing it against hers so she could feel his heat burning her through the thin fabric of the pajamas. He lowered his head, and rubbed his nose across her jawline, then buried his face in her hair, sniffing.

"You could use a shower as well," he said with a smirk, raising his head to gaze at her playfully.

And this is when the erotic moment ended, and her usual cold, levelheaded character suddenly replaced the dreamy, lustful Alexa. She gripped his shoulders pulling him closer, and kneed him in crotch with the pure intention of insuring he would never be able to reproduce. She walked past him as he dropped to his knees, holding his wounded groins, after giving him a deathly glare and hissing, "Jerk!"

Alexa wished she could stay in the shower forever; she did not want to handle the awkwardness of facing him and she could not help but repeatedly recall the erotically intense scenario she'd viewed a few moments ago. More presentable and mentally prepared she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way hesitantly to the kitchen where Malfoy was already waiting for her with a cup of coffee.

She thanked him when he handed her the coffee and looked at her with a peculiar gaze, "I forgot how vicious you could be." He remarked with a faint smile.

She let out a dry laughter and eyed him apologetically, "How bad is your…" she started to asked worriedly, but trailed off, embarrassed.

"Hurts like hell," he said honestly, "But you can kiss it better." He added with a smirk. Alexa nearly choked on her coffee.

"I'm going to pack a few things," Alexa informed him as she finished her coffee, "We should leave in half an hour so we won't miss the flight."

She carefully placed the cup in the sink, and made her way back to her bedroom, preparing herself to deal with the box she'd avoided and repressed for many years. She opened the door of her closet and pulled the old, wooden box out, staring it warily. For some reason feeling Malfoy's presence behind her was somewhat comforting. She kicked the box open and rummaged through its content, taking out a few books, her dagger and the two-way mirror among other things. She handed Malfoy one of the mirrors with a sever expression on her face, "Carry it at all times." She instructed him, but it come out more as a plea.

He nodded and watched silently as she finished packing, and soon they left the pleasant apartment to seek the unknown; when they stepped out of the door Alexa slipped Narcissa's ring on her finger. She could feel Malfoy's nervousness grow as they approached the airport, he was fidgety when they drove in the cab, and constantly ran his hand through his hair when they stood in the line for passport control. When his stressed behavior seemed to escalate and his eyes darted frantically towards the exit behind them, she took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring smile; a few more minutes of his suspicious behavior and they would have been questioned by the Muggle security.

She felt him slightly resisting when she climbed the stairs to the airplane, dragging him behind her, and the faintest shade of green was visible on his pale skin when they reached their seats. "I really don't trust these Muggle inventions." He muttered quietly, while fastening his seat belt. "I mean, flying without magic. Come on!"

Alexa shrugged, "Its science, it works most of the times." Alexa replied, and this information did not seem to calm Malfoy, "Sometimes it fails, but so does magic. There is a really logical explanation to flying without magic; I was convinced."

"Really?" Malfoy asked, curious, "Then what keeps up in the air?"

"Lift." Alexa said absentmindedly, watching out of the window as the plane began to move.

"Lift?" Malfoy repeated dumbly.

"Look, it requires a basic knowledge in Newtonian physics to explain the principles behind it," Alexa said tiredly, "I'm really not sure where to start."

The plane was gaining speed, and she saw Malfoy sitting upright in his chair, his face ashen. Involuntarily, his hand found hers and gripped it as if his life depended on it. "Just talk, it's relaxing."

Alexa mused for a moment, "Well, Newton's third law says that the mutual forces of action between two bodies are equal, opposite and collinear. So the plane exerts a certain force on the air, and the air exerts an equal amount of force, in the opposite direction, on the plane." Alexa said slowly, Malfoy nodded attentively. "If you look on the vertical forces, you have the lift which forces the plane up, and the weight that pulls it down, due to gravity." Alexa continued, and Malfoy's jaw clenched when the plane left the ground for takeoff, "Also you have perpendicular forces like thrust, which is generated by the engines and his opposite, drag. Flying is the delicate equilibrium between all of these forces."

"Seeing that we are flying at the moment," Malfoy said while warily glancing out of the window, "I'd say this explanation is quite convincing."

"It doesn't even scratch the surface," Alexa said laughingly, "That was really aerodynamics for dummies."

"And when did you become an expert?" Malfoy drawled teasingly.

"I took a few courses in a Muggle university, to expend my horizons," Alexa replied with a smirk, amused by her own joke. Since Malfoy was again capable of sneering, Alexa decided he was well enough, and yanked her hand from his, searching her bag for a book. She pulled out a heavy, dusty one, entitled 'Darker than Black – Advanced Dark Magic Spells', and began to read from a random page.

"Don't you think is unwise to read that book when you're surrounded by Muggles?" Malfoy whispered to her ear in an urgent tone.

"Not really. They have that writer Rolling, who published an entire series of books about magic and the Wizarding world; I would say it's a rare piece of writing by her." Alexa said unworriedly.

"Is it any good?" Malfoy sounded genuinely interested.

"It's complete rubbish. It's only good if you want a hearty laugh." Alexa remarked with a twisted grin, giving Malfoy a side glance. He seemed to gradually relax, sitting more comfortably in his seat, and a first smile spread on his face when a gorgeous flight attendant offered him orange juice with a flirtatious grin. Alexa chuckled inwardly at Malfoy's ability to attract female attention without any boundaries of nationality, religion, race or magic; after what she had witnessed that morning it was rather unsurprising. Her attention returned to the book but not for long; she squealed when Malfoy grabbed her right arm, the one that was further away from him, and pulled it over for closer inspection. This caused her to drop her book and almost fall to his lap, ungracefully stopping her momentum by imbedding the nails of her left hand into his right thigh.)

His jaw clenched at the pain but he made no further sigh of discomfort. Instead, he was entirely focused on the ring on her finger. "How did you get this ring? It was my mother's…"

Alexa jerked her hand out of his grasp and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Astoria gave it to me." She said quietly.

"What?" Malfoy cried out loudly making a few of the passenger eye them curiously, "This is preposterous!"

"Yeah, well…" Alexa wondered how to explain the peculiar situation; "Astoria and I had a heart to heart conversation during Weasley's funeral." Alexa said cautiously and Malfoy snarled.

"Interesting phrase to describe a discussion between one cold hearted bitch and another heartless one." Malfoy spat, looking deeply wounded and betrayed for some reason.

Alexa ignored him, though she had to muster her self-control to do so. "After the ball, she sent me an owl, informing me of your divorce. She also attached your mother's ring to the letter, since she felt I deserved it more than she did." Alexa said in a flat voice.

"So you knew all along?" Malfoy's accusation was low and dangerous.

"All along? It's been two days!" Alexa exclaimed, wondering why she even bothered to defend herself.

"I can't believe you were conspiring with my ex-wife the whole time." Malfoy gave her a murderous look, "And I'm supposed to trust you with my life."

"No one was conspiring!" Alexa said angrily, returning an equally enraged stare, "I can recommend a great therapist for your paranoia." She snapped, wearing a snide expression, "She confronted me regarding my reluctance to accept her as a Malfoy, as your wife…"

Malfoy's fury seemed to lessen and he listened attentively, "Naturally we came to discuss your marriage, and my relations with you. You could say we reached a few understandings." Alexa said cryptically.

"Care to elaborate?" Malfoy drawled, trying to seem uninterested but failing.

"That is between me and her." Alexa said firmly, reluctant to share the content of that conversation with Malfoy, of all the people.

If it seemed like his wrath had faded, it returned twice as bad as before. "I see where your loyalties lie." He said in an icy tone, that he reserved for those he most hated.

"It has nothing to do with loyalties. It has everything to do with respect for other people's privacy, mine included." Alexa said coldly, unwilling to apologize.

Malfoy was silent for a very long time, and Alexa hoped he had dropped the subject. But she should have known Malfoy better. "Neither of you deserve the ring." He stated in a voice void of emotions, his grey eyes a wall of concrete. Alexa felt a burning sting when he said it, and for a moment considered taking off the ring and handing it to him. Whatever emotional turmoil Alexa had gone through, she let none of that show. The rest of the flight passed in silence.


	21. Forest, again

**Thank you very much for the lovely comments and for the PM too. You make me smile.**

**Icarus beta'd this chapter too, and I'm ever so grateful that someone corrects my awful grammar/phrasing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Forest, again<strong>

Every bit of color left Malfoy's face when the plane began to descend, and he reached constantly for his ears, agonized by the effects of height loss and pressure differences. His expression was clearly anxious and she could not quite blame him since the nasty weather that welcomed them to Norway caused the plane to shake, tossing it like a leaf in the wind. He was still constant in his decision not to talk to her, and she did nothing to change his mind; the silence between them was as stormy and threatening as the tempest outside.

Alexa smiled bitterly knowing they would need some life threatening experience to make peace with each other. Predicting what the future held for them, she knew it would be soon enough. They made their way wordlessly through the airport, Malfoy suppressing all of the questions he had, until they exited the building and walked into the freezing squall that was another typical day in Norway.

"Where are we going?" he asked through chattering teeth.

"To the train station. We could easily take another flight, if you rather." Alexa suggested with a devious smirk.

"I rather not." Malfoy replied dryly.

Alexa shrugged. "It's a long ride in the train though." She informed him, and it was indeed true. They had not exchanged a single word through the eight hour train ride and Alexa was surprised both of their egos could fit in the same compartment. She knew their quarrel was silly and could be easily resolved, but soon the breathtaking view had taken her mind off Malfoy and all she could focus on was the untamed wilderness outside, dark, furious and unforgiving. Malfoy was equally captured.

When they reached Stavanger it was already late afternoon but the sun was shining brightly, since the days were quite long at that time of the year. Alexa navigated her way to the main Owlery, and sighed happily when a letter for her already arrived. She quickly read it, and placed it safely inside her robes, marching confidently while Malfoy was dragging his feet behind her.

"Where are we going now?" He drawled hating the fact he was following Alex and letting her have control of the situation.

"We need to catch an Abraxan to Durmstrang," Alexa said impatiently as she pushed through the crowd of the central station towards the sparkling sign of 'Express Rides'. Before Malfoy could say another word the said creatures entered their view and they were just as awe striking as the first time she encountered them. The first thing that came to mind when Alexa watched the Abraxans was royalty, and it once again amazed her how something so gigantic and powerful could move with such effortless elegance. Their skin was silvery and sparkling and the feathers were cool grey with the slightest hint of blue, like stormy skies; she felt they put Hogwarts's Thestrals to shame.

She walked over to one of the men handling the winged horses and showed him the letter. He examined it carefully, and after verifying it was authentic he lead them into one of the carriages. "What was that about?" Malfoy asked pointedly, motioning to the letter.

"It's an invitation to Durmstrang; you can't go there uninvited." Alexa replied shortly.

"How did you get it?" he inquired, trying to sneak a look at the letter's content but Alexa quickly hid it in her robes.

"I Owled a friend of mine when we were in Berlin. She is a teacher in Durmstrang." Alexa supplied the information in a very dry tone, still cross with him. They did not speak for the rest of the ride, and Alexa realized that forced silence was starting to bother her but could not bring herself to appease Malfoy. When they reached Durmstrang the sun was setting, and a dark red aura surrounded the mighty castle, and though it was not as large as Hogwarts, it left a strong impression. There was dark, ancient magic contained in the ground they walked on, it radiated from the cold stone walls and passed through their bodies like a ghost.

A tall, dark haired woman awaited them near the iron gates, her posture confident and calm. The woman exchanged a few word with Alexa in fluent German, her expression a little darker now, and moment later they were rushing through the castle, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Malfoy was nearly panting when they reached a pleasant looking office. After casting a few quick spells to ensure their privacy, the woman allowed herself to smile at Alexa.

"Maria Eleonore Von Furstenberg" the woman introduced herself, turning her gaze to Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy." He said in a clipped voice, looking a bit uncertain.

The woman scanned him through narrowed eyes. "Interesting company you've got here." She remarked, looking at Alexa with amusement.

"Quite unwillingly," Alexa said bitterly and she could hear Malfoy grit his teeth, "I came here due to rather unpleasant circumstances. The winds had been shifting lately, and following the traces brought me to Durmstrang." Alexa said vaguely, "I need information."

Maria watched the pair before her with pensive expression, as if making a crucial decision. "Speak." She finally uttered.

"We need any information you have on Igor Karkaroff," Malfoy drawled lazily, "Where he lived, if he had a wife, or children. Maybe documentation of his work as headmaster."

Maria crossed her hands over her chest and gave them both a piercing stare through narrowed eyes, "I should be reporting you two, for snooping around, asking the wrong kind of questions," She said darkly, "However, since it's you Alexa, I will overlook it."

She paused for a moment, looking out the window, into the thick forest, "Dark wizards control this school and they are more extrovert and daring lately." She warned them, "I won't say a word, but other teachers will, so take in count that they we'll be watching you. About Karkaroff, I didn't know him; I finished school before he became headmaster, and returned to work here after his death."

Alexa sighed tiredly and Maria continued, "I do know that his name is taboo around here, though I don't know why. I'm quite sure any documentation regarding him was destroyed." She informed them. "All I can tell you is that his grave is somewhere in that forest; maybe you'll come across something that helps you."

"Thank you," Alexa said softly, giving the other woman a genuine smile.

Maria waved her hand in dismissal, "It's nothing really. I'm sorry I couldn't provide with the knowledge you seek. If you have any other questions in the future, don't hesitate," Maria said encouragingly, returning the smile. "Blut ist dicker als Wasser" she added with a hint of pride.

"I won't forget it." Alexa said earnestly. Maria extended her hand and Alexa shook it, Roman style, gripping the other person's wrist instead of palm. Alexa felt the hard metal beneath Maria's sleeve, and smirked.

Maria cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you carry your dagger with you?"

"I threw with my left hand," Alexa replied with a lopsided smile. And with that statement she turned to leave the office, Malfoy following closely behind her.

"What did she tell you in the end?" Malfoy asked, slightly confused by the odd encounter.

"She said blood is thicker than water." Alexa translated.

"What does it mean?" Malfoy inquired as they walked through the gloomy corridors.

"Our families are connected through blood bonds and marriage and ancient alliances." Alexa told him, "It means that even though she is required to obey to certain figures of power, her first loyalty is to me."

"Then she can be trusted." Malfoy said slowly.

"Without a doubt." Alexa stated.

They stopped cautiously in the entrance of Durmstrang's forest, giving each other a wary look. "Have you ever been here?" Malfoy asked her insecurely.

Alexa snorted. "Do I look suicidal? They don't even fly above it on their brooms." She said grimly, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "The castle is west of the forest," she remarked looking at the dark surroundings, "Can you lead us out?"

Malfoy examined the star lit skies, searching for familiar constellations, then nodded shortly. "The sky here is so clear, unlike in the polluted Britain. It shouldn't be a problem."

And so they entered the forest, unsure of what they were looking for, uncertain about what they might encounter, unnerved by the growing darkness. Alexa could feel it in every cell of her body, a premonition of danger.

High Spruce trees towered above them, hiding the sky behind a thick cover of pointy leaves, letting only a few moonlight rays to penetrate the complex, concealing array. The ground was slippery, knee high mud puddles and moss coated rocks, and the path they walked seemed to have be forgotten a century ago. The air was dense and wet, and a strong scent of lichen attacked their nostrils; aggressively sweet and distinctively woody, the aroma dulled their senses and induced a false notion of serenity.

Alexa fought to keep her guard up against the lulling magic of the forest; she glanced at Malfoy to see that he was struggling to preserve his vigilance. She felt her skin itching, not only from the needle like leaves; she felt eyes caressing her hungrily, many pairs of eyes she could feel but not see. She saw Malfoy tense the slightest bit and she knew he heard what she did; a quiet, predatory movement to their right. She squinted her eyes and tried to locate the source of the noise but she was only human, and the darkness was blinding.

The next second, she threw herself forward and that movement saved her life; the creature only managed to claw at her right shoulder, missing the rest of the body as she ducked to the ground, landing ungracefully on a sharp rock. She caught a glimpse of a scaled tail, before the assaulter disappeared into the darkness. Malfoy yanked her up, and they stood back to back, their vision covering three hundred and sixty degrees. "Was that a bloody lion?" Malfoy whispered.

"I saw scales." Alexa muttered, vaguely aware to the pain.

"Chimera." They hissed in unison. They continued to advanced cautiously, guarding each other, knowing the creature was still targeting them. And soon, when the smell of Alexa's blood had spread, it would not be the only one. The second attack came from Malfoy's side, who reacted unbelievably fast, avoiding the beast and hitting it with a well-aimed Stupefy. Unfortunately, the spell did nothing but provoke an angry roar.

The chimera lurked in the darkness, hidden by the thick flora, following them into a clearing before launching at them again. It appeared in the further end of the clearing, growling and revealing perfects rows of razor sharp teeth, golden mane surrounding a vicious face. Alexa and Malfoy hexed the beast simultaneously, halting the avid pouncing for a moment; enough for Malfoy to cast a dark spell that wrap like a collar around the Chimera's neck, choking it slowly. Not wasting time, Alexa dashed towards the creature, using the slick mud to slid beneath the crossbred creature, slicing its soft belly with her dagger. She imbed it to the hilt where she thought the heart was, an then pulled away quickly, rolling to the side and away from the monster. It gave a pitiful cry and left the clearing in a cumbersome run.

Alexa lay on her back, too shocked and disturbed to move, before Malfoy pulled her to her feet again. "Bloody hell." Alexa cried weakly, still hanging on Malfoy to support her. "They didn't cover this in Auror training."

"I'll add it to the syllabus when we get back." Malfoy said dryly, equally shaken. He scanned her wounded body with worried eyes and before he could comment she casted a few immediate healing spells, treating what she could. "You can't go on like this." He remarked.

"I'll be fine. If we linger here longer, we'll be sitting ducks." Alexa argued, starting to march forward to end the discussion.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy demanded to know, catching up with her.

"I assume that not only Karkaroff is buried on Durmstrang grounds. So we're looking for a graveyard." Alexa deduced, "I think that would be a perfect place." She said pointing at the high mountain in front of them. Malfoy shrugged and followed her, occasionally mumbling 'Anapneo' to clear their way through the wild flora and the fog. Suddenly the sky was colored by an orange glow and an earth-shattering bellow filled the forest, escorted by a familiar scent of sulfur.

Malfoy stopped dead in his track. "No, I'm not going there. I draw the line in dragons."

Alexa snorted in mockery, "cowardice does not become you. We are going to where the action is." She flashed him a crazy smile.

Luckily, they did not encounter said dragons on their way to Karkaroff's grave; but they had plenty of other unpleasant rendezvouses. Facing an angry Graphorn was one of those unfortunate events; they ran for their lives knowing its purple skin can repel most of the spells. Fortuitously, they were running straight towards the dragons, and the Graphorn did not seem too eager to follow. They chanced upon other unfriendly creatures, and even the vegetation had a tendency towards violence, but in the end, wounded and fatigued they reached the cemetery's gate.

There was a tiny problem though, the gate was guarded by a Sphinx. "I guess you wouldn't just let us pass?" Malfoy asked hopefully.

A slanted eyed female smirked at him deviously, shaking her long mane. "A correct guess." She said amusedly, "if you guess correctly my riddle, I will let you pass."

"Let's hear it." Alexa said tiredly.

The Sphinx smiled widely. "If the prefix **re** means "to do again", and the word **reveal** means "to disclose" or "to make known", what does **veal** mean?"

Alexa pulled at her hair in desperation. "Where is the Mudblood Granger when you need it?" she whined, reverting to old habits in times of pressure. Malfoy could not help but grin at her frustration. They sat in front of the magic creature, trying to solve the riddle, until the first rays of sunlight appeared.

"Fuck it!" Malfoy cried out, "A veal means what is always meant; calf meat!" he yelled, and Alexa feared he'd doomed them to painful death. "And I haven't eaten since Berlin." He added weakly.

"That's correct." The sphinx confirmed with a slight nod of her head, and moved to allow them entrance. Alexa shifted her gaze from the lioness to Malfoy, dumbfound. She rose to her feet only after receiving a not so gentle kick from Malfoy, and followed him into the graveyard.

Hundreds of graves were spread in front of them; all the previous headmasters of Durmstrang were buried there. They found Karkaroff's resting place soon enough, and read the writing on the tombstone.

Igor Ivanovich Karkaroff

1950 – 1995

Escaped the darkness to live by the Northern Lights

"Another bloody riddle?" Malfoy asked meekly.

"Not really." Alexa said casually, "If we interpret it literally…it means he lived in Nordkapp."

Malfoy grimaced. "And how do we get there?"

Alexa sighed heavily, "This is our last concern at the moment. First of all we have to get back to the castle; you can't Apparate on the school ground."

Malfoy turned around slowly, looking at the dreadful forest. "Oh Merlin." He said tiredly, letting his eyes close for a moment.


	22. Honningsvåg

***Insert here an emotional blackmail of reviews***

**Beta'd by Icarus the Lovely. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chpater 22 - Honningsvåg<strong>

Alexa was beyond exhaustion when they stumbled into a modest room in one of the inns in Stavanger; it was already noon, and they had been awake since early in the previous morning. Each of them also sported a collection of nasty wounds that needed to be treated immediately, and Alexa reached for an energy potion before turning to heal their damaged bodies. She stripped Malfoy to his boxers without a blink, dragging her wand across his body to search for internal injuries, and when she was certain he was not going to die from visceral bleeding or lung collapse, she tended the horrid gash on his back.

It had a nasty smell and she suspected whatever caused it was poisonous so she took the necessary precautions and gave him an antidote that neutralized most venoms and casted a spell that would alert any drastic changes in his body temperature, heart rate and other vital signs. Cleaning a few minor bruises and healing every other cut she came across, she smiled with satisfaction at her work. Vividly reminded of her own injuries, when a jolt of sharp pain pierced her shoulder, she turned to treat herself, instructing Malfoy when she realized it was nearly impossible for her to reach that damned spot on her back.

She ordered him to go to bed and rest, and dragged herself to the bathroom, to try and rid herself of some of the filth the clung to her body. She gave up on the hopeless battle after a few moments, overpowered by fatigue, and limped back to bed, to lie beside Malfoy. She gently placed herself behind him, maneuvering so that she would not press against their wounds, and raised her head to plant butterfly kisses on his shoulder, his neck, his cheek and his scapula.

He gave a pleased murmur when she kissed a certain delicate spot on his neck, and leaned into her body, ignoring his injured back. He was actually purring when her fingers grazed his chest, tracing lines and figures on the pale skin. She lowered her head to rest on the pillow, realizing that her affectionate care was lulling her to sleep, and felt his hands cover her own, holding it still against his heart.

"About what I said on the flight…" he said quietly, "It was really stupid, and I didn't mean it. I'm glad you have Narcissa's ring, and I'm sure she is pleased as well."

Alexa felt his heart pounding beneath her palm, and this combined with his words, caused warmness to spread across her body, making her even sleepier. "Apology accepted. Good night, Malfoy."

"Stop it." He said in a hoarse voice.

"What?" she cocked an eyebrow, though he could not have seen.

"Stop calling me Malfoy." He said firmly. "My name is Draco. And if things had gone the way I planned them to, you'd be a Malfoy too by now." He remarked, his voice losing a bit of his stability.

She kissed his bare skin again, and pressed harder into him, hoping that her touch revealed to him all the emotions she could not voice aloud. They both fell into a dreamless sleep, completely drained by the intensity of their experience in the forest, their bodies begging for a long, much needed rest; they woke up the following morning, in the same position they had fallen asleep.

One flight and a few hours later, they arrived to Honningsvåg, the central city of the Nordkapp municipality; Draco was struggling to stomach his breakfast after the rough landing. The city was laughingly small by German or British standards, and as far as they knew, there was not a magical community there.

"So basically, you are assuming that Karkaroff lived here and also that he might still have living relatives," Draco noted dryly, rolling his eyes, "Who reside in this…pathetic excuse of a village," he remarked arrogantly, "Both are very feeble guesses."

"Do you have better suggestions?" Alexa raised an eyebrow, closing her heavy coat tighter.

Draco grimaced, having no other ideas. "And how are we supposed to find them? Search from door to door? Assuredly, there are no more than a few hundred lodges here, but it would still take forever."

Alexa grinned at the arrogant way he pronounced the word 'Lodges'; he was a Malfoy through and through after all. "Of course not. We'll just ask at the local pub; it's a small town, someone will surely know."

Draco mumbled something under his breath but did not argue and after a while of wandering they reached a place that seemed promising. It was no more than an old, simple looking building, but the warmth that greeted them once they entered prevented even Draco from complaining. It was late afternoon and the place was crowded with middle-aged inhabitants who'd finished their working day; Alexa and Draco definitely stood out. They took a seat at the bar and ordered mulled wine, observing the population of the pub with curious eyes. Alexa tried to communicate with the woman tending the bar; she nodded her head apologetically when Alexa addressed her in English, but grinned when Alexa spoke German.

After a few moments of small talk Draco lost patience and elbowed her gently, "Ask her already."

Alexa had an ominous feeling about it but did as he said nonetheless. She was rewarded with a narrowed eyed stare, as the woman completely froze in her place. "You and your man look like a nice couple." The woman told her politely, "It's better for you not to get involved with these people."

"We came from far away to visit." Alexa said truthfully, "Family." She added with a tiny smirk and a helpless shrug of her shoulders.

The woman sighed, nodding in understanding. "Then it can't be helped." She stated, returning to pour wine into large cups, "Mrs. Karkaroff lives in the most northern house of the city. But I must warn you, suspicious characters wander around the house."

Alexa nodded and thanked her for the information, not forgetting to tip her generously as they left to find Karkaroff's house. Then sun was setting when they made their way through the city streets, going north, and the buildings at the side of the road became fewer and fewer as they progressed, until the view in front of them was clear. She did not realize it at first, but she had stopped walking and stared wide eyed at the magnificent sight in front of them; the scarlet color of the sky contrasted with a bright green glow, whose shape was undefined like smoke, but its presence was awe striking.

"This is magic." Draco said softly, astonishment written all over his face.

"And this is the house we were looking for, "Alexa pointed to their right, ruining the magical moment. They exchanged looks, and gripped their wands, marching to the house and hoping not to run into hostile company. They knocked on the door several times, but no answer came and Draco stepped forward, whispering 'Alohamora'. The lock opened with a rusty click and they entered the modest looking, two story building. They moved silently in the house, waiting for an ambush, until they reached a pleasant living room, lit by the warm flames in the fire place. On one of the sofas sat an old lady, covered in a blanket and peacefully sipping from her cup, completely unaware to their presence.

"You have visitors, Lady Agnes," A hoarse voice said, and Alexa and Draco looked down to see a House Elf staring at them rudely. He was entirely bald, and even the long hairs popping from his ears were white; Alexa thought he was old as time itself.

Said lady turned her head to look at them, noticing them for the first time, and a warm smile lightened her face. It was then that Alexa noticed this woman was not even in her sixties, but something or someone, caused her to wither. "Children, what brought you here? Did you lose your way?"

Draco gulped and glanced at Alexa with confusion; this is not what they expected. "No, we came to visit you actually." Alexa said sweetly, conjuring her charm.

"Really?" Agnes said delightfully, "Isn't it lovely, Ebbe?" she asked the House Elf, who agreed reluctantly. "To what I owe this unexpected visit?"

"We have a few questions, regarding your…husband." Alexa replied, shifting uncomfortably.

The soft features of the lady turned hard as rock in a matter of a second; she examined them with distrust. "You don't look like one of them." she stated, emphasizing the last word so it was clear who she had meant.

"We aren't." Draco hurried to clarify.

"Then you are in great danger for being here." She informed them with a severe expression.

"We are well aware of it," Draco assured her, "But it seems like you are the only one that can help us. And maybe we can help you."

Agnes let out a dry, humorless chuckle that seemed so unlike her delicate, motherly features. "I can't be helped. And I doubt I could assist you; he took away everything that is worth remembering."

"So you know nothing about what Karkaroff did for the Dark Lord?" Draco asked bluntly, and rather insensibly.

"Igor…he shielded me from it," she said softly, lovingly, "It is the reason they let me live, after they thoroughly verified that I was ignorant to everything." She said darkly, and Alexa knew exactly what an in depth confirmation included, when dealing with Death Eaters. "They killed him, and tampered with my mind… I lost so many years of happy memories with him…" her voice was soaked with agony.

"Can you think of anyone that knew about it besides him?" Alexa inquired in a soft voice, feeling guilty for forcing the widow to deal with her grief again.

Agnes eyes seemed glassy for a moment, and her expression was completely blank, as if she was a string puppet, mindless. She was obviously under some kind of controlling, limiting magic that prevented her from talking about certain subjects; Draco seemed devastated. Alexa decided to take one last risky shot before leaving the poor woman alone; she walked to Agnes and kneeled at her feet, talking the wrinkled palm in her hand. "Fight it, Agnes. Igor would have wanted you to be brave."

Draco gave her a slightly disgusted look since she was playing extremely dirty, but it was to be expected from a Slytherin. Morally right or not, it seemed to work; the woman tried to resist. Her speech was disrupted, and her words rarely made sense but they were a few things that repeated themselves, "My son…I think, in my dreams…I see a young man," she choked out, shaking, "I can't remember!" she sobbed, falling into pieces in Alexa's arms.

"Search the house," Alexa muttered to Draco, comforting the broken woman. Alexa held her for long minutes, patting the bony back and offering her a handkerchief, trying to extort more information but tragically failing; Agnes' memory was damaged beyond repair. Suddenly the crying ceased and the woman straightened in her seat looking more sober and clear minded than ever. "You must leave, they're coming." She whispered.

Alexa did not waste time, "Draco!" she yelled, "We need to flee now." She declared, jumping to her feet as Draco rushed down to the living room.

"The back door." Agnes said, pointing at a corridor behind them. Alexa swallowed hard and gave her one last look, hoping they did not bring another disaster upon the unfortunate woman. And then she ran.

Two black-cloaked figures awaited them at the back, and many more rushed from the front door to the backyard when Alexa and Draco exited the house; they were bombarded with hexes even before the door behind them closed. Adrenaline rushed through Alexa's body, edging her reactions and sharpening her mind, the creepy, reaper like grin morphing on her face.

At seventeen, Alexa and Draco were nearly undefeatable, and now, matured and trained they were unstoppable. Alexa predicted almost every move made by their assaulters, but more importantly she guessed Draco's actions, allowing them to fight in perfect, synchronized harmony. They managed to fight their way far enough, to take cover behind a stony fence, but it provided very little protection, and was quickly destroyed; they needed the slightest recess so they could Apparate. But the enemies gave them no rest, not one moment of peace and Alexa realized that escaping from there alive might prove to be difficult.

She shuddered when she threw her first killing curse in many years, but the following ones came easily, naturally, escorted by the sick satisfaction of taking a life. She could feel her humanity drain from her with every curse, stripped naked of her morals once again in the name of survival. She screamed in agony when a hex hit her, blinding her and she heard Draco inhale sharply, then mutter an unknown spell; she suddenly felt very cold, but her sight was lost. The next thing she felt was the disturbing pull at her navel, as Draco apparated them.

"Where are we?" Alexa asked worriedly, resisting the urge to gouge her eyes out; they hurt that much.

"At the inn in Stavanger." Draco said, pantings lightly, "What happened to your eyes?"

"Not sure. How do they look like?" Alexa countered with her own question.

"Swollen, infected…utterly revolting." Draco replied.

"Who would hex me with bloody conjunctivitis?" Alexa cried out.

"Someone who doesn't want you dead. They didn't throw deadly curses at you," Draco said pensively, "Though they had absolutely no problem Aveda'ing me."

"I didn't notice they were going soft on me," Alexa groaned, irritated by the thought, "There is a small, green bottle in my bag; eye drops. See if you can find it, please." She pleaded, maddened by the burn in her eyes. A moment later came the holy relief when she dripped a few drops of the salty liquid into her sore eyes. When her sight returned she was upset to discover that they did not escape the battle unscathed; Draco seemed like he could use her healing skills.

She ushered him to the bathroom, following the same ritual she did just two nights ago; she assumed it would turn into a prevalent act. She did the best she could under the circumstances; this time there were traces of Dark magic she could not dispel with her limited equipment. She left him to shower, and collapsed on the bed in need of rest, only to be disrupted by a loud popping sound. That moment Draco emerged from the bathroom, only a towel covering his genitals, wand drawn and ready for battle.


	23. Hospital

**This one contains a delicious amount of smut. You better tell me how much you liked it.**  
><strong>Beta'd by Icarus, bless her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Hospital <strong>

To her great surprise, the ancient House Elf of Karkaroff appeared in the middle of their modest room, staring wide eyed at the murderous looking, nearly naked and very wet Draco. She could not help but laugh at the comical scenario. Draco groaned, lowered his wand, and returned to the bathroom to dress. "The young sir said that you are willing to help Lady Agnes." The House Elf said firmly, "Is that true?"

"Yes, of course." Alexa said earnestly.

"Then maybe Ebbe can help you." The creature said with a cunning smirk, taking a step forward. "Lady Agnes barely remembers, but she has a son indeed. They did not manage to capture him, the evil minions," he said with loathing, "And he knows."

"Where is he? What's his name? How do we find him?" Alexa asked enthusiastically, just as a clothed Draco came out of the bathroom.

"Ebbe cannot say, the evil lord forbids," The House Elf huffed, "But the young sir searched the house," he looked pointedly at Draco, "Ebbe is certain that he found something of value there."

"En entire library consisting only of books on Herbology." Draco said flatly, "That guy was a fanatic. But I did find this," Draco pulled a locket from his pocket, "That crest – I've seen it before. My lunatic father forced me to memorize all the pureblood families in Europe." He confessed dryly, "The Ynglings, the oldest pureblood family in Scandinavia. I think they go back further than the Blacks."

The Elf said nothing, but grinned widely and his half blind eyes sparkled. "So we know he was interested in Herbology, and that he was a descendent of the Ynglings, probably from his mother's side." Alexa summarized, "It could very much help us if we had his bloody name." she said angrily.

"Maybe you should look where magical babies are born." The Elf suggested with a fox like smirk before disappearing with another loud pop. Draco looked at her questioningly and she suddenly slapped her forehead.

"I'm so thick!" She cried out, disappointed, "I'm a healer." She whispered, as if it solved all of their problems.

"Point being?" Draco drawled bitterly.

"That I could pretend to be a healer in any magical hospital here, and gain access to their birth registration files!" Alexa exclaimed, "We have the mother's name, and we could guess approximately when he was born…we can find his name!"

"Brilliant." Draco uttered, but there was no excitement in his voice. When the adrenaline rush faded, he looked tired and beaten, but most noticeably empty. She knew that look, he always appeared that way when they returned from an extremely dangerous battle, and caused myriad casualties. Without a word he pulled off his shirt and lay on the bed, pulling the covers over himself and staring blankly at the ceiling. She sighed deeply and left for the bathroom, returning a few moments later to see him in the same position. She joined him, lying on her back beside him, and took his hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

He slowly turned to face her, letting her hold his hand, and watched her with hollow, haunted eyes. His pale skin was sallow in the dark room, and the usually composed expression was replaced by an agonized look; she saw her own eyes reflecting in his, and recognized the same vacuity. His other hand reached for her, wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, until there was no space between them and their foreheads were leaning against each other. His gaze became intense and his fingers brushed against her cheek, touching her dry skin hesitantly as if he did it for the first time; he searched for permission in her eyes.

Alexa did not move, not encouraging him and not backing away, unsure of what to do. Taking advantage of her indecisiveness, Draco closed the gap between them, brushing his lips against hers ever so briefly, and paused to examine her reaction. With uncertainty he pressed another soft kiss to her chapped lips, a pinkish glow showing on his cheeks as his nervousness grew. Alexa found it hilarious; Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death eater, war hero, senior Auror and a proclaimed badass was as anxious and timid as a second year student over his first kiss.

Deciding to end his torture she caressed his face, feeling the newly grown stubble, before granting him with a light peck that turned into a long session of chaste kisses. Draco's self-control did not fool her, she could taste the urgency and the need in his motions, and deepened the kiss, allowing him to pour all of his anguish into it. Leisurely, their hands started to wander, rediscovering each other's bodies; it felt so familiar, and yet it was so different. Years ago, they were two lost children, finding comfort in each other and standing alone against a dreadful force, in a world that was foreign to them. But that night, they were two adults facing a fairly known enemy, who'd both established a respected position in their world.

Yes, there was that hunger, that desperate need to fill the void, to mute the guilt, but there was also a silent confidence that guided their movements. There was definitely truth in the saying that sex got better as you mature, and Alexa never felt it so strongly, with such unbelievable intensity as the moment his head disappeared between her legs and his tongue did wonders to her body. He knew her better than anyone, possibly because he was her only one, but she was surprised to discover he remembered every sensitive spot, and soon she reached the point of ultimate pleasure.

Before she could recover from the mind-blowing experience, he was inside her, slowly penetrating his way, as deep as he could get. He let out a throaty groan, his eyes opened widely and his mouth hung slightly open when he said hoarsely, "Merlin, you're so fucking tight."

Draco moved slowly, letting her adjust to his presence, looking at her constantly and kissing her frequently; he gave her the feeling that she was the only one in the world, that there was no world except her. She had to specifically tell him, because he wanted to hear her say it, and she refused to do so until it was really too much for her to handle; she raised her head from the pillow to whisper in his ear, "I want you to fuck me harder."

He did so delightedly, and it was beyond amazing. She loved the low sounds of his growls, and the way his hands felt on her skin and how he filled her just perfectly. She loved his selflessness, and how attentive to her he was and so scandalously capable of pleasing her. She writhed under his expert's touch and soon climaxed again, only then he allowed himself a release. He rested on top of her, still buried inside, his panting breath hitting her flushed face. "I hope it makes up for what happened in my office," he said apologetically, "I still hate myself for that."

Alexa let out a content sigh, "Forgiven and forgotten." She promised him.

"I missed you," he whispered huskily into her ear, biting at her earlobe.

"I missed you too," Alexa admitted, grinding her pelvis against his teasingly. He looked at her suggestively and she laughed and soon enough they were engaged in another rendezvous, riding towards another blissful peak, and trying to make up for all the time that was lost. It was a while later, when they had exhausted each other yet were unable to sleep, that they began to talk about everything, but mainly about the war.

Alexa lit a cigarette, gripping it a little too forcefully between her elegant fingers. "And you know what the worst thing is?" Alexa said in a clipped voice, her other hand clenched into tight fist, and her fingernails digging into her pale skin, marking it red. "The guilt."

"The guilt that strikes you when you realize that you survived when so many, more noble, more just, did not." She inhaled deeply, holding the cigarette tremblingly, as emotions flooded her. "And there is the greater guilt; the one you feel because you secretly wish you had died, so you wouldn't have to deal with everything. Such an ungrateful desire, especially when you know how the dead would value the gift of life you'd been given."

Draco smiled grimly. "I tried to remember every time I was supposed to die and somehow escaped it. In a matter of months, it became impossible to follow," he joked darkly, "I forced myself to be grateful for living through another day, but I never honestly was. I kind of hoped I'd run out of luck eventually."

"Even after the war I wished for it," he confessed, "But it changed when my son was born; suddenly I had a reason to come back home, someone to see." He said with a painful expression, "Did I tell you he wasn't really my son?"

"No." Alexa said cautiously.

"Astoria was quite obviously unfaithful, but I never imagined she would dare to conceive a child that wasn't mine." He said in bitter voice, "She told me on the night of our divorce." He gave Alexa a thoughtful gaze, "But I guess you already knew, since you don't seem very surprised."

"I knew, she mentioned it in her letter." Alexa replied, telling half of the truth.

He seemed a little upset by it but let it pass. "It was nearly the most painful betrayal I ever felt, beaten narrowly, if at all, by your leaving."

"I didn't realize you would see it that way when I left," Alexa said sorrowfully, "I didn't really think of anything."

Draco watched her silently for a while, his expression not as hard as she expected it to be. "You know, Potter and I were in Auror training together," he said nostalgically, "And whilst Hermione did her best not to mention you, and encouraged everybody to do the same, Potter wouldn't stop teasing me about it." He said with a gloomy smirk, "It was one night when we were on patrol that he started to lecture me about it again. Potter was an enthusiastic supporter of yours," he mentioned playfully.

"Why?" Alexa asked faintly.

"Well, Potter of after the war was nothing like the man you saw a few days ago." Draco explained, "When it was over he was a cold hearted bastard that said anything on his mind, regardless of what other people felt, and he had very little respect to anyone or anything. He became a cynic, always saying that morals and values were for the dead." Draco chuckled at that, "Ginny did a marvelous job of turning him into a tolerable human being."

"Anyway, he started to say that I must respect your choices and that I should stop feeling sorry for myself and being angry at you, that I was pathetic," Draco continued the story, "I think he wanted to disappear like you did, but didn't have the guts. I let him rant for a few minutes before it became too much, and I punched him hard in his ugly face, wishing he would stop talking. It turned into a merciless fight, no wands, and the next guarding group found us in a puddle of mud and blood, unconscious."

Alexa snickered at the likely picture. "I think they grounded us for the rest of our training, and the Chief Commander screamed at us for two hours straight. When we got out of his office Potter turned to me and said, 'Shit, did you smell that terrible fish stench that came out of the old man's gob?'. I stared at him for a few minutes and then I laughed so hard my stomach hurt."

Alexa was laughing with tears and her eyes and Draco was grinning widely. "I think it was the first and only time Potter was right about something and Hermione was wrong. After that incident I did feel better; I was still angry at you, but at least I cut down on the self-pity." Draco admitted amused.

"Can you tell me how you let Hermione marry Ron?" Alex asked when her laughing fist subsided.

"What could I do, marry her myself?" Draco inquired defensively, "I did think of it for some time, but she is such an amazing woman and she didn't deserve someone who couldn't love her." Draco said honestly, glancing at Alexa. "Ron wasn't that bad you know, they were happy for a while."

"A Malfoy defending a Weasley; Doom's day is coming." Alexa said dramatically.

Malfoy chuckled, or maybe it was a snort; suddenly it all sounded very melodic to Alexa. She glanced at him, exhaling a cloud of smoke and hiding behind it, not trusting her expression to mask the feelings storming inside her. Here it was again, Draco and her, laughing, hugging, fucking, sharing. Together. That word scared her beyond reason, and the warm tingling she had in her stomach when she thought about it, the powerful pull she felt to Draco, only terrified her more. She was falling for him all over again, and maybe she never did stop loving him, not even for a split second. I'd rather fight six Chimeras, an army of Death Eaters and a Dragon while camping in Durmstrang's forest, Alexa thought bitterly.


	24. Hospital II

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**You should know by now that I would never abandon you. The end is a few chapters away :)**  
><strong>Review! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 : Hospital II<strong>

"Fuck!" Draco huffed, as they hurriedly exited the hospital, glancing around with the first clear signs of paranoia. Alexa did a better job maintaining her composure, but was utterly frustrated nonetheless; it was the third hospital they had checked and they still could not find Karkaroff's son. Draco led the way, and soon they were mingling in the Muggle swarm, in a crowded shopping avenue.

"It's a dead end, Alexa" Draco stated, his expression defeated, following their rushed escape, they were sitting on a bench under an almond tree.

"We still have one more hospital on the list." Alexa said flatly, going over her notes.

"And do you honestly believe we will find him there?" Draco raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"Belief has nothing to do with it." Alexa said, slightly impatient, "I just want to cross out all our options before I turn to defeatism and self-pity." She remarked, scowling at him.

"I have an ominous feeling," Draco said darkly, staring determinately at his feet, "I'm sure of my skills as an Obliviator, and yet something has bound to go wrong by now. I'm afraid that they know of our plan and that we are heading straight into an ambush."

Alexa considered his argument. "It's not unlikely. But it's a chance we have to take."

Draco sighed heavily. "You are still as fearless as you used to be. And it's seems I've gotten soft and weary." He mentioned with a broken smile, his eyes lacking their glint.

Alexa laughed dryly. "I have nothing to lose. You have a reason to return, a home to return to." She reasoned, sounding more bitter than she intended.

"I don't have a home to return to, not anymore." Draco said with an emotionless voice, masking his pain. "I guess a change in attitude is in order." He remarked after a short silence, the mischievous spark reappearing. Alexa smiled at that, and without realizing her hand reached for his, squeezing it lightly.

The following morning Alexa walked confidently into Oslo's magical hospital, as if the place was built by her ancestors. She did not spare a glance to the receptionist, and marched determined straight into the intensive care department, her white cloak swirling around her. Alexa looked different in white, it made her hair glow like a halo around her sharp features, and gave her scrawny figure a little more volume; she looked almost angelic with her mission driven expression; but no more than almost, because there was something dark about Alexa that could not be ignored.

Draco followed closely behind, radiating his natural aristocratic arrogance that many interpreted as confidence; truth to be told, he had no idea what he was doing. A doctor approached them; a fair-haired woman in her thirties, a surprised expression adorned her face.

Before the woman could speak, Alexa cut in brutally, "Doctor Kaiser, a world known trauma specialist," Alexa introduced herself briefly, "This is my apprentice, Doctor Malfoy." She added in a dismissing voice, "I was invited by Doctor Bjork."

"I don't recall Doctor Bjork mentioning this visit," the woman said uncomfortably, slightly intimidated by Alexa's overwhelming self-possession. "But I will go see for him –"

"-No need for that." Alexa cut in again, "You have work to do. Doctor Malfoy will go fetch him, if you only tell him where he might find Doctor Bjork."

The fellow doctor looked at her wide-eyed, and slightly gaping before recovering. "Well, of course," she stuttered slightly, and told Draco where Bjork was working at that moment. Obviously, when Draco returned with the said doctor, Bjork would clearly remember inviting Alexa and gladly allow her, and her apprentice, access to any place they wished to visit. Alexa smiled to herself contently; they did some profound intelligence gathering before embarking on the mission, and planned their course of action while predicting possible hindrances and complications.

So far, it went smoothly. Draco returned with a beaming doctor Bjork, who shook Alexa's hand excitedly and offered to show her around; Alexa gladly accepted, and meanwhile Draco discreetly disappeared, on his way to retrieve the needed information.

"Unfortunately, it seems like you are lagging years behind Germany," Alexa criticized in an arrogant voice, making the small man beside her shrink even more, "Your approach is nearly barbaric."

"This is why I was so eager about your visit. After all, you were a co-worker of the famous doctor Engel for years, in the most luxurious, revolutionary unit in our field." Bjork said obsequiously.

Alexa smirked, with her lips tight pressed together. "I can send you a report with my evaluation, including all the necessary changes and additions. I'd gladly share my experience with a colleague." Alexa offered generously.

"You definitely gained more experience than you wished, lately." Bjork said darkly, referring to the series of terror attacks in Western Europe. Alexa nodded curtly, and followed Bjork into their potions laboratory, just when she felt an unbearable heat radiating from her pocket. She excused herself, and rushed to the nearest bathroom, pulling out the magical coin from her robe; they were expected in Berlin that very night.

Alexa's eyebrows furrowed; something must be awfully wrong for Hermione to be so urgent. However, she could not just flee, not until Draco returned, so she kept the show going a little longer. Half an hour later, Draco returned with an unreadable expression and as hard as she tried she could not guess if he found Karkaroff's son or failed again. She did noticed a certain stiffness in his body, an aberration in the fluency of his gait, and when time allowed she informed Bjork that Draco and her would be off for lunch. For some reason, she was quite sure they were not going to return.

As soon as they were out of the doctor's view, Draco gave her a frantic look and sped his pace, "We must get out of here. Fast."

Alexa raised an eyebrow at his urgency. "They are here. I felt them, trying to pry into my mind." He explained nervously as they left the hospital building and headed towards the main road, which was delimited by wild, evergreen forest on both sides. They looked suspiciously around them as they made their way in the uncivilized area, and Draco's fears were justified when dark figures emerged from the woods.

"Fuck." Draco uttered, taking out his wand, evaluating their not-so-glorious situation. Alexa could not agree more, but opted to stay silent. She needed all the energy she had to survive.

She heard wing beating from afar and something that sounded distinctively close to a horse whinnying, and she watched, narrow eyed, as the black-cloaked figures circled them. Just when she wondered what they were waiting for, the first hex was thrown, and the chaos began; red beams rushing towards her, and mainly green once at Draco. She was entirely focused on deflecting the nasty curses and disarming attempts, but there was one thing that penetrated through her trance; a foul, sickening stench.

Abraxan dung.

And then a silvery blur crossed the sky and a moment later four gigantic Abraxans landed in front of them and Alexa grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the carriage they were carrying.

"What the fu-" he tried to protest, but they were already taking off. On the opposite seat was Maria, her expression a mixture of amusement and bitterness.

"You always had a knack for trouble." Maria half rebuked Alexa, who returned an apologetic smile. Alexa seemed cool and unsurprised; Draco's eyes darted between the two women frantically.

"How did you find us?" Draco fired, glaring at Maria.

"Maria placed a tracking spell on me, while we were at her office." Alexa replied calmly.

"You noticed?" Maria cried out in frustration. Draco seemed equally unnerved.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Come on, that handshake." Alexa drawled. "We never do that."

Maria frowned, and looked out of the window. "Take my hands, both of you. We need to Apparate."

Alexa glanced at Draco, doubt was written all over his face, but nonetheless he took Maria's hand and one uncomfortable moment later they were standing at a dock. "There are new Apparating restrictions as of this morning; you cannot Apparate from public places such as courts, ministry buildings and hospitals." Maria said grimly, her dark eyes shining in rage. "The Abraxans might distract them for a few more minutes, but you have to leave the country now."

"They know." Draco stated bitterly.

"Yes." Maria confirmed, "If you tried to Apparate to any of the places you've been to…I know for sure they were waiting at the hotel in Scavenger. And international Apparating is disabled."

"Then we were very lucky." Draco said reluctantly, giving Maria a rueful smile.

"No, just well connected." Alexa said lightly, smiling at both of them as if she'd planned it all. "A Muggle ferry, I guess?"

"It's not the best option, but waiting for a flight might be risky." Maria reasoned, "I assume they won't dare to attack Muggle transportation in the daylight." She said hopefully, and then looked nervously at the stormy sea. "You should go now."

Alexa sighed heavily, before stepping forward and embracing the older woman in a very uncharacteristic display of affection. A second lately they broke apart and Alexa walked to the ferry, without looking back; she could only hope Maria had not risked too much to help them. Inside the ferry Malfoy collapsed on the closest seat and let out a sigh of relief when they departed, he leaned his elbows on his knees, and hid his face in is palms.

"I told you she was trustworthy," Alexa said cockily.

"I told you they will figures us out!" Draco replied, a little too firmly, sharply raising his head and staring at her pointedly.

Alexa shrugged, seemingly not bothered; honestly, she was at least as scared and shaken as he was. "So…you found him?"

Draco was still for a moment, and she wondered whether he had not heard her, or was avoiding the question. Being forced to leave the country without obtaining any helpful information was a sore failure she was reluctant to admit, but as his answer dawdled she had no other option but face it. Just then he pulled a folder out of his robes, looking utterly uninterested in its content.

"Alexander Jorun Igorevich Karkaroff" Alexa read out loud, "I guess Agnes insisted on the Norwegian middle name." she continued to browse through the pages, finding it hard to actually concentrate enough to read thoroughly. "Well, we should pass the information to Hermione, surely she could find him with her international connections."

Draco just shrugged. "You don't seem very thrilled." Alexa remarked flatly.

"I'm glad we found him." Draco said tiredly, "I just…wish it was over." He confessed in a way that was very unlike him. Alexa watched him curiously. "I think it would be my last mission." He added faintly.

"You're quitting your job?" Alexa cried out, shocked.

"No. I'll still keep my position as the head of Auror training." He said slowly, weighing his words, "Just…no more field work."

Alexa scowled at him; he'd stopped being a coward somewhere during their sixth year at Hogwarts, so where was this coming from? Too many times they had fought side by side, back to back and she had never seen a glimpse of fear in his eyes. "What cause the sudden change of heart?" she asked, and it came out mocking.

He seemed a bit taken aback by her reaction. "I was never scared before, because I had nothing to live for." Draco said quietly, "And then when I thought I had one meaningful thing in my life…well, I was wrong about it." He said bitterly, and she could not tell if he was talking about her, about his sham of a marriage or about the son that was not really his. "So I returned to the point where I had nothing to lose, but then I realized how much I still have to gain. There are things I still want from this life, and I don't want it to end before I achieve them." he told her firmly, looking at her meaningfully.

"What things?" Alexa asked, and her voice came out a bit shaky.

"Things." Draco said vaguely, reluctant to answer her question. She felt a little guilty for thinking of him as a coward; surely you cannot blame a man for wanting to experience a few things before he is killed for the greater good. The fact that she was having issues with admitting she wanted more than the lonely life she had, was no reason to project it on him. He looked worriedly at her, not sure how to interpret her silence.

"I don't think less of you, Draco." She finally said, "Not at all."

"Don't you want more?" he asked her, encouraged by her understanding, "More than action packed adventures that leave you with a horrible emptiness once the adrenaline fades?"

"I haven't given the matter as much thought as you have, apparently," she said after a long silence, only half lying; she was a master of repression after all. "I'm still figuring things out."

"What things?" Draco pressed, leaning forwards.

"Things." Alexa said cryptically, causing Draco to laugh. Alexa tried to fight the smile that morphed on her face as she heard it; he did have a melodic, almost contagious laughter.


	25. Berlin, again

**So, chapter 25, I can really see the end from here (it's already written!)**  
><strong>A big thank you to Icarus, my fierce editor, who manages to work her miracles on my story even during her exam period. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 : Berlin, again!<strong>

Hermione had been waiting for them when they came off the ferry; Alexa was slightly green and was obviously in a terrible mood, swearing to never travel by sea again. The nice weather they had when they left Norway did not last long, and soon they were caught in a storm, the fragile ferry rocking violently as the waves crashed upon it. This sent Alexa to the nearest toilet in no time, and if that was not torturous enough, she had Draco sneering at her; he took great pleasure in ridiculing her after she had made jokes about his airplane phobia.

Alexa Apparated outside of her apartment in Berlin, struggling to lift the many ward. When she heard another popping sound behind her, she looked with confusion at the source. "What are you doing here?"

Draco paled, than he blushed a little, and the embarrassment turned into hurt. "I'll go if you don't want me here." He said coldly.

"It's not what I meant!" Alexa was quick to clarify, "I was just surprised."

"Surprised that I care enough to see if you aren't going to choke on your own puke?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"I've lived alone for a long time," Alexa said meekly, opening the door and walking in, "Almost my entire life."

"You don't have to anymore." He said softly, following closely behind her.

"It's not that simple." Alexa replied, letting her eyes close, suddenly realizing how exhausted she truly was. The next thing she discerned was being lifted and carried by strong arms as he mumbled, "Let's get you do bed."

She did not remember if he joined her in bed, because she fell asleep before they even reached it, but the solid warm presence behind her answered that question. She turned around to look at his sleeping figure; he definitely seemed like he could use a shower, and smelled like it too. But it was really the last of her concerns when his arms pulled her tighter against his body, and his even breaths lulled her back to sleep.

"Alexa," she heard a whisper near her ear, and felt someone shaking her shoulder gently.

"What?" she croaked, her voice hoarse from sleeping for so long.

"You've got an owl." Draco said softly.

"It can wait." Alexa mumble to her pillow, pulling the blanket over her head.

"We've slept for over twenty hours. It's a ministry's owl." Draco pulled the blanket away from her, exposing her to a breeze of cool air. She rumbled something in German, a selection of her favorite curses, and pushed herself up to a sitting position. The owl flew to her, biting her fingers slightly, urging her to read the letter.

Alexa glared at it. "I suggest you behave, or else you're going to end up as dinner." She growled, fighting with the knot tying the parchment to its leg. Draco watched with an amused expression while she quickly read through the later; Alexa's face fell. "No results so far. And Hermione will be here just about…" Alexa glanced at the clock, "Now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Alexa got out of her bed, dragging her legs towards the entrance; she even managed to put on a polite smile as she opened the door for Hermione. "You've got a lovely place!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around wide eyed.

Alexa nodded, and closed the door, sealing it with her wards again. "I'm really sorry to intrude, I know you must be exhausted-" Hermione began to apologize when Alexa held her hand up, motioning her to be silent.

"You're welcomed." Alexa said with a tight smile, just as Draco stepped into the room, greeting Hermione warmly.

"I'm really glad to see you're well." Hermione said with relief.

"We're fine. How are you doing?" Draco asked with concern, watching Hermione closely.

"I'm …I'm doing ok," Hermione replied with a forced smile, "Keeping myself busy."

"Why are you alone? Shouldn't you have an Auror escorting you?" Alexa inquired, leaning against the countertop.

"I have actually, Lukas is here." Hermione was quick to explain, "He brought me to your apartment and said I'll be safer here than anywhere in the world. He has some security arrangements to handle for tonight, so he will join us later."

Alexa grinned widely at that; if Hermione was with Lukas, she would definitely be alright. "Why did you summon us?" Alexa asked.

"We received information; saying that it is too dangerous for you to stay in Norway," Hermione shared, "The Death Eaters became aware of your investigation."

"Yeah, we realized that too, a little too late," Draco said bitterly, sending Alexa an accusing glare. Alexa only rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I shall update you on our failed attempts to track Karkaroff's son," Hermione changed the subject, easing the tension. "I used all my connections; unless he is hiding in the Muggle world, I can surely say he is not staying in any Western European country." Hermione informed them, "Eastern Europe is a bit less cooperative, but I'm working on it. And of course there is Switzerland, who refuses to share any information on her citizens and strictly sticks to its confidentiality policy."

"Switzerland could be a good place to hide in; it's maintained its neutrality for over three hundred years." Draco mentioned, looking pensive.

"I know, but there is very little I could do to help you without severely damaging diplomatic relations with the Swiss. They are zealously protective of their privacy." Hermione said helplessly. Draco and Alexa both seemed tired and frustrated, as the search was not going as smoothly as they hoped. "We are searching for other leads as well; Harry sent a team to track Rodolphus Lastrange. I'm afraid that Harry is going to torture him personally until he speaks."

"I want to watch." Alexa said devilishly, rubbing her hands together.

"I want to participate." Draco said darkly. Hermione gave them both a slightly terrified look.

"Well, there is time until then," Hermione remarked, "Neville and Luna are in town, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Draco seemed reluctant and Alexa was equally uninterested, but out of respect to Hermione Draco said, "Sure, we'd love to."

"Oh, then you should get ready!" Hermione gasped, realizing how late it was, "I made reservations for Restaurant Quarré in eight o'clock. I'll leave you to get ready." As Hermione rushed out, Draco turned to Alexa, "Dress code?" "It's an elegant place, but there's no need for a three part suit." Alexa replied with a lopsided grin, "Your casual clothes will do." "My casual clothes are not the ordinary casual rags." Draco noted arrogantly. "I know. I was counting on it." Alexa told him with a smirk, and disappeared into the bathroom. She took a good half an hour to scrub herself clean and wash her hair properly, before walking out in her towel back to the bedroom. Draco eyed her hungrily as she approached him and stepped to move closer to her when she gave him a deadly glare. "Don't you dare think of touching me before you shower." Slightly over an hour later they met Hermione and Lukas at the entrance of Hotel Adlon, a five star luxury hotel, and headed towards the restaurant that was located on the ground floor. It was elegantly decorated, tastefully prestigious and the service was impeccable. That in addition to the remarkable, globally influenced German cuisine had earned it, its places among Germany's best restaurants. As they took their seats, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom made their way towards them, radiating an aura of happiness and content; Alexa found it sickening. Lovegood floated gracefully through the room, her expression dreamy, the loose midnight blue dress she wore hinting at her pregnant belly. Longbottom still had some awkwardness to his movements, but a sense of self-confidence that was missing in his teenage years, softened his clumsiness. He seemed slightly paler when he spotted Draco at the table, but when the two men shook hands, his grip was strong and his eyes fixed firmly on Draco's. "I guess congratulations are in order," Alexa smiled bitterly. She had not seen them since the war, and their marriage and pregnancy were a shocking discovery. Lukas glanced at her worriedly, wondering how she felt at seeing her classmates all settled down.

Lovegood smiled brightly, and Alexa was not exaggerating when she thought the pregnant woman was practically glowing; she tried to subdue the green envious demon in her head and smile sincerely back. "Are you enjoying Berlin?" Alexa asked politely. "Yes. It's beautiful and so varied; I find it hard to believe someone could get bored in this city," Longbottom replied, "I completely understand why you chose to stay here, London seems so gray in comparison." Except for Lovegood and Longbottom, everyone else in the table knew perfectly well that Alexa's long absence from London had little to do with the attractions of Berlin, but no one saw it fit to correct him. They engaged in a small talk until the courses arrived and the divine dishes distracted them enough to induce a comfortable silence that Alexa was grateful for. But it did not last long.

"You mentioned that you are practicing Herbology," Draco turned to Longbottom, seemingly interested.

"I do. I'm researching for London's Wizarding University, and occasionally teaching some of the classes." Longbottom replied with pride, a glint of vitality in his eyes.

"We are searching for a man that was greatly interested in your field," Draco said slowly, weighing his words, "Are you familiar with the name Alexander Karkaroff?"

Longbottom shook his head, "Never heard of him."

Alexa and Draco exchanged glances, and it seemed that the same thought crossed their minds simultaneously. Alexa was the one to voice it. "And Yngling?"

"Rings a bell," Longbottom said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I think he's a Swiss researcher; I came across an article about botanical abnormalities in the Alps area…" he mentioned quietly, more to himself than to them, "I can look it up when I return to Britain. Is it urgent?"

"Quite." Alexa said, and sent Draco a hopeful gaze.

"Save your optimism," Draco said darkly, "The Ynglings are a big family, spread worldwide. Much like the Blacks, I know we have branch in French, among other countries."

Alexa scowled at him. "You certainly rival Trelawney, being so gloomy and ominous." She remarked sarcastically, raising a wave of chuckles and laughs around the table.

"So when are you two getting married?" Lovegood popped a questioned, looking at them coolly with her cloudy eyes. Draco chocked on his wine, Alexa dropped her fork, Hermione gasped and Lukas snickered.

"We're only colleagues." Alex said faintly.

"Oh, of course," Lovegood said dismissively, smiling at Alexa knowingly, "You don't have to lie to me, I always knew you would end up together."

"Luna constantly said that your marriage to Greengrass wouldn't last," Longbottom contributed, "I found it hard to believe, as divorce is very rare in your circles." He said diplomatically, "Imagine the surprise when I read about it in the Daily Prophet!"

"Yes, it was quite surprising." Draco said grimly, through gritted teeth. Alexa found his hand under the table, and laced their fingers, trying to calm him down.

"Well, Luna was right as always," Longbottom said proudly, "No wonder she's the number one matchmaker in Britain."

Alexa raised an eyebrow, "You work as a matchmaker?"

Lovegood nodded. "I have a good eye for people. I can see things in them they don't even know about themselves; that's why I know who might be compatible for them." her eyes skipped between Draco and Alexa, "Both of you are very complex and would have a hard time finding a partner that would truly understand you. You are equally scared of commitment as you are of ending up alone, but once you figure out your priorities, I'm sure you'll find your way to each other."

The table was silent; Hermione was smiling from ear to ear and Alexa and Draco looked dumbfounded. "I heard you found a match for Nott," Hermione mentioned, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Oh, yes. A charming man, barely a Slytherin," Lovegood said absentmindedly, unaware or unbothered by the two Slytherins sitting at the table. "I introduced him to Lavender Brown's little sister, who luckily is not as promiscuous and dull. The spark was immediate."

"What do you think about Blaise and Cho?" Draco questioned, challenging her abilities.

"The oriental couple," Lovegood said pensively, "I'm not quite sure about them. It might have worked if Zabini hadn't carried a torch for Ginny."

Draco let out a low whistle, "She's sharp," he said, looking at Alexa, who nodded in agreement.

Longbottom gave his wife a quick, almost shy kiss on her cheek, and she smiled at him lovingly; her affection seemed to add at least an inch to his height, as he held his back straight and did not slouch as he used to at Hogwarts. Hermione and Lukas, although not as obvious, exchanged soft gazes all through dinner and Alexa felt uncomfortably out of place, as her relationship with Draco was undefined and fickle. She participated less in the conversation as the evening continued, and withdrew into her own thoughts, barely listening to a word exchanged by her friends.

It was after dessert when a gentle squeeze of her hand caught her attention; she turned to look at Draco, who scanned her with a nervous expression. "Care to dance?" he asked her, motioning his head to the half occupied dance floor. She accepted the offer and allowed him to lead her away from the table, where the two couples watched them curiously. The music was slow paced and calming, and Draco's arm wrapped around her waist, as his other hand held hers as they swayed skillfully.

"That was awkward." Draco said quietly, making the understatement of the year.

"Awkward doesn't scratch the surface." Alexa commented dryly, glancing over Draco's shoulder at their table. Draco smirked and pulled her closer, so their chests were touching, earning a questioning look from Alexa. She could see why he was looking for an excuse to leave the table, but the intimacy was quite unnecessary and she wondered what game he was playing. As far as she knew there was nothing more than stress relieving sex between them, and both preferred not to share that piece of information with the public.

She was proved wrong regarding at least one of her assumptions when the song ended; Draco lifted her chin with his thumb and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, but meaningful kiss that she was certain none of their friends missed. "Do you think Loony Lovegood is right?" he whispered to her ear, just before kissing a very sensitive point on her neck.

"She definitely got some of it right," Alexa admitted reluctantly, "I'm…I'm scared." She confessed with a haunted look in her eyes, and obvious panic from the closeness and intimacy growing between them. She honestly wanted to sprint out of the hotel, and run away from him as fast as possible, before she could get too involved. He sensed it and tightened his grip around her.

"I'm scared too." He said truthfully, rising his hand to caress her cheek, before planting another tender kiss on her lips. And although the set was perfect and the kiss was amazing as always, an ominous gloom was tainting the atmosphere.

**So, do you think Alexa and Draco are going to end up together?**


	26. Lugano

**So after a terribly long break, we're back on track. **  
><strong>I hope updates will be regular from now on, since my dear editor and I are done with our exams by this week's end. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Lugano<strong>

Alexa released the parchment that was tied to the owl's leg, giving the messenger a treat, which it devoured gluttonously; the light grey, slightly overweight owl reminded her greatly, of its owner, Neville Longbottom. "Draco, we've got mail." Alexa called out, and Draco stepped out of the shower a moment later, his wet hair dripping all over her spotless floor.

Draco rolled his eyes as a response to her scolding stare, and preformed a drying spell on his hair. "What does it say?"

"Some information Neville gathered on one Jorun Yngling," Alexa replied with a small smile, "He's a researcher for the Swiss University of Magic, and has been in that position since 1996. Now, would you still say he's not the one we're looking for?"

"It does seem to fit," Draco admitted reluctantly, refusing to have his hopes raised, "So we just go to Switzerland now?"

"We can't just show up in Switzerland," Alexa said, "And snoop around for information. They'd kick us out of the country before we say 'Lumos'."

Draco chuckled softly, "So what do you suggest?"

"Neville offered to send us as his apprentices," Alexa said quietly, fearing Draco's reaction.

He snorted ungracefully. "I'd never thought I'll live to see that day where a Malfoy was subjugated by a Longbottom." Draco spat with disgust, "I'm not sure my pride could handle it."

"A Malfoy's pride is untouchable and everlasting, you needn't fear," Alexa theatrically, smirking. "Longbottom attached a few of Yngling's articles. We have some background reading to do before we show up at the university's door."

"I hate Herbology." Draco remarked, browsing through one of the papers Alexa handed him.

"I was never a fan myself," Alexa said, equally livid, "But the good news is that the university is located on the bank of Lago di Lugano, and it is really magical there at this time of year."

"Never took you for the romantic type," Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I can appreciate beauty," Alexa snapped defensively. Draco gave her a peculiar look but said no more, and both of them delved into the articles, studying the subject over a steaming cup of coffee.

A few days later, when they obtained sufficient knowledge and the entry permission, they were ready to leave for Switzerland. A tired looking Hermione escorted them to the airport, dark bags under her half closed eyes, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience again, but they won't allow international Apparating." She apologized for the hundredth time.

Draco waved his hand in dismissal, "You did a fantastic job; it's was miraculous that you managed to get us a visa on such short notice." He complimented with a kind smile, and a light blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks, "Now go get some sleep, you look like hell."

Alexa smiled to herself; Draco was often unnecessarily harsh and critical, usually when he tried to cover his concern for others. She observed the man before her and barely recognized him as the snobbish, self-centered brat he was a decade ago. He seemed to be more relaxed during that plane ride, and Alexa nearly dared say he might have learnt to trust Muggle technology; definitely a first in the Malfoy's history.

Alexa had not been exaggerating when she'd described Lugano as magical; it was early summer and nature was blossoming in its full glory, covering the land in a colorful rag. Besides the breathtaking natural beauty, the city was a home to many fascinating historical buildings, with a clear Romanesque theme. Even the elitist Draco appeared impressed when they walked through the mighty gates of the university, into vivid park that was meticulously tended.

A scrawny old man with a pointy nose awaited them in the reception hall; only after examining their visas and formal invitations closely did he seemed satisfied. "Welcome, Miss Kaiser, Mister Malfoy," he said coldly, with a clear Italian accent. "My name is Francesco Cupani and I'm head of the Herbology department," he introduced himself, "I'm afraid professor Yngling is currently away, researching, so a meeting could not be arranged."

"Will it be too much to ask of you where the professor staying at the moment?" Alexa asked with her sweetest smile, "We are great enthusiasts of his work, and it would be a dream come true to watch it in progress."

Francesco Cupani watched her with suspicious expression, his tanned face slotted by deep wrinkles; Alexa hoped she would never have to lie to him again. Fortunately her façade was convincing enough, and his expression softened, "Young people, always so impatient, impulsive. But it is refreshing to see such thirst for knowledge," he said with a forgiving smile, but Alexa sensed that he knew more than he let on, "Professor Yngling is currently staying in a village called San Bernardino, about three hours of travel from here. You should owl him first, and inform him of your arrival."

Draco and Alexa nodded and the older man continued, "I suggest you take the remainder of the day to enjoy the city; then take the bus to the village first thing in the morning."

"Thank you very much," Alexa said gratefully, giving him another bright smile. When they turned to leave Draco gave her a dark look.

"Aren't you the epitome of academic curiosity." He said snidely, his lips curling unpleasantly.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Alexa barked, returning his stare.

Draco pressed his lips tightly together, probably trying to refrain from a nasty comment, and they made their way peacefully out of the university grounds. "We should go look for a hotel to stay in the night." He remarked flatly.

"I need to shop for ingredients; I'm short on some of the potions' essentials." Alexa said, mentally making a list of what she had to buy.

"Then maybe we should split up," Draco suggested in a clipped voice, causing it to sound like a very final statement, rather than a suggestion.

"Probably," Alexa replied icily, taking out a pen and a piece of paper, writing down the list, while methodically ignoring Draco's glare. Without another word their ways parted and Alexa was quite relieved to have her first alone time in nearly a month; she was suffering from a Draco Malfoy overdose.

In her last visit in Lugano, several years ago, she stayed only in the Muggle part of the city, never bothering to search for the Wizarding community. Now, when she was in need of potions ingredients, she racked her brains trying to remember where the Wizarding market was said to be. She walked mindlessly in the crowded main street of the Muggle city, her eyes darting between fashionable shops and delicious looking ice cream stands, searching for a hint of magic. The next thing she felt was a very non magical pain in her shoulder as she collided with a firm object. She looked up to see a young man, who began to apologize rapidly in fluent Italian; she gave him a dismissing smile and continued her search.

"Miss, wait!" she heard someone yell in English, and turned around to see the said man hurrying after her. She halted and watched him curiously.

"You dropped this," he said, handing her the ingredients list, "And I happen to know where you can purchase these items," he mentioned with a knowing smile. She took a moment to observe his features; from his lean structure to the strong features of his face. He had eyes that were a dark shade of blue, skin that was uncommonly pale in comparison to the locals and a head of jet-black hair with fringes falling on his forehead.

The man interpreted her lack of response as hesitation or suspicion and smiled kindly, "I'm in need of a few of these as well," he remarked, motioning at her list, "The least I could do is show you around after rudely slamming into you."

"I'd like that," she replied with a flirty smile, and he immediately linked their arms, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Unable to deny it, Alexa admitted silently to herself that indeed, it did feel quite natural.

"May I ask for your name, my lady?" he inquired, glancing at her briefly, and though his English was impeccable it was clear it was not his mother tongue.

"Alexa," she answered, "And you are…?"

"Eiliv," he said with a French accent, the syllables melodically rolling on his tongue, "No surname?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"You haven't provided that information either…" Alexa retorted, smirking.

He turned to look at her, amused, "I guess your pedigree is of very little importance these days." He commented vaguely.

"Not everywhere," Alexa said cautiously, prying for information.

"It's not here." He replied firmly, leading her towards a spacious plaza. They halted in front of a beautiful water fountain and Eiliv pulled out a little golden coin, and dropped it into the water. Alexa felt a clear wave of magical energy and Eiliv tugged on her arm, leading her straight into the water. Surprisingly, she did not get wet, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in the center of a marketplace that was anything but Muggle.

"Welcome to piazza Pinneti," Eiliv said softly as Alexa's eyes widened in desperate attempt to memorize every detail of the splendid sight in front of her; a shiny marble boulevard with towering columns at each side, straight out of the glorious days of Rome. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding and let Eiliv navigate between the vendors, showing her to the potion stores.

It was a late afternoon when they were done with their shopping, and the grand tour he had gladly provided her, and he offered to get gelato at the famous parlour of Marghera. "Let's see if it's as good as Florean Fortesque's." Alexa said, agreeing.

Eiliv seemed like he was about to snort, but his good manners did not allow him. He settled for a contemptuous frown. "Florean was Marghera's apprentice; he stole a few secrets and ran away to Britain. I'm certain that he could not compete with a culinary artist like Marghera." He remarked snidely.

Alexa chuckled softly and followed Eiliv to the parlour, walking half a step behind him and watching his movements; he had something regal about the way he carried himself and Alexa was ready to bet her fortune that his surname would be revealed as one of the ancient pureblood families. A few moments later, while enjoying a berry gelato in what was almost a perverted manner, she had to admit Eiliv was right, and was fairly disappointed with the notion that she could never relish Florean's ice cream the way she did in the past, not after tasting that heavenly gelato.

She found herself engulfed in conversation with Eiliv; he was fluent and witty and though he seemed talkative she could not miss the fact that he revealed very little about himself. He had an aura of mystery around him and she felt herself drawn to him, a fact that troubled her greatly. He gave her another breathtaking smile and she thought her heart fluttered, but that was not what caused the shudder in her chest. She immediately reached into her jacket and pulled out the Two-Way mirror, her face paling as she witnessed the horrible sight.

The bloody face of Draco peered at her from the mirror and his voice was hardly above a whisper when he called her name. "Draco! Where are you?" she asked frantically, forgetting all about Eiliv.

Too weak to answer he only turned the mirror around, letting her get a glimpse of the scenery. Behind her shoulder, Eiliv was watching with a dark expression. "The boat houses near the lake." He told her quietly, startling her, "I can Apparate you there."

"Thank you," she said meekly, taking the hand he offered her, and a moment later they were in a deserted area, a strong stench of fish and tar polluting the air. Those were probably the longest moments of Alexa's life, the ones that passed until they located Draco, lying in a pool of his own blood right outside a neglected warehouse.

"Draco!" Alexa whispered, falling to her knees beside him and checking for his vital signs; they were weak, but they were there nonetheless. She automatically started treating him, making a quick switch to a professional mode, and when she tried to stop his blood loss he was just another faceless patient that she had to save. Thinking it was Draco dying there would probably paralyze her.

She suddenly recalled that Eiliv was still there, watching her curiously as she worked with determination and confidence. "You can come to my place. Can he be Apparated?" Eiliv inquired.

"I'm afraid not, he's barely stable." Alexa said worriedly.

"Well, then…" Eiliv sighed heavily and pulled out his wand, casting a nonverbal spell that lifted Draco's body and another illusion charm, earning him Alexa's respect. They walked back to the center of the city, trying to avoid crowded streets, Alexa kept alert, sensing danger. They made their way safely to his apartment, located surprisingly in the Muggle part of Lugano, and Eiliv rested Draco on the sofa. Alexa grimaced as she watched the blood stain the expensive looking leather, and immediately returned to healing him, giving him a blood replenishing potion and a sedating pill before turning to examine the wounds more closely.

"Dark magic," She said to herself, running her fingers over the serrated cuts that refused to close. She got up and looked through the items she purchased, starting to sort out what she needed. "Do you have any…?" she began to ask when he nodded, motioning towards his kitchen. He opened one of the closets, revealing a very impressive collection of cauldrons, scales, knives and glassware. She cocked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I'm an amateur potioneer," he revealed.

"Doesn't look like amateur equipment to me," she stated while taking out what she needed.

He seemed to ignore her statement, "You're a healer." He said responded with assertion, to which she nodded, "and this is…?" he glanced over to Draco.

"A friend of mine." Alexa said curtly, chopping roots in an inhuman speed. Eiliv walked over to Draco's unconscious body and gently released the mirror from Draco's grasp, examining it closely.

"A Two-Way mirror," he acknowledged, "Very rare, very expensive, probably an heirloom." He remarked, caressing the object with a long, pale finger. "You're probably close friends." He said with a meaningful smirk. Alexa pretended to be occupied by her work, which was relatively easy, as these potions were quite tricky. It was a late hour when Alexa was finished treating Draco, after feeding him some potion and putting ointments on his wounds, bandaging him and cleaning him; she collapsed on a nearby chair.

"I never got to thank you for your hospitality," Alexa said quietly, giving Eiliv a grateful smile, "I will be in your debt forever."

"I will hold you to that." Eiliv replied, and she could not tell if he was serious or joking. "Come, you need to rest," he said, helping her to stand and leading her to a modest bedroom. She quickly scanned the small apartment with her eyes and did the math; this was his bedroom. "Don't worry. I have work to do tonight so you have the bed to yourself." He informed her, beginning to walk towards his study, "And anyway, you're too thin for my liking," he added with a wink and disappeared into the other room.

Too tired to protest, Alexa collapsed on his bed; filthy with blood and fully clothed. Her sleep was restless and hunted, as bad as it had been during the war and she found herself waking up with a start, sitting stiffly in bed, sweaty and shivering, her throat sore from screaming. A pair of strong arms and a few soothing whispers lulled her back to sleep.

**Always good to add another attractive man to the equation, to test a woman's true feeling, don't you think?**  
><strong>I hope someone's still reading this, or else I'm talking to myself. <strong>


	27. San Bernardino

**Steady updates, as promised!**  
><strong>The story is finished, and the final chapters are being edited as you read.<strong>  
><strong>So it all depends on my beta, Icarus, and on your very encouraging comments. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for over 100 reviews! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 27 : San Bernardino <span>**

Draco woke up and gradually grew aware of the pain pulsating through every cell of his body, cyclic, continuous waves of agony that numbed his mind. He was mildly conscious of the throbbing in his chest, and the slight blurriness of severe blood loss, but mostly he noticed the unbearable pressure in his bladder; he desperately, violently needed to urinate.

Groaning in misery he managed to lift his torso up into seated position, and slowly scanned his surroundings with dazed eyes; it was a small but luxuriously furnished apartment and seeing as he was bandaged and comfortably left to rest, he assumed it was friendly territory. Standing up proved to be slightly more difficult, but Draco managed, and dragged his feet across a corridor where he believed he'd find a bathroom. He glanced inside a bedroom while passing, to see Alexa curled on a bed, embraced by a dark haired man he did not know, and dark emotions raged inside of him. Fortunately, at the moment he had more important things to take care of, and he continued to the bathroom, having the most liberating experience.

When he left the bathroom, Alexa was lying alone in bed and the dark haired man was performing a cleansing spell on the filthy sofa Draco had rested on. He eyed Draco with a quizzical look and motioned him to take a seat. Draco did not need to be asked twice, the walk to the bathroom and back drained him from his strength. Draco's eyes escorted the tall man as he made his way to the kitchen, returning a moment later.

"I would have offered water or coffee, but it seems like you could use some of this," the man said in a foreign accent, placing a bottle of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey on the table, along with two glasses.

Draco smirked; he did not know this man, but liked him instantly. "Thank you."

"You seem better than yesterday," the man said with a tight smile, pouring Draco a generous portion, "Alexa did a fine job."

"Indeed." Draco confirmed, and drank the liquid, "Who are you and how do you know her?"

"I accidently bumped into her yesterday, and offered her a tour of the Wizarding Lugano." His host replied, downing his own drink.

"You didn't answer my first question." Draco mentioned, looking at the pale man suspiciously.

"Both of you are very observant," he remarked with amusement, "My name is Eiliv."

"Draco," came a curt introduction. "Why did you help me?"

"Well, I was in the pleasant company of Alexa when you contacted her; she was in great distress," Eiliv said honestly, "I did what every man would do…in the presence of a beautiful woman," he added with a cheeky smile.

Draco narrowed his eyes, noting every single detail about the man in front of him; clearly, and much like them, he preferred to say as little as possible about himself. Draco had a strong feeling this man was somewhat familiar, something about the dangerous glint that flashed in his eyes. The apartment indicated that Eiliv was wealthy but nothing more could be said about that man; Draco found it surprising and suspicious, as an Auror he noticed every detail and could analyze a person in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you. I'm not sure how can I return the debt," Draco said cautiously.

"You shouldn't worry about it now," Eiliv dismissed him, "You aren't well yet, and your friend… she has terrible nightmares."

"She has seen more than enough atrocities," Draco said cryptically, slightly relived to discover that Alexa's compromising position was only a result of her troubled sleep. As if on cue, a sleepy, miserable looking Alexa walked into the living room; her hair was a complete mess and she rubbed her eyes in a way that made her look innocent.

"Morning," She mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. She seemed to wake up completely upon seeing Draco sitting on the sofa. "Lie down, you idiot! Your wounds will reopen!"

Draco rolled his eyes and did as she said, and Eiliv chuckled at her outburst. Alexa kneeled on the floor by the sofa, and gently caressed Draco's face, "How are you feeling?"

"Quite alright," Draco replied truthfully, "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Let me see," she ordered, and moved the bandages to take a look at the wounds. Almost miraculously, they were nearly completely healed. "Strange…" she whispered.

Draco cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Your wounds…are healed already." Alexa said quietly.

"As you once said, I'm untouchable and everlasting." Draco remarked arrogantly.

"No, I said that about your pride." Alexa corrected him, "Maybe it's because –"

"-You're a fantastic healer," Eiliv cut in, handing her a cup of coffee. Alexa gave him a sweet smile, and Draco glared at him evilly; Eiliv seemed oblivious to both.

Alexa and Draco watched the man curiously, waiting for something to be said, but Eiliv only took a seat on a nearby arm chair and watched them with bemusement. "If you're waiting for me to question you, you're wasting your time." He remarked casually, "There are things that are best left unknown, and I know that there are questions I wouldn't want to answer as well."

"You are incredibly lucky with the people you encounter," Draco said to Alexa.

"And you are incredibly unlucky," she countered, making the men laugh. Alexa glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost noon and sighed heavily, knowing they had missed the bus to San Bernardino. She decided to test her luck some more. "Do you know how to get to San Bernardino?"

"You can take a direct bus," Eiliv replied, watching the clock as well, "Unfortunately you missed it, the bus leaves early in the morning. However, I'm heading to Bellinzona in an hour, you can ride with me and take a bus from there – it leaves every hour." Eiliv offered kindly.

"Aren't you helpful," Draco said a little too poisonously, igniting a staring contest between Eiliv and him. Behind Eiliv's composed behavior, under the refined exterior, was a great darkness; Draco was willing to bet his fortune on that.

"That's great," Alexa said happily, ignoring Draco and gaining Eiliv's attention, "I better go get ready…" she said hesitantly, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Towels in the closet to your right," Eiliv called after her, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Draco admitted reluctantly that Eiliv would make an excellent Malfoy.

Forty minutes later they were leaving the apartment, and Draco had an opportunity to appreciate the luxurious area in which the flat was located; an upper class Muggle neighborhood, with neoclassical architecture. "We're actually driving there?" Draco cried as Eiliv stopped in front of a pearl colored Alfa Romeo.

"I have to keep up an appearance," was all the information Eiliv volunteered before entering the car. A short while later they arrived to Bellinzona's central station, where they parted from Eiliv. Alexa gave him a shy kiss on the cheek, and walked away hurriedly, and Draco noticed the way Eiliv touched his face where she kissed him with a thoughtful expression.

Once they were far enough Alexa turned to Draco and hissed, "Care to explain what happened yesterday?"

"I was attacked, I think it's quite obvious," Draco replied icily, still livid about the attention she gave to Eiliv. Alexa glared at him in a way that would scare the bravest men, and he continued, "I looked for a hotel, and then I just wandered around…"

"Wandered around into a deserted area where you could be easily ambushed?" Alexa rebuked him.

"I was upset about our little quarrel," Draco confessed through gritted teeth, "I wasn't thinking clearly." He said, avoiding her eyes.

She reached out to grab his hand and pulled him to a halt, looking at him with a hard expression on her face. She raised her other hand to caress his face tenderly, still looking utterly serious, burning holes into his skull with her stare. Draco held his breath unconsciously, extremely aware of the contrast between her soft palm and her steel like gaze; she had the ability to mesmerize him. He let himself smile when her lips brushed his, and her hands rose to circle his neck, pulling him down to a sweet, slow kiss.

He licked his lips when they parted, memorizing her taste. "What was that for?"

Alexa ignored his question, "Don't you dare be so reckless again." She said angrily, but took his hand in hers, leading him to the platform where the bus departed.

The view during the ride was breathtaking; Draco never realized there were so many shades of green. The water seemed clearer and the calm lakes perfectly mirrored the cloudless sky. Draco allowed himself to relax as the road twisted uphill, and absorbed the beauty around him with Alexa leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they're following us?" Alexa asked quietly.

"No. Even if they don't assume that I'm dead, going to Eiliv's apartment and riding with him to Bellinzona definitely got them off our tails," Draco answered calmly, "His apartment is more warded than the Department of Mysteries ."

"He's a mysterious fellow," Alexa said with a shrug.

"He's an outstandingly strong wizard." Draco stated, "I wouldn't want to face him in battle. He's dark."

"We're all dark." Alexa dismissed him.

"No…it's different." Draco said thoughtfully, "His darkness is much like yours." Alexa looked at him innocently, "You know what I'm talking about Alexa, the part of you that scares the shit out of you, the one that caused you to leave…"

Alexa looked away, a gloomy expression on her face. "I felt it too…" she admitted, "I was drawn to him…it seemed very natural."

"He's an attractive, charismatic man," Draco almost choked on his words, "It's understandable."

"It's more than this," Alexa said firmly, "A connection…I'm sure we are going to meet him again."

"I can't decide if that's good or bad news." Draco said jokingly, earning a bright smile from Alexa. The bus reached its final destination; a small peaceful village and it did not take long before they knocked on the door of a certain lodge, hoping to find Jorun Yngling. A man in his thirties opened the door, carrying a disturbing resemblance to Karkaroff; even the sneer on his face was identical to the headmaster's.

"I just received your owl, and was about to write back and demand that you don't come," the man said coldly, "Obviously, I was too late."

Draco and Alexa exchanged worried glances and the man sighed, "Come in." he motioned towards the living room, they followed and took a seat.

"I have no idea how you found me, Miss Kaiser, Mister Malfoy, since I strictly instructed the head of the department not to reveal my location." he drawled, "Apparently, I underestimated the persuasiveness of the ministry workers."

Alexa pressed her lips together, "So you can guess why we are here."

"Yes, I do have a solid guess." He replied calmly, "But I don't see why I should help you."

"Well, if we were desperate enough to track you and come all the way here, you can assume we won't hesitate to use less than legitimate ways to obtain the information we seek." Draco said smoothly.

"Is that a threat?" the man raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected.

"I'd like to think of it as a promise," Draco said dryly.

"We were in Norway, we saw your mother," Alexa intervened, earning a sharp intake of air from the so far composed man, "We can help her."

"How is she?" he inquired in an urgent tone.

"Not well…" Alexa replied earnestly, "The Death Eaters are watching her, they've severely tampered with her memory…"

The man's jaw clenched tightly and a vine was visible on his temple. "How did you get here?" he questioned, his eyes darting between the two of them frantically. Draco seemed impatient and Alexa gave him a warning glance before he acted foolishly.

"We visited Durmstrang, and found your father's grave," Alexa began, "It lead us to Honningsvåg, where we talked to your mother. Your house Elf, Ebbe, told us of your existence…your mother does not remember you…" Alexa said quietly, sensitively, "We searched every magical hospital until we found your birth certificate. A few things we noticed in your house and some lucky guess lead us here."

"You've come a long way." The man said with a sigh, "It would be devastating to return empty handed," he smiled cunningly, "I'll tell you what you want to know if you promise me that my mother will be rescued, and given the best treatment to retrieve her memory. Is it in your authority?"

Alexa looked at Draco. "Certainly, you have my word for it." Draco said confidently, "Do you want me to take an oath?"

"No. How I was raised, a word of a Malfoy is more than enough," he replied with a sly grin. "I'll tell you what I know."

"The person you're looking for is Orion Noir," he said flatly, "He was a few years younger than me, and I had no association with him. My father was in charge of his tutorage." He paused, appearing revolted at the memories, "By the time Orion attended Durmstrang, my father's loyalties did not lie with the Dark Lord, but a few of his followers threatened our family and so he obliged to take part in their plan."

He licked his dry lips, looking nervous, "I was vaguely aware of it; I only knew that the Dark Lord had a very critical role for that boy. As long as the Dark Lord was assumed to be dead, my father believed that cooperating was harmless, but when the Dark Mark burned again…" he trailed off, shuddering at the thought, "He decided he couldn't carry on with the plan any longer. Realizing he would be seen as a traitor he went into hiding, begging us to save ourselves. My mother refused to leave the place she was born in, and made me swear I would run." He said with finality.

"That's…that's all you know?" Draco cried out.

"I gave you a name." Karkaroff's son replied curtly, "And I can tell you that my father, a capable dark wizard, was terrified of that boy. He said that if there was anyone to rival the Dark Lord, it would be Noir. So, beware."

"A name is enough," Alexa said decisively, giving him a forced smile.

"Excellent," he said unkindly, "Now, I suggest you leave before your presence draws more unwelcomed guests."

Draco and Alexa nodded, and a moment later Draco Apparated them back to Lugano, to the hotel he'd reserved. "What now?" Alexa asked tiredly, hopelessly.

"Now we contacted Hermione, she should be around," Draco said, his spirits suddenly high, while taking out the golden coin, "I think it's time for a date with Viktor Krum."

**So, what do you think of Eiliv?**


	28. Prague

**Here's another chapter, despite the insulting lack of comments on the previous one. **  
><strong>I'm really hurting here. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 : Prague <strong>

Alexa stood on the bank of the Vltava, enchanted by the view; the pointy spires of Prague Castle were perfectly mirrored on the clear, calm water, the illusion broken only by the occasional cruising boat. The air was dense and humid, a hot summer's air, and Alexa scowled at the hair clinging to her forehead; even Draco failed to look perfect and his usually pale skin began to burn in pink, glistening with sweat.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Alexa asked tiredly, tacking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"We're waiting for Krum to finish his game; his team plays against the Czech Republic." Draco replied patiently.

"Why didn't we go and see the game?" Alexa cocked an eyebrow and pulled a cigarette from her pocket. "I remember you as an enthusiastic Quidditch fan."

Draco lit her cigarette in an experienced, nearly automatic movement, and looked away. "I still am," he admitted, "But I know you never fancied it so…" he trailed off, and Alexa watched closely wondering if the pink shade of his cheeks was caused only by the sun.

"It's too late now," Alexa noted, "But I would have gone with you, if you'd asked."

Draco turned to look at her, smiling. "Then maybe when we return to Britain, we'll go together." He suggested, his eyes shining hopefully.

"Maybe." Alexa replied hesitantly, unwilling to make promises. A young girl on rollerblades was approaching their direction, handing out flyers to passers-by; Alexa took the colorful card the girl handed her and examined it. "We should check it out." Alexa mumbled, mostly to herself.

Draco looked at her, questioning and she showed him the flyer. "'Karlovy Lazne' is one of the largest clubs in Europe. Julie said it's a must." Alexa explained.

"You want me to go to a Muggle dance club?" Draco asked snidely, a tiny muscle near his nose twitching with disgust.

"I recall you were quite eager to meet the sexy Lexi, my inner clubber." Alexa mentioned casually, and mentally grinned when she noticed how Draco's expression morphed from strong reluctance to sheer readiness.

"We can go tonight, after we're done talking to Krum." Draco offered, and checked his watch; hopefully the Quidditch match will end soon. Just as the thought crossed both their minds, their coins heated up, and simultaneously they pulled them out, reading the message.

Ten minutes later they entered the Mamaison Riverside Hotel, thankful for the sudden temperature drop in the air-conditioned building. A quick look around convinced Alexa that this hotel was fit for the world's greatest Quidditch players but surprisingly it seemed completely Muggle. Apparently, when you book all the suites in a hotel, no one questions you when you walk around with a broom.

A cheerful looking Hermione popped into view, marching towards them with determination and vigor she'd lacked since Weasley's death. From the corner of her eye, she saw relief on Draco's face and once again marveled at his concern for the woman he once detested. Before she could dwell on it further, Alexa was embraced in a bone-crushing hug, and immediately began to fight her way out, as elegantly as possible.

It took a few seconds until Hermione's inhumanly fast speech was successfully processed in Alexa's brain and the incoherent noises suddenly sounded like "Viktor is waiting for you in his suite."

Alexa never fully understood the fuss about Krum; he was undoubtedly successful, most certainly rich, but he was far from good looking and had the charm of a troll. He was physically fit, as required from a professional Quidditch player but Alexa could not get past the thick eyebrows, placed closely above his dark eyes and his ungraceful, unrefined, features. Meeting him in person, seeing him up close, only solidified her opinions.

His handshake was firm and he practically growled when he recognized Draco, but he seemed infinitely warmer when he addressed Hermione, who actually giggled when he complimented her appearance. They took a seat in the decorated seating corner and Alexa and Draco exchanged looks, wondering where to begin.

"Hermione told me I could assist you," Krum said, his words coated with a heavy accent, and the way he pronounced Hermione's name still sounded awkward, even after all those years.

"We're looking for someone," Alexa clarified, assuming he might be more cooperative with her, since he seemed to greatly dislike Draco. "And we need every bit of information on him we can get," Alexa said and Krum nodded, "Orion Noir."

"Oh, I remember him," Krum spat, an obvious expression of loathing plastered on his face, "He was mean and manipulative and arrogant…I guess, he would have fitted well in your Slytherin," he said with a smirk, "He came from a French pureblood family, powerful and wealthy, and was privately tutored by some of our teachers. I think Karkaroff favored him even more me, and if he wasn't too young, he would surely be Durmstrang Triwizard champion." Krum said bitterly.

"Was there anything special about him? Something that maybe differentiated him from the other students?" Alexa asked hopefully, seeking every piece of information about the illusive wizard.

Krum seemed pensive for a moment. "He disliked Quidditch for some reason, I guess it made me hate him even more," he told them with a dry chuckle, "He was a very skilled wizard, top of his class in nearly every subject. He also had a tendency for rule breaking and violence. He was involved in numerous duels, and he never lost even one of them; a few of his victims never returned to school." Krum recalled with a morbid expression. "If I had to point out what differentiated him from the rest of us, it was his ruthlessness. There were many dubious characters in Durmstrang, but he was the epitome of Dark wizard."

Alexa and Draco exchanged worried glances. "Do you know what happened to him after he finished school?" Draco inquired, his grey eyes calculating and processing the information he'd already gathered.

"He never finished school." Krum said simply, "He did not return to Durmstrang for his last year. I heard that his family was murdered in the summer of 1994 and that he was missing since then."

"Do you think he was the one who killed them?" Alexa asked her voice slightly cracking.

"I wouldn't put it past him, to kill." Viktor said seriously, weighing the option, "But he was very loyal to his family, and fanatically admired his father," Alexa peeked at Draco with a grin, "It is unlikely that he killed them."

"Was he with them when the attack occurred?" Draco questioned, maintaining a collected expression, though Alexa guessed this subject was rather sensitive for him.

"I don't know for sure. From what I heard from our mutual friends, he went missing a few days before it happened." Krum answered hesitantly, "I think it's true. If he was there, he would have fought to the death. He valued his family, and was too proud to run without a fight."

"Why were they murdered?" Hermione queried, and Alexa was surprised at herself for not asking it sooner.

"What I tell you know is nothing more than bruits," Viktor warned them, his thick eyebrow cocked. Alexa inwardly laughed at his use of the old word, and assumed it was a side effect of being Hermione's pen pal for over a decade. "It was rumored they were murdered by Dark Wizards, perhaps Death Eaters, though they didn't conjure the Dark Mark."

Alexa and Draco looked equally confused. "Weren't they Dark wizards themselves?" Alexa wondered aloud.

"They certainly were." Krum said firmly, "Noir was a prejudiced bigot, and fervidly believed in blood supremacy, like most of Durmstrang," he remarked with disgust, then looked at Hermione apologetically. "But I don't think they were Death Eaters. It was not so popular in France."

Alexa snorted snidely, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, the French were never able to fight for what they believed in. Nation of cowards." She spat scornfully.

Draco chuckled, "The German eagle raised his ugly head. All heil Deutschland!" he teased her goodheartedly. Alexa gave him a deadly glare and no one dared to laugh at his joke.

"So what happened to him?" Hermione addressed Krum, returning the conversation to its original subject.

"No one knows, it's as if he disappeared from the face of the earth." Krum replied with a clueless expression, "There are reasons to assume he is dead, but also many to believe he's alive."

Alexa, Draco and Hermione looked at Krum attentively, waiting for him to explain. "It is sensible to think that his disappearance and his family's death are linked, which means Dark wizards were after him for some reason. If he was still alive, he would avenge their deaths, but as far as we know, it never happened. The French elite and ministry searched for him desperately, because he is the sole heir of the Noir's fortune, but found nothing."

He paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Many think of him as dead, but not I." Krum stated intently, "You have to understand that Durmstrang was a small institute, nothing like Hogwarts. Everybody knew each other, especially if they were about the same age. And I knew Noir for six years. You had to be around him to understand it…" he trailed off, searching for the right words, "He had an aura around him, very intense power. I saw him fight a few times…I find it hard to believe he's dead."

"Well, this is confusing." Hermione said softly, rubbing her neck.

Krum shrugged, "You should go to France if you need more answers. The Noir mansion still stands, waiting for him to claim it." He suggested, though halfheartedly. "I would stay away from everything related to him, if I were you."

Draco was grim, his grey eyes hard as granite, and his lips pressed tightly into a straight line. "Unfortunately, it's not an option." Draco said flatly.

Krum sent Hermione a questioning look, but she gave away nothing. "Thank you for your cooperation Viktor," Hermione said pleasantly, "I think we're done here."

Alexa and Draco nodded, confirming, and thanked Krum as well before leaving the hotel. They walked in silence until they reached the apartment Draco rented for them, and separately took their showers; Draco was visibly livid and Alexa kept a safe distance. She knew him well enough to allow him space and solitude when he was frustrated, or to reach out for him when he needed company and comfort. She saw the requisite flash in his eyes for a split second when he collapsed beside her on the bed, and readily moved closer to him.

He maneuvered her to half lying on top of him; her head on his chest, and her arm and leg flung over him, and gently caressed her hair. Her body was relaxed and submissive; she would let him take everything he needed from her. "I feel like it's never going to end. We'll go to France just to be sent somewhere else, and we'll keep chasing our tails." He said, tiredly, defeated.

"Perhaps you're right," Alexa said after a moment of thought, "Maybe it is a fruitless hunt. But as for now, we are staying at one of Europe's most beautiful capitals. And up till now we traveled across the continent, visited places and gained experiences that few have had. I would pick it over the dull, routine office work at the ministry any day."

"And I think it was good for you to leave Britain for a while after the divorce," Alexa claimed, "And good for us too… A chance to reconcile. I don't regret going on this mission regardless to the outcome." She finished in a quieter tone.

"An escape," Draco stated with a bitter smile, "A surrealistic reality in which we track down the mysterious son of the Dark Lord and fight for our lives against Death Eaters, away from everything and everyone that we know; that's what we needed to forgive each other." He said cynically.

Alexa smiled shyly, "The whole 'Draco and Alexa against the world' thing is working rather well. Maybe I don't want it to end." She confessed.

"Afraid of going back to Britain?" he inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Alexa replied, merely louder than a whisper. Draco said nothing afterwards and they fell into a lazy sleep, waking up when it was already dark outside. Draco bluntly ogled her when she left the bathroom, her hair and makeup done, and dressed to kill.

"Are you actually going to wear it, outside this bedroom?" Draco asked, shocked, examining her provocative dress.

"It is relatively modest," she said with a mischievous smirk, "You should have seen me on my more promiscuous days."

"I'm not quite sure I could have handled a more promiscuous you." Draco replied faintly, his eyes darkening with desire. His eyes lit up with curiosity and mirth as they entered the famous 'Karlovy Lazne'; a five level club of style, music and fun.

"I sense magic in this place," Draco yelled to her ear, trying to overcome the loud music.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Berlin's clubs." Alexa said, trying to figure out what sorts of charms where placed on the club. A tall, leggy blonde grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the dance floor, he sent Alexa an apologetic glance and followed the woman, leaving Alexa with an unexplainable pain in her chest. She shrugged it off and joined the dancing crowd, letting her body move to the fast rhythm and shutting down her mind.

Never letting someone to dance too closely, too intimately she found herself sneaking glances at Draco, who seemed to enjoy massive amounts of female attention; he was devilishly attractive and radiated wealth and class, drawing women like flies. She tore her eyes from Draco when she sensed a familiar presence behind her, something dark and intense and alluring. She turned around swiftly and gasped when she recognized the dark haired man.

"Eiliv!" She said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, and his voice was clear and loud when he replied, his lips nearly brushing against her ear, "I own this club."

Alexa could not hide her surprise, "And in Lugano?" she inquired.

"I have businesses there as well. All across Europe actually," he answered casually, and somehow it did not came off as bragging. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

Alexa nodded and smiled, and Eiliv seemed to look above her head, "It appears that your friend is having a good time." He mentioned and Alexa felt another pang in her chest.

"It's his first experience in a Muggle club." Alexa said dryly.

"He's doing rather well," Eiliv said laughingly, watching as three beautiful women were grinding against Draco and fighting for his attention. Alexa gave a humorless chuckled that came out as a bark and tried to fight off the frown that morphed her face. She gladly accepted when Eiliv asked her to dance and unlike before, she did not push him away when he positioned himself closer.

The beat was hypnotizing and atmosphere slowly loosened her inhibitions; Eiliv was close behind her, his hands on her hips as she swayed them, shamelessly grinding into him. His breath on her neck, his butterfly touch, his intoxicating scent, filled her consciousness. It did not matter that there were thousands of people in the club, because at that moment she was only aware of Eiliv, his darkness clouding her senses. There was a bond between them, a connection, and when she felt his lips caressing her neck, she surrendered to his magic.

**I would totally do Eiliv. **


	29. Follow You

**Here's another chapter, my ungrateful readers.**  
><strong>Not even one comment on the last chapter! Downright offensive!<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, after 50 chapters, Draco and Alexa finally confess their feelings for each other. Yeah. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 : Follow you<strong>

The euphoria did not last long.

A hand closed around her wrist and yanked her out of Eiliv's grasp; she was face to face with a furious Draco Malfoy. "We're going now." He stated, and started walking towards the exit, pulling her after him.

Alexa tried to resist. "Why? I'm having a good time." She said coldly.

"Clearly," Draco spat, giving Eiliv hateful glare.

"I'm not done." Alexa said firmly.

"You are now, we're leaving." Draco declared, dragging her away. Putting up a fight, Alexa was strong enough to escape Draco's grip. "You are aware that we still have a mission to carry out? It's late." Draco reminded her, and she bit her lips hesitantly, glancing at Eiliv.

"I really have to go," she mouthed to him, and he gave her a helpless shrug, looking slightly disappointed. Before Draco could make a scene, she left the club and only when they were far enough away, walking in a quiet, deserted alley did she confront Draco.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she nearly yelled, turning to face him with an enraged expression.

"Nothing," Draco said icily, "you just happen to forget you're not a tourist."

"Bullshit," Alexa snorted, "It had nothing to do with the mission and you know it."

"Well, enlighten me," he drawled snottily, "What did it have to do with?"

"Your jealousy." Alexa replied curtly.

"You're delusional," Draco dismissed her, "I was fairly occupied myself."

"Oh, I noticed." Alexa disputed, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You were perfectly fine with abandoning me for a blonde bimbo, and whoring around with multiple other women, but when a guy shows interest in me, you suddenly recall the time!"

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "Shows interest? He was nearly shagging you on the damned dance floor!" Draco said angrily, his hands clenched into fists.

"You're exaggerating." Alexa said with disregard, "And even if he did, why would you care?"

Her back violently met the wall behind her when Draco nailed her to it, his hands on her shoulders. His expression was savage and desperate, and he looked frighteningly unlike himself. "Because the thought of another man touching you drives me to madness," he replied in a hoarse voice, his eyes darting frantically, "I won't share you, Alexa. I can't."

Alexa looked at him bewildered as he spoke, the meaning of his words slowly sinking. "You don't have to." She said weakly, realizing that if she could have Draco, she would choose him over Eiliv without a second thought. As much as she was affected by the primal, intense connection to Eiliv, it was nothing compared to the life long bond she had with Draco. "I don't want anyone else, Draco. I never did."

His mouth crashed against hers a second later and all of his fears and frustration turned into passion when their lips touched. They kissed and bit and groped and grinded, and Alexa realized her dress was rolled up to her waist, her knickers exposed for the world to see, as Draco's erection pressed violently against her. She broke the kiss and Draco looked at her quizzically, "Maybe we should continue at the apartment?" she suggested.

Draco laughed as he too realized they were snogging heavily in public, and throwing caution to the wind he Apparated them with a loud pop, straight to the bedroom. He backed her up against a vanity desk, and in one smooth, sensual movement slid his hands over her ass and lifted her up on the desk. His mouth hungrily closed on hers, letting his tongue taste every corner of it, as Alexa expertly unbuttoned his shirt. A moment later she pushed it over his broad shoulders and let her hands roam his solid chest, slowly progressing south.

Draco undressed hers with experienced hands, and distracted as she was by his kisses and the skin exposed to her; she became aware to her nudity only when a breeze caressed her naked skin, causing her nipples to stiffen. Draco looked down proudly at his work before trailing kisses all the way down to her breasts.

She disposed of his pants and underwear the first opportunity she got, and the pressure of his erection against her inner thigh drove her mad with anticipation. He placed himself right at her entrance and kissed her softly on the lips, "Every time we do it, I feel like I'm seventeen again," he whispered in her ear and buried himself inside her, earning a pleased moan from Alexa.

"You definitely have the stamina you had at seventeen," Alexa remarked, tired and satisfied, a few vigorous rounds later. Draco grinned from ear to ear, his chest puffed, and Alexa feared she had just boosted his already overgrown ego. His head was resting on her breasts, his hand possessively wrapped around her waist, and he purred as she played with his hair.

"Well, I was deprived of sex my entire marriage," Draco explained.

"Why? She loved you, at least in the beginning." Alexa commented, curious.

"She did," Draco said with a sigh, "But I couldn't touch her after a while. She represented everything I hated, and I was repelled, eventually. I never considered having an affair," he shared then paused, looking guilty, "Well, until you showed up…"

"I wouldn't describe it as an affair," Alexa said dryly, recalling the continuous torture and the humiliating encounter in his office.

"No, but it was cheating." He said firmly, "And even if that time in my office didn't occur… I was constantly thinking about you. The interest I had in you was bordering on obsession, though it was hardly romantic."

He lifted his head from her chest and looked at her with intense expression, "It is now." He said earnestly, licking his lips nervously, "I need to know that if it would last," he said in a husky voice, "I need to know that we will last, when we finish this mission. Will you come back with me to Britain?"

Alexa shrugged, "Let's survive to the end of it, and think of it then." She avoided an answer.

"I need an answer." He said, almost begging, "I can't have you leaving me again. Will you stay with me?"

Alexa examined his face, seeing him more anxious than she'd ever seen him. She wondered if he could tell how terrified she was. "I don't know." She said meekly and Draco closed his eyes, bit his lower lips and rolled off of her, lying down as far away from her as possible. She stretched her hand to reach for him but his voice stopped her.

"Don't." he said icily, in the same alienated tone he used with her when she was in training. It was so cold, so detached and clipped that her hand halted midair, and fell lifelessly to the mattress. Alexa choked down a frustrated sob, and tried to fix her stare on the ceiling, but her eyes kept darting to Draco; he seemed to be asleep, but she assumed he was not. And if he put so much effort in pretending, he was clearly reluctant to talk to her.

She silently got out of bed; having him so close but so far caused her an ill feeling of pressure in her chest, sorrow so solid and concrete that she could hardly breathe. She sat on the porch, smoking a cigarette, and thought of the man sleeping in the bedroom. He deserved so much more than she could offer and yet he foolishly insisted to stay by her side.

She lit another cigarette when she finished the first one and thought of the woman scared of growing up. Scared of making commitments. Scared of forming ties. Scared of disappointing. She exhaled smoke into the cool nocturnal air and watched it as it faded away. Disappointing your loved ones was far worse than disappointing yourself, and putting your heart at risk was much more dangerous than risking your life. She'd avoided those two like a plague for the past twenty-six years, her entire life.

She fell asleep on the porch with first light, after a restless night of thoughts, considerations and inner inspection. She attacked the subject from every possible angle; the direct, brutal way Potter confronted problems, Hermione's logical, rational calculations, even the Malfoys cunning, manipulative approach. When her eyes finally closed she still had not reached a decision.

She woke up when Draco stepped to the porch, lighting a cigarette, completely unaware of her body snuggled in the corner. She recognized his form through barely opened eyes, her vision blurred by rheum and blinded by the rising sun. She was barely conscious, she was miserably exhausted, and she still knew him, every part of him, engraved in her eyes, in her brain, in her heart.

He did not look at her when she stood up, even though he'd noticed her by then, and ignored her presence, taking another puff. Alexa stopped beside him and snatched the cigarette from his fingers, throwing it away. "What was that for?" he growled, turning to look at her angrily.

"I'll stay, I'll stay with you forever if you'd let me. I'll come with you to Britain, I'll follow you to the moon, to fucking Atlantis, to hell. And if I have the briefest thought of leaving, you have my permission to stupefy me until I come back to my senses. You can do whatever you need to stop me from making the same mistake twice. And please do. I'm a coward, I'm a bloody coward and I'm going to try and run away when I think it's too good to be true, too dangerous. Don't let me. I love you, Draco; I've always loved you. I'll probably love you till the day I die. This is the truth, no matter what I might tell you in the future, got it?" Alexa said all of this very quickly, stopping only because she was out of breath.

Draco's eyes widened at the very beginning of her speech, his jaw dropped in the middle of it. But when she finished, blushing bright red, panting and hysteric, he laughed. A relieved, carefree, content laughter that rang melodically and caused Alexa to smile even though she did not know why she did it. "I got it." He finally said.

"That's …that's all you have to say?" Alexa stuttered lamely.

"I might have a few more things to add," he said teasingly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "I'm glad to know you'll stay with me forever," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "And that you'll follow me to hell. I'm surely going to end up there, so it's good that you're willing to join me." He joked, kissing her again, on the nose, "I'll lock you up in Azkaban before I let you run away again," he promised her, planting a kiss on her forehead, "And I love you, Alexa, more than anything in this world."

He kissed her deeply and thoroughly, burying one of his hands in her messy hair. "I never stopped loving you. Not for a second." He confessed, against her lips.

"You did a pretty convincing job of hating me." Alexa murmured, pouting.

"That's what we Malfoys good at." Draco replied honestly, his expression apologetic.

"What else are you good at?" Alexa questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"At this," he said, and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, "We're also good at making beautiful babies." He purred, kissing behind her ear.

Alexa's expression darkened suddenly. "You better be. We've been shagging like rabbits since the beginning of the mission, unprotected."

"I know." Draco said calmly, looking at her softly. He did not seem unnerved by the idea of having a baby. "You better be pregnant or else I'm shooting blanks." He said, playful and serious all at once.

Alexa sighed heavily, and buried her head in his shoulder. "I'll take the test once we get to France. I think we have enough to deal with as it is." She said quietly.

Draco hugged her even tighter, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Don't you want it?" he asked insecurely.

There was a silence for a few moments, "I…I do." Alexa admitted, "I wanted it since I held your son."

"He's not my son." Draco said stiffly, and she felt his body tense.

"Well, he was. You loved him, you fed him, put him to sleep. You saw him when he was born, and when he began to crawl." Alexa said cautiously, "I think he's still your son. You might reconsider your opinion on the matter."

"And you're fine with it? With me raising Astoria's son?" Draco inquired.

"Yes." Alexa said confidently. "He was already part of your life when I returned." She reasoned, "I don't want you to regret anything, I just want you to be happy."

"Our son will make me happy." Draco said, and his words sent chills through her spine. She smiled seductively at him, and caught his lips in a fierce kiss, taking his hands in hers and guiding them underneath her thin shirt. He obliged eagerly, letting his hands wander, feeling her smooth skin, her softness, her willingness.

He looked at her with surprise and amusement when she pulled down his boxers. "Here?" he asked, reminding her that they were standing on an open porch, exposed to curious eyes of neighbors.

"Let them see," Alexa hummed in his ear, sliding down her underwear as well, "Let them hear as well," she added huskily, guiding him into her.


	30. Somewhere in Eastern France

**Enjoy these chapters because the next one is also the last one.**  
><strong>The final chapter is edited and ready to be published, so be nice and leave a review and I might upload the last chapter in a day or two. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 - Somewhere in Eastern France <strong>

Alexa and Draco stood in front of heavy iron gates, watching a severe looking Goblin as he fumbled with the rusty keys and dismantled the complex security wards. They stood on a dusty road somewhere in Eastern France, facing an enormous mansion, surrounded by vineyards that stretched as far as their eyes could see; the view was surreal.

"Remind me how did we arrive into this little piece of heaven?" Alexa asked, her voice dreamy, a contented smile on her face. She took a deep breath of the intoxicating, aromatic scent of grapes and let out a loud sigh.

"Well, Hermione somehow managed to convince the French ministry of magic to allow us to visit in the Noir Mansion." Draco replied with a grin, also enjoying their exquisite location.

"So we're here on vacation?" Alexa asked innocently, a playful glint in her eyes.

Draco chuckled darkly. "I believe we are here because of some evil son of the Black King, or was it the Shady Baron?" Draco faked a thoughtful expression, tapping his index finger against his chin, "Could it be the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, that sounds right," Alexa confirmed, smirking widely. Just when they were done with their mock discussion, the Goblin managed to open the gates. The front yard was vast and it appeared to be well tended; the green grass was finely cut and the white marble path that led to the mansion was spotlessly clean. A beautiful fountain decorated with gold was occupying the plaza near the front doors and Draco examined it curiously, staring pensively at a statue of a man in its center.

"You know, I keep waiting for Eiliv to appear out of nowhere," Draco said dryly as they approached the entrance of the house, "He's just everywhere."

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?" Alexa inquired teasingly.

Draco snorted. "Malfoys are never jealous."

Alexa was about to reply when they entered the large building, but forgot whatever it was that she was going to say. From the inside, the place looked awfully familiar. "Doesn't it feel like home?" Alexa remarked with a shudder.

"This looks nearly identical to the old manor," Draco agreed in a merely a whisper, "The portraits, the decoration, the art… everything."

Someone cleared their throat beside them. "Shall we begin the tour, my lady and sir?" the Goblin asked, slightly impatient. They both nodded and followed him through the manor, receiving a succinct explanation of each room they passed.

"I have never seen so many books in my entire life," Alexa whispered as they entered the grand library. Draco admitted she was right, but reluctantly so, while defending his own library.

"And what is that room?" Draco pointed on a wooden door in the end of the hallway where some of the bedrooms where located.

"This is the young master Noir's private room. Unfortunately, no one can enter since it's protected by charms, and will open only for members of the Noir family." The Goblin answered grudgingly, his lips pressed tightly together. "We've had expert wizards from all over the world try to crack the wards, but so far, all attempts have failed."

"I see." Draco said slowly, and Alexa saw the wheels turning in his mind. The tour ended in a beautiful cloister, where blossoming roses were planted in geometrical patterns. Alexa glanced at Draco and saw sadness flashing in his eyes; it reminded him of Narcissa.

"I will leave you to examine the house yourselves," the Goblin informed them in a formal voice, his expression showed his unmasked relief to be rid of their company. "I'll be waiting in the main hall, when you're done." He said, nodded curtly, and disappeared.

They left the gardens to wander across a carpeted corridor, passing through hundreds of portraits exhibiting many generation of the pureblood family. Alexa was shaken out of her pensive mood when Draco cried out pointing at a certain portrait.

"What!" he exclaimed, "This is Phineas Nigellus Black. He's one of my ancestors!"

And then everything seemed to fall into place. "We're so dense sometimes." Alexa said, shaking her head with disappointment, "Of course he is. Noir is French for Black."

Draco cursed, furious with himself but when he turned his head to look at Alexa and their eyes locked, they had the same idea forming in their minds. "Orion's private room!" they said simultaneously.

They practically sprinted to the said room, and halted, panting, in front of the dark wooden door. Draco stepped forward hesitantly, searching for the doorknob; there was not one. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously stretched his arm, caressing the rough surface of the door. And like magic, it opened with a rusty screech.

It was a lavishly decorated study, with deep burgundy sofas and mahogany furniture; a splendid desk, ceiling high bookcases and small sitting table with a two armchairs. Draco let out a whistle of appreciation. And then she spotted it; lying on the desk, was a white envelope. And when she came closer to examine it she noticed the elegant writing on it.

"Miss Kaiser and Mister Malfoy." She read out loud, catching Draco's attention. She carefully extracted the letter from the envelope. "If your searches had led you here, perhaps it's time for us to meet. Please arrive at 'Maison Lameloise' tonight at eight O'clock. Come alone." Alexa finished reading with a slightl stutter to her voice.

"It's a date then." Draco said flatly after a long silence.

"Are we actually going?" Alexa cocked an eyebrow, "Seems like the most obvious trap."

"And precisely because it so obviously seems like a trap, I think we should go." Draco replied with a smirk.

"But alone?" Alexa inquired, anxious.

"Of course. It's the Dark Lord's heir we're dealing with. Don't you think he'll notice if Aurors join us?" Draco pointed out, "Apparently he was aware to all of our actions so far." Draco remarked reluctantly, furious at the thought that they were followed all along, and possibly manipulated.

There was a tense silence before Alexa spoke. "I'm terrified." She said meekly, her eyes staring at the red carpet, "I finally realize who we are dealing with. And to think that maybe everything was orchestrated from the start, that he actually wanted us to come here!" Alexa said frustrated, "How thorough was his plan? Did he come up with it when we started searching for him, or maybe he lured us into this journey? The attack on platform 9 and 3/4 was the trigger."

Draco's face fell, and he was absolutely livid. "I do hope you're overthinking it." He said quietly, "Anyway, I find it comforting that it all ends tonight."

"I don't." Alexa said sharply. "What if we don't survive this encounter? I don't want us to end. Not when we've barely even started…" Alexa confessed, her hands hanging limply at her sides.

She felt Draco's finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his eyes. "I can't make any promises, only hope we will live to see tomorrow, and many other tomorrows, together," he said, smiling softly at her, "No matter what happens tonight, it's all worth it." He murmured and leaned to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

They pulled away when they heard a meaningful cough. "I thought you were waiting for us in the main hall?" Draco addressed the Goblin unpleasantly, annoyed by the interruption.

"It's getting rather late." The Goblin uttered, antsy.

Alexa casted a look to a nearby window and noticed it was indeed dark outside. "Could you please instruct us how to get to 'Maison Lameloise'?" Alexa asked kindly, and the Goblin dropped his frown.

"Gladly, madam." He said with a tight smile.

And after quick refreshment in their hotel room, they arrived at the said location. 'Maison Lameloise' was considered the best restaurant in the region, and one of the best in France, and it was unmistakably Muggle. They were spotted by a tall, middle aged man in a three piece suit even before they entered the place. "Miss Kaiser, Mister Malfoy, pleasure to have you here." The man said, slightly bowing his head, "My name is Olivier de la Marche, and I'm the maître d'hôtel. Please follow me."

They followed him silently as they walked through the five different dining rooms of the restaurant, each more magnificent than the last; stony walls and wooden floor to honor the French tradition, and painted ceilings and glorious chandeliers to indicate this was not a place for the poor. Reaching the back of the restaurant they crossed a narrow hall, and the host opened the door to a private room, with a table set for three. "He's waiting for you." He encouraged them to enter the room with a warm smile before leaving.

They stepped into the chamber noticing it was connected to lovely porch, overlooking the vineyards. A tall figure stood outside, leaning against the railing with its back turned to them. You had to be very foolish to turn your back to your enemies, or inconceivably strong, and Alexa suspected the later. She took a deep, relaxing breath before stepping onto the porch.

"No way." Alexa whispered weakly as the man turned around, greeting them with an amused smile.

"Excellent taste in men you have there," Draco said acidly, directing a glare to Alexa before his eyes turned to the dark haired wizard before of them.

"Of course she has excellent taste," the man said laughingly, "She chose you, didn't she, cousin?" he emphasized the last word and Draco flinched.

"Eiliv…" Alexa mutter, confused, "How can it be?"

"We can talk about it over dinner." Eiliv suggested, pointing at the table inside, and completely ignoring the daggers Draco's eyes were shooting at him. Alexa nodded and followed him inside, where he pulled out a chair for her, and she hesitantly sat down.

"I must say, you look striking tonight," Eiliv complimented her, observing her appearance.

Alexa nervously fixed the invisible creases in her black satin dress. "Well, I rather die with style." She remarked bitterly.

Eiliv chuckled softly, taking a seat as well. "No one is going to die tonight. At least, that is what I planned."

"I'd like to know about your plans." Draco said sharply, barely masking his rage, "What exactly are you planning for us? And how long it has been going?"

"Initially, I had no plans for you, and at the time I was facing a rather difficult dilemma. But when you came to Durmstrang looking for me, I realized you might be the answer to my problems." Eiliv answered with a smug expression on his handsome face. That dangerous glint showed in his eyes again and this time Draco knew exactly who it reminded him: dear aunt Bella.

"And your plans for us?" Draco pressed on the matter.

"We will discuss it by the end of the conversation. I'm sure there are other things you'd like to know." Eiliv said lightly, leaning back in his chair just Olivier returned with a bottle of wine, and poured each a generous glass. "To what shall we toast?" Eiliv inquired, raising his glass.

"I would never toast with the likes of you," Draco spat, not even touching his glass.

"You are too quick to judge, Draco." Eiliv said criticizing, lowering the wine to the table. He cocked his eyebrow at Alexa.

"I'm afraid I can't see all of us wishing for the same things." Alexa admitted, somewhat apologetically.

"I hope that by the end of this evening, you'll change your minds." Eiliv wished, and just then the first dishes were served. Needless to say, the food was divine; authentic French cuisine with touches of pure culinary genius.

"Who are you?" Alexa asked after they silently enjoyed the appetizers.

"Orion Eiliv of the Noir, the French branch of the respected Black family," Eiliv replied, nodding at Draco, "The son of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and Tom Marvolo Riddle, though I hardly considered them my parents." He said bitterly, "I was raised by Josephine and Eridanus Noir."

"We heard from Viktor Krum that they were killed." Alexa said cautiously, touching a sensitive subject.

A spark of uncontrollable, insane fury flashed through Eiliv's usually calm eyes. It was unnerving enough for Alexa to grasp her wand. "Indeed. Carina and Vela, my younger sisters were also brutally murdered." Eiliv confirmed with an unfathomable expression, his voice measured and calm.

"By who?" Draco inquired, leaning forward and reaching for his wine.

"Death Eaters." Eiliv spat disgustedly, and Alexa and Draco exchanged confused looks. "You see, once I was nearly of age and my education was completed, there was no use for them anymore. Furthermore, Tom didn't want me to be distracted. He wanted my loyalties to lie only with him, and to ensure it, he…eliminated them." Eiliv said in a clipped voice.

Alexa cringed when he referred to the Dark Lord as 'Tom', but surely being his biological son allowed him to do so. "You must already know that I was given to the Noirs as a baby, for them to raise as their own; it was easily done with a few memory charms." Eiliv explains, his tone light but his expression was morbid. "I was taught by the best teachers from the age of three, and raised to believe in blood supremacy, admiring the Dark Lord. My mind was poisoned since my birth, I was designed to be the perfect Death Eater, his right hand."

"Seems like the plan was successful." Draco remarked nastily, receiving a dark glare from Alexa.

"Are you begging for your death, Malfoy?" Eiliv asked, his last thread of patience worn thin. "I'm tired of your petty insults."

"I'm sure we can settle it with a duel." Draco drawled as they both jumped to their feet.

**Cliffhanger! Evil me!**


	31. resolution

**So this is the last chapter of F&C. **  
><strong>I would like to thank Icarus, the best Beta to ever grace the virtual earth of .<strong>  
><strong>Now, I expect a shitload of comments, or else I'm going to cry and stop writing. <strong>

**So you better start typing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 - resolution <strong>

"Sit. Down." Alexa growled and her aura was dark enough to intimidate both of them, causing them to lower their wands and return to their seats. She stood up straight, towering over the table with her wand drawn, watching both of them with murderous expression; Alexa 'Angel of Death' Kaiser was shining in all of her glory.

Draco's shock morphed into slight amusement and he looked at her with eyes that told of endless affection; it made her melt a little inside. Eiliv just looked at her as if she was the Dark Lord rising from the dead. Again. "Please, continue." She addressed him kindly.

Quickly recovering, he nodded. "At the end of my sixth year in Durmstrang, the Dark Lord revived his body and there was no denying his return. Karkaroff went into hiding then, and I was pulled out of school to join my precious father," Eiliv shared, "A few days after I arrived in Britain, though abducted to would be the more accurate term, I asked Bella if I could visit my family." Eiliv said flatly, but his darkening eyes mirrored an emotional storm, "She told me that my family was here, among the Death Eaters, and that I have nothing to return to in France. Not anymore." He paused, and Alexa's heart flinched in her chest. "On this day I started to plan my escape."

"Escape?" Draco asked, surprised. "I was poisoned with the same ideas you were fed, and probably to a lesser degree, and I saw great honor in serving the Dark Lord. At that time, discovering that I was the Dark Lord's heir would have made me proud." Draco confessed grudgingly.

Eiliv was quiet for a moment, "It was an illuminating moment that evoked ambivalent feelings." Eiliv replied, his expression unfathomable. "It was positively overwhelming to learn that I was the son of the Dark Lord, a wizard I grew to worship, and was destined to rule by his side. It was far more demoralizing to find out I was the bastard outcome of a loveless intercourse, produced only to serve one of the Dark Lord's purposes." He paused, his disdain expertly disguised, "I felt...filthy."

"Filthy in more than one way." Eiliv sneered, "After all I've been taught I was now serving a lowly half blood. Oh yes, I learnt the truth quickly enough," Eiliv grinned smugly, "And worse; I discovered I wasn't a pureblood myself. My world crumbled around me." He said with false dramatics.

"I planned my escape for six months, and left Britain in February, a few days before my seventeenth birthday. I guess it made Tom furious." Eiliv mentioned with a smile.

"What I don't understand is, why would the Dark Lord have you?" Alexa asked curiously, "He never planned on dying so why conceive an heir?"

Eiliv laughed bitterly. "I wasn't really an heir. I was more of a tool." He informed them with a twisted smile, "You see, Voldemort advanced in his research of Horcruxes, discovering that you could use humans as a Horcrux. Since he trusted no one, but himself, he decided the proper candidate would be of his own flesh, someone he would personally shape." Eiliv paused, waiting for his words to sink in, "I was the perfect solution; loyal since I was his son, properly brainwashed, and nearly undefeatable due to my training."

"Clever." Alexa remarked respectfully, "Inanimate Horcrux can't defend itself from destruction. The Dark Lord assumed that a man would fight because of his natural drive to survive. He always feared death more than anything."

"Exactly." Eiliv ratified. "But there was one catch; the bonding had to be done with my consent, only valid after I had come of age."

"You ran away just before it was too late." Draco commented, as Olivier returned with the main courses, "Apparently the Dark ord miscalculated again."

"Ironically, he failed for the same reason he was defeated the first time." Eiliv said with a tight smile, "He failed to understand the power of love, and it was my love for my family that eventually turned me against him. Also, I wasn't afraid to die."

"What happened to you after you escaped?" Alexa inquired, elegantly cutting the ravioli.

"I fled to Germany, since it was unsupportive of the Dark Lord; German wizards strictly refused to take any action against their fellow German Muggles. I knew I had to hide in the Muggle world because I could be recognized in the Wizarding community and I knew Tom was feverishly searching for me. Having no real experience in the Muggle world I strayed in the streets for a few days, and begged strangers for food. Eventually, an old man gave me a job in his bar so I could earn my living."

"Can you imagine me, a supposedly pureblood wizard, the heir of a respected, wealthy family, washing dishes and scrubbing floors in a Muggle hovel?" Eiliv asked, laughing coldly, "But I did, and all that time I planned my revenge."

"Revenge?" Draco inquired, putting down his cutlery as he finished his course.

"Yes. I was planning to avenge my family's death." Eiliv said firmly, but then his entire expression softened, "But then…the silliest thing happened. I fell in love." he snickered, and a charming blush stained his pale chicks. "I met Eliza, and she was everything that was good and beautiful in this world. And I didn't matter that she was a filthy Muggle, it didn't matter that I was hateful and mean, I didn't matter that she was so foreign. I, much to my reluctance, fell for her head over heels. And my vendetta was forgotten."

"So what happened to her?" Alexa asked anxiously, sitting on the edge of her seat, hypnotized by his story.

"She died in a car accident." Eiliv said meekly, "But before she died, she granted me two amazing years of happiness, the best years of my life." Eiliv reminisced sadly, his eyes soft and dreamy, "And by then, I was no longer the man I used to be. I'd found my place in the Muggle world, working in the night scene and rising from a simple dishwasher to an owner of a bar. And of course, Potter defeated the Dark Lord, saving me the trouble."

Alexa and Draco let out a bark of laughter. "Did they ever tell why your parents were killed?" Eiliv addressed Alexa, who shook her head.

"We were supposed to be betrothed," Eiliv enlightened her, and Draco and Alexa exchanged meaningful glances, "Your parents were among the most loyal followers, but your mother absolutely refused to give you up. Somewhat fitting that I was the cause to your parents' death, and later you killed my mother." Eiliv said pensively.

"You are not the one to blame for my parents' death." Alexa said firmly, "And I really can't say I regret killing Bellatrix."

"She was a demented bitch," Eiliv said dismissively.

"I know you own a few clubs across Europe." Alexa changed the subject. "Perhaps you own one in Berlin?"

He gave her a breathtaking smile. "More than one. And yes, I was the one that allowed you free entrance and alcohol. I thought it was the least I could do for you."

"So you knew who I was all along?" Alexa exclaimed.

"Indeed. You can't blame me for being curious about the woman that was supposed to my wife. I've been watching you for many years," Eiliv said eerily, "And I must admit, choosing you as my intended was my father's wisest decision."

Alexa blushed a thousand shades of crimson and Draco cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. "Please stop wooing my girlfriend before I am forced to duel you." Draco said half-jokingly, though Alexa knew he was more than half-serious.

Eiliv raised his hands declaring his surrender. "Then how are you connected to the Death Eaters revival?" Draco presented the burning question.

"When the Dark Lord was defeated, some of his followers escaped, Lestrange among them. He was one of the few who knew about my existence, and he spread the knowledge, inspiring the devastated Death Eaters to regroup." Eiliv told them, pouring another glass of wine, "At that point I was certain that my secret died with Bella and Tom, and I became reckless, daring to come out of the shadows much more often, and visit the Wizarding world. And then Lestrange found me." Eiliv paused momentarily to concentrate on the lovely desert they were served.

"I had a clan of impassioned Death Eaters, ready to obey to my every word. Needless to say, their loyalty was unwanted." Eiliv said cynically, "On the other hand, I realized that it was only a matter of time before the British ministry would hear of me. And I knew that they'd send their best people to hunt me down. Being the Dark Lord's son, I would be thrown to Azkaban without much questioning. If not worse."

"That is very likely." Draco confirmed.

"And that's the reason I never refused to be their leader, though I did nothing to accept the role." Eiliv said with a shrug, "I never took part in planning their attacks but didn't dare to decline their loyalty."

"And how do you think we could help you?" Draco inquired curiously.

"I want to make a deal with the ministry." Eiliv stated, "I want my freedom to live as Orion Eiliv Noir and reclaim my position in the Wizarding world. And I want the notion about being the Dark Lord's heir to be erased from the collective memory. Obliviate the entire kingdom if need be. In return, I can hand you all of the currently active Death Eaters." Eiliv presented his offer. "Is it in your authority to make such agreement?"

Alexa looked hesitantly at Draco. "Yes." Draco stated confidently, "I can authorize this kind of bargain. But I must include Potter in it."

"Do what you must, as long my terms are met." Eiliv said, shrugging.

Alexa put down her fork, after finishing her chocolate Éclair, and leant backwards, patting her slightly swollen stomach. She definitely ate too much. Draco also seemed quite relaxed and content, lightly swirling his wine and staring into the rich burgundy liquid. "I really can't believe we chased you so long, only to discover that you aren't a complete maniac who plans to take over the world." Draco said lazily, after a long silence.

"Well, it would be utterly cliché if I did, don't you think?" Eiliv replied gleefully. "I'm quite satisfied with who I turned out to be. Being the changed, redeemed man certainly has its charm." Eiliv granted Alexa with a sly grin.

"Oh, you have no idea." Draco said cunningly, granting Alexa with an equally sly, and knowing smirk.

"To what shall we toast then?" Eiliv asked again, pouring them once last glass of wine.

"To a new future," Draco raised his glass.

"And to the freedom to live fearlessly," Alexa added.

"And to your love." Eiliv said with a gentle smile, "I do expect an invitation to your wedding. I'm family, after all." He teased them, before they downed the liquid.

Alexa's cheeks flushed at the remark, and a little jolt of panic made her twitch, but she let a small smile play on her lips when Draco's hand found hers under the table. She hesitantly turned her head to look at him, still surprised to see the raw emotions in his once stony eyes. Draco gently, reassuringly squeezed her hand and she knew that this time it would be different.

**This time it's definitely the end. **


End file.
